All Alone: The Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games
by Amor-deliria-nervosa-7491
Summary: No matter how vicious or bad or hot-headed we may seem, we, at one point, were left alone. We were abandoned by those we loved, and they did nothing to stop it. We were murdered not by our own, but by another being. We hope that, if anyone is to help stop the madness you call humanity's actions, it's the one who survived us. The one who remembered every one of us. We are alone.
1. Chapter 1: Coriolanus Snow

**A/N: Hi! So, we've all wondered what the marvelous 25th Hunger Games were like. In other words, the First Quarter Quell. Well, I'm going to tell you about it. SYOT. NOTE, IN THIS QUARTER QUELL, TRIBUTES ARE CHOSEN BY THEIR DISTRICT IN AN ELECTION!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Coriolanus," He was really starting to hate that name. His god-damned mother had named him that, and he couldn't get rid of the name. Thank god, he'd killed her ages ago. People all thought it was due to amnesia of some sort, and she got extremely ill. Ignorant. He'd planted the poison that made her forget everything, then had some "tea" with her. Sure, he'd forgotten all the good times he'd had with her, but he hated the woman. It was totally worth it. He was twenty-six, and he could say with only minor hesitation that he was proud. So proud to be a murderer.

Hell, he'd been a murderer since he was twenty years old. He'd sent twenty three kids to their deaths every year. Six times twenty three was one hundred and thirty eight. One hundred and thirty eight precious kids of those pitiful, but valuable districts were dead.

"Coriolanus," his assistant called again.

"What is it, Sadie?" he growled.

"Meeting for the twenty-fifth Hunger Games," she responded, completely unfazed by his tone.

"What's so special about this one?" he said.

"First Quarter Quell. The people in the Capitol expect a big show." Coriolanus froze.

_Shit._ "One moment, Sadie. I need to go to the vault to get the card box." He said.

He took the elevator down to the thirtieth floor, which was, yes, underground. The guards wouldn't let anyone but the President near the button in the elevator down to that floor. But President Snow was so _sure _that this Games was going to be a hit.

He entered the key code for the vault, and grabbed the box of cards. He flipped it open, and pulled out a card at random.

_As a reminder to the Districts that the Capitol is so repaying in their ways, the Capitol has agreed that their children, too, will participate in the Games. This will be a Capitol children only Games. _Snow snorted. What was the year? 75. Yeah right. He made a mental note to tell whoever was President at that time to change the Quarter Quell for number 75. He plucked out the card that said 25.

"For the 25th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that it was their choice to enter a rebellion, the districts will choose from among them who will compete in the Hunger Games. Volunteers allowed, but may or may not be overruled by the Peacekeepers." he murmured to himself.

He went back up to the meeting where Sadie and the Head Gamemaker and a whole bunch of other important Capitol people Snow didn't know were sitting. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Thank you for being here," he said, inclining his head to the Head Gamemaker, who nodded, but turned away respectfully.

"As you all know," said the Gamemaker, "this is the very first Quarter Quell. The Capitol will expect excitement. We need to please them, and make sure nothing happened like _last year_." the Gamemaker shuddered, and Snow hung his head, remembering the past year's disaster. "But we will not fail this upcoming year. Not at all. No way. Coriolanus, read the card, if you will." he said, nodding towards Snow. Snow cleared his throat and read aloud the card.

"For the 25th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that it was their choice to enter a rebellion, the districts will choose from among them who will compete in the Hunger Games. Volunteers allowed, but may or may not be overruled by the Peacekeepers." he said with perfect clarity. The Head Gamemaker nodded cheerfully.

"We should get going. This arena is going to rule the world. It's September. We've got nine months until the Games, three months until the reading of the card." said the Head Gamemaker.

"That all?" said Coriolanus, hoping to get out of this early. The Head Gamemaker nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Coriolanus," he said, shaking Snow's hand. Snow almost snorted. Help? He'd just read the stupid card. Whatever.

When he got back to his office, he stared intricately at his cup of coffee, nothing to do. Of course. That's all the Capitol did. Sit by and watch as twenty three children died each year. And part of it was his fault.

**A/N: The Tribute form is on my profile. I do not accept any tributes in a review. Only ones in PM. There will be a tribute update after each chapter of the Games and their training sessions. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: District 8

**A/N: Okay guys! Thank you for everyone who has thus far submitted a tribute, but I still need more! the form is on my profile! I only accept tributes in PM! Here is District 8!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 8

* * *

Gareth Archer, 18

* * *

Gareth woke up to an unpleasant voice. "Get up," it commanded. Gareth groaned, wondering who it was.

"Gareth, you son of a-"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," he grumbled. He sat up, and rubbed his head. He asked himself the usual questions. _Where am I?_ District 8. _What is my name?_ Gareth Archer. _Who are my friends? _Yulia and Daisuke. _Why would my mother treat me like she did just now? _That one was an interesting question. Oh right...because both his parents were dead.

Was it his mother's fault that she just happened to be in the factory when the fire broke out? No. She was working to support Gareth and her husband. Was it his father's fault that he ran in to save her while she was burning and suffocating from the smoke? No. Because he loved her. Was it Gareth's fault that he could barely remember anything abut his life? Yes…because he got hit with that stupid piece of firewood, and could barely keep one English lesson in straight.

"Gareth," said a soft voice. It was his roommate's voice, Triva. He liked her as a friend, because she was one of the few people he could relate to. Her parents were killed in the same factory explosion, but Triva was so young, she wasn't allowed near the factory, and therefore didn't get hurt, like Gareth did. Didn't lose her memory, like Gareth did. He'd give anything to have his parents and memories back…

"It's…Choosing day. Madam Frost wanted…she wants all of us downstairs for a moment." she said, her voice trembling. Gareth couldn't blame her as she fled from the place.

In honor of the 25th Hunger Games, the Districts would have to choose which children would die in the arena. Volunteers were allowed. This was Triva's first year, but she was twelve, and no one dared to choose a twelve year old. Not when they could help stop letting a twelve year old go to their death. This was his last year to be in the reaping, or in this case, get chosen. He was so scared. He got dressed in his favorite green coat, because today was the day that everyone in the district gathered to hear the tribute who had the most votes to go in.

As soon as he got downstairs, he saw Madam Frost holding some of the younger kids' hands. "Now, we all know that I love each and every one of you," she started, her voice dripping with false sympathy as she stared at Gareth. This was one of the few times he wished the memory of her would be cast out into the wind.

"I did not choose any of you." she said, looking around at all of them. "Not even you, Gareth." she said, looking into his eyes. He dropped the banana he was holding. She wasn't lying to him.

"Let's go," she said stiffly. Gareth ran up to meet her.

"You didn't vote for me?" he said softly. She looked at him with a kind of pity, the kind Gareth wished would not be turned his way just because he had amnesia.

"No. Because I love each and every one of you. The decision was hard to make. But I decided…in the end." she said in turn. Gareth shook his head, and ran off to find his two friends, Yulia and Daisuke.

They were lucky. Yulia and Daisuke were brother and sister. Daisuke was his own age, and Yulia was three years younger than he was. She was fifteen. They were both so loved by the District, neither of them had a remote chance in getting chosen. They both, however, were worried about Gareth.

"Hey guys," he said with ease, trying to hide the worry in his voice. They didn't respond, and Gareth didn't blame them. They had spent all the days since Voting Day, which was a month ago, worrying about Gareth. There was no reason for then to worry, yet every reason to.

Gareth didn't understand. Maybe, if he went into the arena, he'd remember everything he lost. Maybe. All he could do was hope.

* * *

Colleen Reyna, 16

* * *

"Lena!" Colleen smiled at Dusty's voice. "Wake up, Coween!" she opened her bright blue eyes and they looked into Dusty's eyes that so matched her own icy blue ones. "Mommy!" he said excitedly. "Coween's awake!" Colleen looked at her mother, who managed a small smile.

"Thank you, Dusty," she said as Colleen ripped back the covers. "Now go take a bath, you silly boy. Emmy, go help him take a bath." she called over her shoulder to Emilia, Colleen's older sister.

Colleen watched as her mother heated up the flat tessera bread and poured some milk which they got from their goat. Colleen sat at the small wooden table that her father had fashioned years ago and ate the bread. Colleen looked outside at the dirty gray sky. Even today, she had to work in the stupid factories.

"Bye, Ma," she said as she pulled on her dirty working uniform. "I'll see you at the Choosing." her mother looked at her, and braved another small smile, one that just slipped off her face when she lost sight of Colleen.

When she got to the ugly factory where she cleaned all the wool that would be spun into thread, she signed in, and craned her neck, hoping to find one of her friends from the band of rebels she worked with. She was rewarded to find Red-Haired Aden, the boy she had a crush on, and he happened to be the rebel leader. He caught sight of her, possibly because she stood out from the crowd, because she had blonde hair, unlike everyone else's black hair, and smiled. He nudges the person working next to him, and whispered something in his ear. The worker looked relieved, and jumped up and left the spot next to Aden empty.

When she reached the spot next to Aden, he smiled and squeezed her hand. Something in Colleen's stomach jumped as she felt little tendrils of warmth spread throughout her body from where his hand penetrated.

"Bonjour," he said, quoting from an old book he'd found on a different language weeks ago. It meant hello.

"Hello to you, too, Aden," she said, giggling. She grabbed a piece of wool, and started to dip it in the water. "Any new...secrets for me?" she whispered.

Aden turned his head from side to side, making sure none of the Peacekeepers were listening. "Yes. Simon just found a whole stash of Peacekeeper weapons, and he's secured a few of them. We're still trying to figure out how to…" suddenly his voice stopped short, and his back straightened. A shadow loomed across them both.

"Is there a problem here?" said a gruff voice. Colleen turned, and looked up at the tall Peacekeeper that had snuck up on them. Just as Colleen was about to respond, Aden cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir." he said proudly. "You see, sir, we're getting married in a fortnight, and my fiancée here, Colleen, was just arguing about who should conduct the ceremony, and we had a disagreement, and…" but the Peacekeeper cut him off.

"No need for a whole story. Listen, I'm new here. If I catch you talking again, you'll be thrown into prison." he said warningly, and Colleen squeaked in horror. She couldn't bear that Dusty might have to live alone. She loved him too much to let him go. The Peacekeeper turned on his heel and marched off. Aden wiped his forehead.

"That…was incredibly close, Colleen." he breathed. Colleen nodded. They stayed silent for the rest of their shift, and when the bell sounded for then end of those of reaping age, Colleen and Aden stood.

"I'll see you at the Choosing, Aden," she managed shakily. He nodded.

"I just have to give you something," he said softly. Colleen furrowed her eyebrow. He leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, dropped the wet piece of wool she was holding, and fled from the place, leaving Aden standing there, looking dumbfounded.

Colleen ran the rest of the way home. She took a bath, so quickly that her mother stared, and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked to her bed, where her mother had laid out a beautiful lavender dress.

"This was your great-grandmother's. She would have wanted you to have it," said her mother quickly. She turned away, and wiped her eyes. Colleen knew it was difficult for her to talk about her grandmother, because she had been publicly executed when her mother was five. She had been a rebel, and confessed to actions taken against the Capitol.

She put on the dress, and looked at her mother.

"Listen to me, Ma," she whispered as she took her mother's hands. "I'm not going to get chosen. I promise." her mother nodded, but she looked away. She dropped Colleen's hands.

Colleen took Dusty's hand, and they walked to square in silence. When they got to the lines of children waiting to get their fingers pricked, she dropped Dusty's hand, and got into the shortest line. _Better to get this over with,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder when there were three people to go. It was Lavender, one of her best friends. "Hi," she whispered. It was Colleen's turn. When she looked at the Peacekeeper who was supposed to prick her finger, she gasped. It was the one that had almost gotten her and Aden in trouble.

"Name?" he said roughly.

"Colleen Reyna," she said, with no emotion. He grabbed her finger, and stabbed it, then pressed her finger to the sheet. When the machine beeped, she moved a little ways away so he wouldn't notice her, and waited for Lavender.

They moved into the place where all the sixteen year olds stood, and held hands, waiting for it to start. As the clock struck two o'clock, the mayor stepped up to the podium and started to read the Treaty of Treason. Colleen's mind wandered. Her eyes flitted to the District escort, Rubio Lindocruz, who had silver hair, black eyes, and tattoos of three triangles around both of his eyes - two green, two orange, _and_ two purple. He was only twenty one years old, not much older than herself. When the mayor finished reading the Treaty of Treason and the list of past Victors (District 8 had only one-Woof Yukong), Rubio Lindocruz stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 25th Hunger Games, the First Quarter Quell." he went on about what an honor it was to be in District 8, when Colleen knew it was all crap. _Let's go, you oaf_. She thought. When he was done, a young boy with an envelope stepped onto the stage. He took the envelope mysteriously, and read out, "This is the ladies' envelope." He opened the flap.

"Colleen Reyna!" Colleen jerked her head up. She heard Lavender gasp, and she started to cry, but no tears were coming from Colleen. She had to be strong, not marked as a weak tribute. She let go of Lavender's hand. Slowly walking over to the stage, she looked back nodding to her family. Lightly smiling to her brothers she took a breath. Colleen looked at all the lucky kids who were safe, but when she saw Aden smiling and nodding, she knew that he believed in her. That single gesture completely boosted her confidence. She was not going to cry. She was going to make it back home to the one person that mattered: her little brother, Dusty.

* * *

Gareth Archer, 18

* * *

Gareth watched as the girl walked confidently up to the stage. She was pretty, he thought, but noticed that she trained her eyes to a boy in the eighteen year old section. He followed her gaze, and it was at a boy he recognized. Red-haired Aden. He was smiling at her, and mouthing the words, _I love you_. He knew Aden was the leader of the secret rebellion in District 8.

Gareth shook his head. He had to concentrate on the Choosing. He watched as Rubio took the second envelope, and opened it. _Don't say my name_. He said to himself. _Don't say it_. He closed his eyes, braced for the explosion.

_Where was he? What was he doing? He had to get away from the flames! _Move, Gareth!_ His father screamed. But Gareth couldn't move. He was bolted to the spot. He watched his father disappear into the flames, screaming in agony. Then, a huge piece of firewood came hurling out of nowhere. _Move, Gareth! _His father had screamed. The piece of firewood hit him hard in the head, and he could feel the fire licking his face. Agony. Pure agony. He couldn't remember anything. He heard screaming, and he vaguely thought it was his. He couldn't stop. He twisted and scuttled, trying to get rid of it. Someone saw him, and splashed water on his face. The fire died down, but he was still in agony. He blacked out…_

Gareth blinked, and no time had passed. Rubio read out the name. "Gareth Archer!" Several people gasped, but Gareth didn't say anything. He couldn't move. He let go of Daisuke's hand which had been gripping his tightly, and moved to the stage. The Peacekeepers grabbed his arms, but he jerked out of their grip. He climbed up on stage.

"Shake hands," said Rubio, smiling and nodding. Gareth turned to Colleen, and shook her hand. Her hand was cold and shaking. He looked into her eyes, which were wide and terrified. When the mayor finished reading the Treaty of Treason, they were taken into custody. When Gareth reached his room, he sat on the couch, running his hands up and down his coat, trying to remember his life. Then the door clicked open. His head shot up, and his eyes found Triva and Madam Frost.

Triva pulled him into a hug, gasping and crying. Never had he been so happy to see either of them. He rubbed Triva's back, and watched as Madam Frost's tears streamed down her face. He let go of Triva, and took Madam Frost's hands in his.

"I love you, Gareth. I love you." she whispered. He squeezed her hand. Tears were spilling from her eyes, and she did not stem the flow. "I love you," she repeated, as if it were the only thing she could think to say. "I love you, Gareth. I love you. Remember that, please! I'm so sorry!" her voice was rising with hysteria. "Win, come home. I don't care if we're rich, I just want you to come home. Please promise me you'll do it! Promise me, Gareth, you'll try!" Gareth looked at her.

"I will try the best that I can to come home. I will do this. I promise." Just then, she was yanked away from him by the Peacekeepers.

The door opened again. It was Daisuke and Yulia. They both pulled him into a hug simultaneously.

"You'll try, won't you, Gareth?" Yulia whispered.

"Of course. I might get my memories back, if I try hard." he said.

"Do it! Promise you will!" Daisuke almost shouted.

"I swear that I will do my best to come home!" I said, and they released me.

"We love you, Gareth!" they shouted.

When the door closed, Gareth said to himself, "I love you, too." even though he was the only one to hear it.

* * *

Colleen Reyna, 16

* * *

Colleen sat in the corner of the room, huddled up, waiting for her family to arrive. The door finally clicked after what seemed for like ages, and revealed her mother, Austin, Emmy and Dustin. Dusty sat in her lap, Emmy hugged her, and her mother and Austin sat beside her. They sat like that for a minute or so, then Colleen started to talk.

"You have to believe that I can do this." she said to them. Her mother nodded, not saying a word. "You have to fight through everything that happens. No matter what. You all have to stay strong!" she said, and they all started to cry.

"I love all of you, remember that!" she cried.

"Lena?" whispered Dusty. "Can you try to come back?" she looked at Dusty, and his eyes were the saddest eyes she could imagine being on his face.

"I will try my best, Dusty. For you." she said simply. Then the Peacekeepers tug them out. "I love you!" she said. "I love you! Don't forget that!" then the door closed.

She sat in her corner again, and the door opened, revealing Aden. She rushed to embrace him, but it turned into a kiss. His lips met hers, and they were both silent. His breath smelled like cinnamon. When they pulled apart, he whispered to her so silently she thought he wasn't saying anything at all:

"I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I have since the day I met you." then he started to kiss her again. She stopped him after a few moments.

"It's just…too bad…everything we could've had was ruined by the Games…you have to bring them down, Aden," she whispered back, and she saw him smile, just before he was ripped away from her.

"I love you, Colleen!" he said, and he was yanked from the room, but not before she could scream back.

"I love you, Aden!"

**A/N: Hi! So, I still need a lot of tributes, and the max is three per person, so keep on submitting. Here is a list of tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Aurelia Sarutobi (female, 18)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 2:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 3:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 4:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 5:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 6:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 7:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male**

**District 8:**

**Colleen Reyna (female, 16) **

**Gareth Archer (male, 18)**

**District 9:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 10:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 11:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 12:**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**


	3. Chapter 3: District 1

**A/N: Hi! I need you to keep submitting tributes. I'll keep updating as long as everyone keeps submitting. Find below an updated list of tributes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 1

* * *

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18

* * *

Aurelia's strength was ebbing. She'd been in the training center for four hours straight, and her trainer didn't even let her rest.

"Keep going, Aurelia! You're a strong girl and I know you can do it!" he urged her. He promised she'd be able to go soon. She threw the knife with all her force at the moving dummy. She closed her eyes, pretending it was the Games.

A howl of wind. Screaming. The sharp metallic smell of blood. Panting because she hadn't had water for hours. Stomach screaming in agony. Blood trickling down her neck. The knife found its mark with a sickening thud, and the cannon sounded. She dropped to her knees.

"Aurelia?" a note of hysteria as her trainer's voice reached her was in his voice. "Don't tell me it's happening again. You weren't supposed to! Don't slip away from me!" he said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "This isn't real! You're not going to die!" she felt a cool hand clutch her wrist. She forced the horrible images of the Games back into her mind, and let her consciousness pull her back to reality.

She was lying on the floor of the District 1 Training Center, sprawled out on the knife throwing ground. Her trainer, whose name she couldn't get straight, was leaning over her.

"I think you're done for the day," he said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. He lifted her up with difficulty, and carried her over to the bench that often the trainees collapsed on. Mostly it was Aurelia, because she couldn't tell the difference between District 1 and the Games. She lay down on the cushioned bench and set her head against the pillow.

"I'm going to get some water and call your brother," her trainer said. She closed her eyes, trying to listen for one real thing that would hold her here. She focused on her trainer's footsteps, her ears pricked.

She heard them become louder as he came closer.

"Sit up," he commanded. She obliged, and he trickled some water into her mouth.

"It has a tiny bit of sleeping syrup in it, so you can get some rest before the…never mind." She cupped the drink with her hands, and finished it.

Despite the fact that almost every time she closed her eyes, she was in the Games, sleeping syrup didn't bother Aurelia. She dozed off into a dreamless sleep. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted into someone's arms. They were strong and familiar.

"Aurelia…she just…we were just throwing knives, and when she threw the last one…she closed her eyes, but I didn't notice. She was screaming and twisting, but I blocked it out. When I saw her on the ground…something is wrong with that child, Locke. You better hope that no one voted for her." Aurelia's eyes burst open. She was in the arms of her brother, who was talking to her trainer. He saw her open her bright blue eyes, and smiled widely, which Aurelia knew was fake. "You alright?" Aurelia nodded cautiously.

"Hey, little sis," said Locke. He turned to Aurelia's trainer. "Give her some water to go home with." her trainer nodded, and ran off.

"What happened?" he said softly. Aurelia explained. Locke nodded, brushing her hair softly.

"You'll be okay…no one in the District's going to vote for you…not when they all know you're like this." Aurelia believed him. She was such an unstable person, she hoped she wasn't going to get picked.

"C'mon," he said, "let's get you home." he took her out to their family car, and put her in the backseat, where there was already a pillow and blanket waiting. He settled her down until she was comfortable.

The drive home was short, since the Training Academy was situated so close to the Victor's Village.

Aurelia and her brother were the children of a Victor and a woman from the Capitol. He was the Victor of the Third Hunger Games, meaning that he lived in the Victor's Village, with his wife and children. Aurelia's mother was his sweetheart from the Capitol, and since she grew up there, her hair was dyed a bright pink. The color probably attributed to the fact that she was a woman that most people would want to be around. She was a very sweet woman, very caring and protective.

Locke was twenty years old, meaning he had escaped the Reapings with his life. He had never been reaped, nor volunteered for the Games, nor did he have any desire to. He hated the Games, didn't want anything to do with them. Aurelia, too, hated the Games, not only because if she was reaped and no one volunteered (which was highly unlikely in District 1), but because everyone in her District would expect her to be a Career and kill as many as possible. She hated all the bloodthirsty Careers. All they were made of was killing people. They were insane monsters, and Aurelia hated how they killed innocent children. Aurelia promised herself never to become one of those.

When Locke hauled her into the house, she heard her mother gasp with fear.

"She's…oh, she did it again, didn't she? Imagined herself in the Games? _Tsk, tsk_." said her mother. Aurelia moaned and fluttered her eyes open. Her mother stared down at her. "Bring her to the den," she ordered. Locke moved, and Aurelia heard her mother rummaging through her medicine cabinet. "Ah, here we are!" she said brightly.

She came over to Aurelia, and trickled something into her mouth. Aurelia, having experienced this medicine for her emotional breakdowns too many times, braced herself for the pain to come.

* * *

Jin-Mao Xiang, 16

* * *

Jin-Mao promised himself everything would be alright. Even though he'd broken a promise, surely they wouldn't hate him so much that they'd vote him into the Games, right? They still wanted their daughter to have him, didn't they? It would be legendary to have their grandchildren be the sons and daughters of not one, but two Victors. They would be the first.

Jin-Mao looked back nervously at Daiyu Lung, the woman he loved completely, more than the cow he was betrothed to. However, this was forbidden. He was bound to marry Daiyu Lung's cousin, who had won the 23rd Hunger Games, a sour, 18-year-old young woman named Xue Lung. And she was older than he was! It would be awkward, he argued to his parents one of the fruitless times he'd tried to break his marriage contract, if I married someone two years older than I am. The man is usually older than the woman, not the other way around. But his parents had just shaken their heads.

You're marrying Xue, and that is final. Jin-Mao had hung his head, accepting defeat. He shook himself out of the memory, and into the present.

"Jin-Mao," said Daiyu softly, "I know what you're thinking," she said, and Jin-Mao looked into her eyes.

"What is it I'm thinking?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You're thinking about…_her_." Jin-Mao forced a painful smile. Of course Daiyu knew what he was thinking about. They were practically soul mates. Jin-Mao's parents didn't see that.

Jin-Mao nodded.

Daiyu took a deep breath. "If you don't like her, just tell them that you want to call it off. She's giving you bad vibes." Jin-Mao smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Doesn't work like that," he said, "in my family, you marry who they choose for you, or…" he didn't finish the sentence. Daiyu took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm hoping that doesn't happen," he said. "I'm going to make it to you, and we're gonna live together and…" he didn't finish the sentence, because a loud _thump _sounded a few feet away from Jin-Mao's door.

"Go," he hissed, and she disappeared into the morning light that came streaming through his window. Just as the door to his room opened, Jin-Mao had closed the window shut.

It was Xue, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw him standing by the window. Yes, she was pretty, Jin-Mao had to admit that. She had long dark hair and dark black eyes, but her beauty masked an ugly personality. Perhaps it was the Games that hardened her, or maybe she was angry at Jin-Mao for falling in love with her _cousin _no less, but whenever she saw him, she was unpleasant. However, no one could see how much Jin-Mao was suffering. Because whenever she was around anyone else with him, she was nothing but sweet.

"What are you doing, you worthless thing?" she said as he hastily moved away from the window. He shrugged. "Well, you better get dressed," she said carefully, hiding the disappointment in her voice, "it's Choosing day." Jin-Mao winced. "And I don't fancy your chances of not getting chosen, after the shame you have brought on our entire family," Anger boiled up inside of Jin-Mao. "I've been nothing but nice to you," she continued, "and you've shut me out since the beginning. Then you met Daiyu, and you tossed me away, like I was nothing to you." Jin-Mao clenched his fists. "I will continue to love you, as I always have," she finished.

Jin-Mao couldn't take it. He exploded. "Like hell you have. Neither of us wants to marry the other, and you know it. You hate me, you're just looking for a reason to make it look like I don't want you, so you can get out of this," he snapped. Quite to his astonishment, Xue smiled. _Shit_. He'd done exactly what she wanted him to do. Her long black hair swished around the corner before he could grab it.

If today was Choosing Day, Jin-Mao thought bitterly as he got dressed in a white, collared shirt under a gray, unzipped sweatshirt, my day can only get worse by the people in the District choosing me to go to my death. He went downstairs, bracing himself for the triumphant looks on Xue's face, and the loathing looks from Xue's entire family that had consumed their love for him ever since the day he had met Daiyu. But, Jin-Mao thought bitterly, if true love is the most powerful thing in the world, then I must survive whatever they throw at me, to get to her.

* * *

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18

* * *

Aurelia wasn't paying attention much to what she was getting dressed in. She was too busy thinking about the Games. Hopefully, the District didn't vote for her, and she wouldn't have to watch all those children die.

Yes, Aurelia was worried about innocent children dying all because their own Districts turned them over. She didn't care about her own death. She wouldn't be able to take it if she had to watch children die.

When there was nothing left on her bed for her to clothe herself in, Aurelia looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing her favorite light blue, long-sleeved, knee-length dress and black shoes. She truly was a beautiful person. If she was chosen for the Games, at least she'd get sponsors, or, even better, someone would want to volunteer for someone who was so pretty and innocent. No one would want someone like Aurelia to die.

When she got downstairs, her mother gasped and pulled Aurelia into a tight hug. Not too tight, though. She was on the verge of tears and couldn't believe that her little baby was growing up.

"I'm going to do your makeup." she announced. She dragged Aurelia into the powder room, and picked up her supplies she'd brought with her when she moved here from the Captiol. She told Aurelia to close her eyes while applied foundation, blush, eye shadow and eye liner. "Eyes open, dear. You've got to be wide awake." she whispered. As she applied mascara, Aurelia looked into her mother's bright blue eyes. They looked like the color of the sky, except two shades deeper. "Finished!" her mother announced when she put lipstick on Aurelia. "You're going to be golden, sweetheart!" she exclaimed.

Aurelia smiled. Her name meant golden in a language named Latin. She glanced at Locke, who had his arms folded, and was leaning against a pillar of their ballroom.

"She's already golden," he grumbled, though he was smiling.

"She's been golden for a long time," her father agreed, smiling. When he looked up and down her, the smile slipped off his face. Aurelia knew that face. It meant something was wrong.

Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he said loudly, "Let's go to the Choosing. Don't want to be late." Possibly alarmed by his loud voice, Aurelia's mother nodded and bolted outside to start the car.

"Dad-" Aurelia tried, but he just followed his wife outside. She looked at Locke, and his expression, too, darkened.

What on earth was going on?

She followed her father outside.

Her stomach was jumping all the way to the Choosing, wondering what could've happened. When they got there, Locke opened the door for her in a flash, beckoning her outside. She got out as quickly as possible.

When the Peacekeepers were done with the painful blood extraction, she skimmed the crowd for a friend. Sure enough, someone was calling her name.

"Aurelia!" Aurelia's best friend, Pearl, called to her. When Aurelia reached her, Pearl pulled her close. "I heard what happened at the Academy. You okay? Everyone is worried." Aurelia waved it off.

"It's happened plenty of times. I'm just…nervous. Like everyone else is." Pearl nodded.

"We've got less a chance to get chosen this year than all other years," she whispered as the mayor of District 1 started to speak. The rest of his speech Pearl and Aurelia spent talking about mindless things to take their minds off the Choosing.

It wasn't until the escort stepped up to the microphone that Aurelia's voice died down.

Kaora Kimura, quite a frightening woman from the Capitol, what with her silver hair, red eyes, and teeth in the shape of vampire fangs, stepped up, looking ridiculous as always, and started to rant on about what an honor it was to be here from the Capitol. No one in the whole District gave a damn, because they were all worried on what everyone thought of them, if they were the ones…

Finally, Kaora snatched up the envelope with the girl's name in it. Aurelia started to sweat, and her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Pearl's hand tightened in hers as Kaora slit the envelope, unfolded the paper, and Aurelia shut the world outside. Whenever she had a moment when she was in her own personal Games, the whole world froze.

It was like before. She was clutching a bloody knife, and she was skinny as hell. Her mind was fuzzy, and she couldn't think straight. A little boy, of around twelve, was lying on his back under her, his eyes wide and frozen with fear. She gripped the knife, and suddenly choked. She couldn't kill a little boy. She plunged the knife into her ribcage. The boy gasped with horror. She fell to the ground, and he yanked the knife out of her, and put pressure on her ribcage, where she stabbed herself. She screamed and twisted like before.

Then something yanked her back to reality. Kaora smiled and read the paper. _Aurelia Sarutobi_. Aurelia fell, down, deep down, wishing, like in her Games, she had a knife she could stab herself with, to be released from life. Pearl gripped her hand, not wanting to let her go. She hauled Aurelia up, and Aurelia held back the tears that threatened to choke her. The Peacekeepers took her from Pearl, and hauled her up to the stage.

When she saw her father, he was shaking his head sadly, like he knew this was coming. _He knew this was coming_. Suddenly, she burst into tears. She started to cry, because her father didn't tell her he knew her fate. And there was no Locke to volunteer for her either.

She was going to the Hunger Games, and she was going to die.

* * *

Jin-Mao Xiang, 16

* * *

When Jin-Mao saw the girl burst into tears, he almost thought, _What a wimp_. Then, suddenly, he recognized her. Her father was the Victor of the Third Hunger Games. Possibly he knew about his daughter's fate, but didn't want to tell her. That was brave of him. To be able to look his daughter in the eye for a month, and tell her she was going to be all right.

The Peacekeepers stepped forward to silence her, but her father held up his hand. She walked briskly to him, and he drew her close. Jin-Mao watched as a little boy handed Kaora the second envelope. He began to think of all the reasons why his family wouldn't send him to an early death. _They want their daughter to have me_. He thought forcefully. But nothing else came to mind. As he struggled to find a conflict as to why he shouldn't go, Kaora read the name.

"Jin-Mao Xiang," she said. Boiling anger rose up in Jin-Mao. He looked back at his family, and they were all glaring at him. This is all your fault, their looks said. Suddenly, he felt elation. This was an escape from them. He could finally escape them. To hell if he died. Death was an escape. The only thing that made him hesitant was Daiyu. She would sorely miss him if he died in the Games.

Jin-Mao was taking too long, so he escaped the crowd of sixteen year olds, and trudged his way up to the stage. Xue was scowling at him.

"That's right," said Kaora softly. "Now, shake hands," she said. Jin-Mao and Aurelia shook hands. Aurelia's hand was shaking. "And there you have it! The tributes for District 1! Let's have a round of applause for our new tributes in the First Quarter Quell!" District 1 applauded politely, then the Peacekeepers dragged Jin-Mao and Aurelia away.

As soon as the door closed to Jin-Mao's room, it opened, and Daiyu flung herself onto Jin-Mao. The hugged each other, and then softly kissed one another.

"Listen to me, Jin-Mao: You're going to promise me to try your hardest. I'll force _your _family to sponsor you, because they love you. They only want the best for you. I love you. Just remember that," Daiyu said. Then she was tugged out of the room. Daiyu was gone. She's gone, Jin-Mao reminded himself. She was just a distraction. He had to let go of his life, one step at a time. Daiyu was first, and the other would follow. _Snip_. The scissors cut her life string that was tied to his. _Snip_. She was gone.

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18

Gasping and crying, Aurelia sat on the couch in the fancy Justice Building room, holding herself, trying to remember soothing lullabies Locke used to sing to her when she was little. She hummed to herself until Locke, her mother and her father burst in.

"Oh, my darling baby!" her mother cried. She took Aurelia's hand and started sobbing. Locke wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her from everything, and her father stood there, looking ashamed.

"We love you," said Locke. Aurelia nodded.

"Your brother said we love you," said her mother, still crying. "Did you hear him?" Aurelia murmured the word yes under her breath.

"Did you hear him?" her father shouted. "We love you!" he shouted.

"I love you!" Aurelia screamed. Locke relaxed, still hugging her.

"Remember that we're going to do everything we can to bring you home," Locke whispered. Aurelia nodded.

"Time's up," said a gruff voice. Aurelia let go of Locke, but her father remained impassive.

"Sir, your time is up," said the Peacekeeper standing in the door.

"No. I am the victor of the Third Hunger Games, and I would like to stay with my daughter a little longer, or I will personally make sure your job is terminated." the Peacekeeper backed up and closed the door.

"You see, honey," said her mother, "your father and I and Locke will bring you home. You will win the Games," said her mother with such surety, that Aurelia almost believed her.

After the Peacekeeper took them away, Pearl walked in, and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Goodbye for now, Aurelia. Your name means golden. You're golden, and you're going to shine out from the rest." she let go. She unclasps a necklace. "Take this," Aurelia closed her fist around it, and hugged Pearl again.

When Pearl left the room, she saw what it was. A music note. She would sing, her voice would carry on, even in memory.

To Aurelia, this was goodbye.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Keep submitting tributes!**

**Tribute List:**

**District 1**

**Aurelia Sarutobi (female, 18)**

**Jin-Mao Xiang (male, 16)**

**District 2**

**Macey Silver (female, 16)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 3**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 4**

**Emily Graden (female, 15)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 5**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 6**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 7**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 8**

**Colleen Reyna (female, 16)**

**Gareth Archer (male, 18)**

**District 9**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 10**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 11**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**

**District 12**

**Open spot (female)**

**Open spot (male)**


	4. Chapter 4: District 4

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 4

* * *

Emily Graden, 15

* * *

Emily tried to hold back the bitterness in her voice when she spoke. Of course, she always had. Ever since Arielle died. People blamed her for Arielle's death, and Emily had turned bitter. But she was strong. There were only a few people in the District that believed she tried to save Arielle. Like Oliver, Geffen, Geffen's parents, and Emily's parents. Other than that, the entire district was waiting for Emily's head on a silver platter. The twenty-fifth Hunger Games was an opportunity for them to get their revenge. Emily was sure the entire district had voted for her, save the aforementioned people.

The hostility towards Emily had grown over the past month, ever since everyone had cast their vote who they wanted to compete in the Hunger Games.

Emily was sure she was going to die, even though her mother, the Victor of the fourth Hunger Games, assured her she was going to be all right.

She had undergone the most intense training of probably any kid in the District, but she was still scared as hell. Even though she was going into the arena a Career.

But she wasn't worrying about that at that moment. She was focusing on having a good time with her boyfriend, Oliver. They had only got together because she wounded him, which both of them found very funny, but it had happened a year ago.

Emily held Oliver's hand as she dragged him further up the shore of the beach. There were several beaches in District 4, but this one was the most romantic, and Emily wanted to watch the sunrise with him. When they finally found a good spot, Emily took out the blankets and food she'd brought, and laid it all down on the sand. They sat down and Oliver wrapped a blanket around them. While they sipped cranberry juice from homemade flasks, they watched the sun come up to welcome their least favorite day of the year.

Reaping Day.

Or in the twenty-fifth Hunger Games' case, Choosing Day.

Emily wanted to get a few hours of romance with Oliver before she was sent to her death. She snuggled into him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you miss her?" he whispered. Emily froze. She hadn't been anticipating a question like that.

"Arielle?" she whispered back. He nodded. "It's like…losing a part of yourself, only much worse." she said. "And with everyone in the district blaming me for not trying…it makes the pain ten times worse. I guilt myself into believing that I actually killed her. Or let her die. I shouldn't be thinking like this, but the District won't rest until I admit that I let her die. Even though Geffen has told them who knows how many times that I _did _try to save her, and Geffen can tell when someone is lying. She testified at that stealing of a daily fish quota, and her gift proved the truth! She was right! Yet the District refuses to believe her on this one," she said, forcing back the tears.

Oliver sat in silence as he watched the sun show its entire face. Finally, he said, "I think it's just, that…Arielle was so loved by everyone in the District, that they want to believe that you did it. Even though you were her best friend. And they're all stubborn. They don't want to believe that they _are _wrong. They want to believe that it was murder, and they're not going back."

Emily sat there for a while. Then she spoke. "I'm going to miss you so much in the Games. You always provide an answer for me, and I love that you can always comfort me. Even in situations like this. When we're talking about Arielle." Oliver nodded, but he said nothing.

Finally, when the sun shone all bright on them, he stood. Emily turned as he jogged to a palm tree.

"Where are you going?" she shouted, laughing. He grabbed a long, wide piece of polished and de-splintered wood from under a pile of sand. Emily stared in awe as he brought it closer.

"What are you going to do with _that_?" she said, giggling as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Watch," he said mysteriously. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. Emily watched as he ran full on towards the waves, and put down the board, then jumped on top of it.

He paddled out farther, but close enough so Emily could see what he was doing. The sea was rising. Higher and higher, but Oliver didn't stand and retreat. He welcomed the waves. Just before it was going to crash on him, he stood, and turned to face Emily. He was standing on a board in the waves! Emily laughed as he struggled to keep his balance.

When he wiped out, he emerged from the water, laughing himself. He came back to the blanket and ran a hand through his dark hair. Emily wrapped a blanket around him, then glanced at the sky.

"We should probably be going soon. Don't want to be late for the Choosing." she said, and Oliver nodded. He put his shirt back on while Emily put everything away.

As they trudged back up the beach, they saw kids hunched in their yards milking their goats, wearing nice clothing, and Emily's face turned sour. "I'll see you at the square," she said, and Oliver kissed her.

A day, starting with such romance and happiness had turned into a day full of apprehension, nervousness and fear. How could a happy day like that turn into a day where two kids were going to go to their deaths? A day in the life of Emily Graden. She knew she was going to die, but she put on a smile anyway as she walked through the front door of her home.

* * *

Kai Azula, 12

* * *

Kai tried to ignore his father. But, as his father was standing right in front of him as he ate breakfast, he didn't have many choices. As always, his father was being all sweet to Molly, while Molly sent Kai superior looks. Kai's mother flinched whenever her husband made a criticism of Kai.

"You know, Maria, I'm surprised the boy is still here. I should've just thrown him out to the streets when I saw his ugly face."

"Percy-" tried Kai's mother, but Kai shot her a look. They'd finished this battle years ago. It was no use arguing with Kai's father.

Kai's father always considered Kai "lucky to be born", whereas he considered his daughter, Molly, "born lucky". Maria, however, had opposite views. She often favored Kai, and often said that Molly was born a monster.

Kai was never sure which one was right.

His right eye was blue, and his left eye was brown. He wasn't really sure why. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and was really very muscular for his age. He couldn't see why his father hated him.

Molly, on the other hand, had long, dark hair that fell like a sheet to her waist, and bright green eyes, making her look more like a District 4 native. She was two years younger than Kai, and enjoyed tormenting him, calling him names like, "Kaie" or "Dum Dum", and mentioning the inferiority that he had in their father's eyes. Kai sort of knew why Molly hated him: as long as her father continued to hate Kai, she was enjoying every minute. He wasn't really sure why she hated him, either.

Kai was used to growing up without a father. More, like, he had grown up with his uncle, his mother's brother, as his father-like figure. He had often sought refuge at his uncle's house, though it wasn't nearly as attractive as his own house, because Kai's family lived in the Victor's Village. Because Kai's father was the Victor of the second Hunger Games.

Kai knew why his mother hated Molly. Molly was extremely emotionally abusive towards everyone in the family, and Kai's mother took pride in her family.

Or, at least, what she wanted to think was a perfect family.

Kai, of course, had still undergone training for the Hunger Games as a Career. Typically everyone in the District did, even Kai, whose father hated him. As disapproving as he was, Kai's father wanted his children to go into the arena and come back alive, so he would have a glorious life into he Victor's Village. Then, when Kai came back, he'd let Kai live for as long as it took for Molly to get into the arena and win, then he'd strangle Kai with his bare hands. And would probably do it. That was how he'd won his Games, he told his children. Strangling the District two girl.

"I would do it to you, too, Kai, but I'm a nice person, so I let you walk through me house," he said every time he brought up the subject.

Though Kai was only twelve, he was sure his father had voted for him to die: the twenty-fifth Hunger Games was the only opportunity to make sure Kai got into the arena, especially at the youngest reaping age. He had most likely swayed that "Committee" of his to vote for Kai.

_If there's someone out there that my father hates more than me, _Kai thought bitterly as he stabbed his overcooked eggs (his father had purposely overcooked his eggs and given the perfect ones to Molly),_ I'm volunteering for the Games to prove to him that I am worthy of living._

Kai's stomach hurt so much, because he missed his father so much.

Kai's father used to love him, before Molly was born. Even though he was only two when Molly was born, he had remembered happy times with his father. Then his father had turned all spiteful.

When Kai's parents left for the Annual Victor Meeting before the Choosing, Molly's grin turned wider.

"Hey, Kaie. Worried about anything? Maybe being chosen for the big bad Hunger Games? Ooh, poor baby." she said with false sympathy. Kai's anger boiled up inside of him, but if he beat up the little bitch now, he'd pay for it dearly with his father later.

Molly knew this.

"Molly," he blurted out, suddenly. "Why does Dad hate me so much? Why do _you_ hate me so much?" Molly's grin disappeared.

"I'm not allowed to say," she whispered, the tears threatening to spill over her lashes. Kai moved to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her, and she did not move away.

"I won't tell Dad, promise," she looked at him with those green eyes.

"Kai…you just wouldn't believe me if I told you. Dad said…" she took a deep breath, "he said he'd kill me if I told you." she whispered, and then they tears came out. Kai pulled her closer.

"Well, you can tell me now," he said quickly, "and then…I'll go to the Games. I'll win, then I'll confront Father. If he tries to kill you, I'll kill him. I love you, Molly. All I want is a sister." he said, hugging her tightly.

"I know, Kai, but…I want a family. A whole one."

"Tell me why Dad hates me, and I can make that happen," Molly froze.

"Kai!" a voice suddenly shouted. "If you're not dressed for the Choosing, I'm going to strangle you just as I did that District two girl!" Kai made a run for it as he saw his sister wipe away the tears she did not want her father to see.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd made it one step closer to having a loving family, a real one.

* * *

Emily Graden, 15

* * *

Emily was holding Oliver's hand. Of course she was. When he had seen her in the square wearing that sparkly green dress that was tight at the bust but went out to her knees, he had refused to let go of her hand.

Now, after the Mayor was done describing everything that he was required to, bla bla bla, the escort, Viktoria Pooler, a horribly pale woman with a green wig and gems implanted in her face, was blabbing about _what _an honor it was to be in District 4.

"Ladies first!" she announced in her annoying Capitol accent. A young boy of about seven that Emily knew to be the mayor's nephew came trembling onto the stage, holding a crisp white envelope.

Viktoria snatched it from him, and opened it slowly. Emily closed her eyes, knowing she had time to kill, and imagined she was twelve again. Images flashed by, all of them blurry. Diving into the water. A glint of blonde hair and blue eyes. Kicking back to the surface. Running to the reaping.

Oliver's hand tightened on hers so tightly she almost didn't know what had happened. Until she heard the resounding echo in her ears. Her name. She was shocked as the kids made a path for her. Why was she chosen?

Then she knew. Because everyone thought she hadn't made an effort to save Arielle.

She struggled to keep her face emotionless as she climbed up on stage.

Then the escort called out the boy's name.

"Gerard Sherman," she said into the microphone. A fourteen year old boy climbed to the stage, looking relaxed. He clearly knew that there was going to be a volunteer.

Then a voice called out, "I volunteer!" Gerard calmly stepped back down.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" said Viktoria kindly as a twelve year old climbed on stage.

"Kai Azula," he said, looking back at the Victors. Emily knew his father, vaguely. He was the Victor of the Second Hunger Games, and rumor had it that he hated his son. But Kai's father looked simply appalled to see him up there. Not like, _boy this kid's got nerve_, but more like, _I tried to save you, boy_. Almost a defeated expression.

Emily's mother sat there, looking calm, but Emily could see that she, too, was holding back her emotions.

The next thing Emily knew, she was in the Justice Building, and the door was opening.

Then she was engulfed by her little brother, Daniel. "Don't go, Emiwy!" he cried.

"Emily's not going," she said firmly to him, smoothing his dark hair as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes, looking reproachful. "I'm going to win the Games, just like Mummy did, okay?" she said, looking at her mother and father, both of whom had tears rolling down their faces.

Then the Peacekeepers took them away.

The door opened again, revealing Oliver, who looked worried.

Before he could say anything, she snapped, "You knew this was coming,"

"But I didn't want it to," he spat back.

"You should've been preparing for it, then. It would've made the heartbreak easier. We both know the entire District will joy at my death. Probably throw a party when I die."

"That's one party I know I won't attend," he snapped. Emily had no retort. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to be loving, caring, a couple. Possibly Oliver was thinking this, because his expression softened.

"This isn't supposed to be like this," she whispered into his chest a minute later when he flung his arms around her.

"I know," he said.

"That's why I'm going to make it easier," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm letting you go, so your heart doesn't ache when I'm gone," she said. Oliver pulled away.

"What the eff is this, then? Never mind. We're done. I was going to break up with you this morning, but I could't do it." he said. "Guess I was too in love with you."

Emily struggled to take in air. "But you believe me that I didn't kill her, right?" his expression was as hard as steel.

"I wouldn't stoop so low. But yes, I still believe you," he said, and then he disappeared through the door.

Emily broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Well, she should get out the tears now. Better here than where the cameras could see her.

The door opened again, and Geffen flung her arms around Emily.

"I will try my best to convince them you didn't kill her." Geffen whispered as her tears soaked Emily's shirt.

"Thank you, Geffen," she said, "for everything," she kissed Geffen on the top of her head, and Geffen left.

Emily tried to stop the tears from flowing before she went in front of the cameras.

She looked at the dim reflection in the window of herself, and smiled wickedly. _I was born a Career_, she thought. _I'm going to live up to it._

* * *

Kai Azula, 12

* * *

Kai hadn't planned to volunteer. He went to stand with all the other twelve year olds, contemplating what he should do.

_I have to prove to my father that I _am _worthy of living. If I can win the Games, Molly's reputation might be lowered in his eyes._

So when the boy's name was called, Kai shouted out, "I volunteer as tribute!" And he watched his father's eyes follow him when he stepped onto the stage. Told Viktoria Pooler his name. Stood silently and proud when the Mayor read the Treaty of Treason. Shook hands with his district partner, Emily Graden.

She had supposedly not tried to save her best friend, Arielle Soden, but Kai believed her when she said she tried, because he felt bad for her. She looked brave and confident today, despite having been chosen to compete for the Hunger Games, though Kai suspected she was doing it for the cameras. He could see in her eyes she was terrified.

Despite her fear, he figured she'd make a good Career. She was merciless, strong, and pretty. She'd get plenty of sponsors, and she would survive anything they threw at her. Kai wasn't liking his chances in the Games, but he had to show his bitch of a little sister he could do anything. That she didn't stop him from trying to win their father over.

When his father had entered the room with his mother and sister, Kai hadn't expected his father to break down into tears and throw his arms around Kai.

"You're such an idiot, Kai," he said bitterly. "Did you actually think that I'd throw you away with both hands? You must've…" said his father.

Maria was sobbing uncontrollably, and Molly was standing there, the broadest grin on her face that Kai had seen in years. She gave Kai the finger, eradicating all of Kai's thoughts of having a happy family, and which meant that their conversation earlier had meant nothing.

"It's okay, Father," Kai promised, returning the finger to Molly, "I'm going to win the Games like you did and come back to you." His father did not look altogether reassured, but when Molly hugged Kai, she whispered in his ear:

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Kai pinched her arm hard, but she punched him in the gut, and he doubled over in pain.

When Kai's mother squeezed him, she held back no tears.

"It's okay, Mother. I'm going to make it. I promise. You just have to….believe in me." she nodded, pulling him even closer.

"My boy," she whispered. "I'm losing my son today," she sobbed. Kai didn't want to see her crying, so he turned his face to the window, looking at himself in the dim reflection, sparing himself the pain.

_I am a Career. I have to use the tools I was given. I can't give in to anyone. No one._

When they left, Kai continued to look at himself in the window. He smiled, a wide crocodile smile.

_I can do anything. _He thought to himself. _It's simple. Just imagine that every kid you see is Molly, then kill them. _

Because, Molly was the one that started it all.

**A/N: Aggh! I still need more tributes! As always, the list is below and the form is on my profile. Please help! The max is three per person. Also, I got this really cool idea from another story called the 99th Hunger Games. Below is a sponsor list of things you may send to the tributes. 20 points for a tribute submitted, and ten points for a review. If you are a guest, you will not win any points. PM me if you want to send in something to any tribute.**

**TypeWritersAreCool- 40 points**

**cc4s- 50 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 60 points**

**CrazyChick224- 20 points**

**KunoichiOtakuAnime- 20 points**

**List of sponsor stuff and cost (remember, prices go up as the Games continue.):**

**Water and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given. **


	5. Chapter 5: District 2

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 2

* * *

Macey Silver, 16

* * *

Macey rammed her hand into the punching bag, imagining it was a boy or a girl from a weaker district. She barely winced as her fist connected with the bag, most likely giving her bruises that she was long used to getting. Her brother, Marble, was standing in the doorway, smiling.

Marble had won the Games the previous year, and he was nothing but smug about it. Macey remembered watching as he fought in the final fight with the boy from District 9 with his sword. Stabbing, parrying, thrusting, Macey had been watching his every move. The boy from District 9 had then made his mistake, by thinking he could flee, and prolong the Games, but Marble had pulled out a knife. He threw it with deadly accuracy at the boy as he ran, and it hit him in the back. The boy had tripped and stumbled, falling to the ground, convulsing. Marble had ran to him and stabbed him through the chest with his sword, right through his heart. Macey had smiled when he did, and when the cannon boomed, Marble had dropped to his knees.

All of this was running through Macey's head as she continued to pulverize the punching bag.

"Hey, sis. Dad told me to watch you for a second. He's just going through some papers in his office." he said.

"Great," Macey grumbled as she continued to punch.

"So, you volunteering this year?" he said, and Macey looked at him.

"If Dad tells me to volunteer, I'm going to volunteer. What do you want? Can you just stop bothering me?" she said as she blew a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey Macey, plan on getting dressed any time soon?" said her brother, Hero, grinning. Hero had won the Games six years ago, and was a miniature of his father. Power- and glory-hungry, but loved all of his brothers and sisters.

Macey's father wanted every one of his children to volunteer for the Games and win if they could. Hero, Jason and Marble had all been in the Hunger Games, but only Hero and Marble came out. Jason had been killed by the District 7 girl, and it came as a real blow to Macey and her mother, Lana, because Macey and Jason had been really close. They'd held each other and cried when Jason died, but there was nothing they could do.

Macey's father sidled in the doorway at that moment, and Hero and Marble slipped out quietly.

"Macey!" her father said, his voice clearly full of excitement. Macey almost rolled her eyes.

Her father was almost never home and barely knew anything about her, other than that she was his daughter and that she was volunteering for the Games. He loved her very much, however, and wanted her to badly win the Hunger Games like Platinum and Marble did. Jason was a disgrace to the family name, being killed by a girl, from District 7 of all places, and though she hadn't won (the girl from 4 had), he always tried to avoid speaking Jason's name.

"Hi, Dad. Just practicing."

"I can see that," he said, his light gray eyes following her. "Why don't you go in the swimming pool, get some swimming practice in. After all, if you're volunteering today," he said as she gasped, "then you should get all your talents to their maximum strength." Macey obliged. She didn't care what she was doing, anything, as long as she was distracted from something, like the fact that today was the Choosing, even though it wasn't until much later. It was about 3 in the morning right now.

Macey put on a lace bikini, and made her way to the indoor swimming pool, and stood on the diving board. She closed her eyes. She put her hands at her sides, then jumped, executing an almost perfect swan dive.

When she was completely immersed in water, she thought for a moment, _I can really do this. I may be able to win the Hunger Games._

"That's what I've been trained for my whole life, after all," she said aloud, mostly just to hear her own comforting voice. She had the perfect opportunity to do this, and she was going to take it.

* * *

Daniel Mola, 17

* * *

Daniel woke up to a sudden brightness. He opened his eyes, sunlight flooding through the glass window of his home. His father was looking out the window, hard. Daniel knew what he was thinking of. Daniel's mother. She'd died in an explosion in the mountain a few years after Daniel was born.

Daniel heaved himself up. "Oh, Daniel, I didn't see you were awake." he said, jumping.

"Get ready for the Choosing, Daniel," he said carefully.

Daniel got up and stretched. He looked in the mirror and shook his strawberry-blonde hair out of his eyes, and tried to comb it.

He went to his sister Jessica's room, and she sat on her bed, knitting.

"Hey, Jess," he said, and she nodded lightly.

"You should go to Nikki's room. She's having a rough time."

"A rough time…" Daniel understood what she meant. Nicole was worried. About getting chosen. Daniel stood in Nikki's doorway before entering.

"Hey, Nic," he said, and Nikki smiled a ghost smile.

"Hey, Daniel," she said, pulling a dress off a hanger from her closet.

"Listen, Nic, this is your second reaping. You're not going to be chosen." he said, coming in.

Nikki hesitated. "Maybe," she said. "Not everyone in the District likes us. We don't know who they voted for."

"True, but they won't vote for a thirteen or a twelve year old. Not if they can help it."

"Unless that person is one real piece of work." Nicole said, laughing.

"Listen," he repeated, "if you do get chosen…I-I'll tell Nadya to volunteer. Or Jess will. None of us would risk you dying. Even if you've been trained your whole life for this." Nicole's smile faded.

"But…if you're going to come out of the arena…then Nadya or Jess will die! What if it comes down to you and Jess? What will you do?" she said, her voice raising its pitch like it usually did when she was upset. This would not do. Daniel wrapped his arms around her slim body.

"We'll figure it out. Until then, don't worry. I'm going to volunteer, bring glory back to the family. When I win, Nikki. You'll see," he said in a soothing voice.

Daniel went back to his room to get dressed for the Choosing. He was going to volunteer today, and he had to look his best. He put on a white dress shirt, gray dress pants and black dress shoes. He went to his father's study. His father had his glasses on, and was frowning at a piece of paper.

"Hey, Dad," he said. His father looked up.

"Volunteering today, son?" he said, smiling. Daniel nodded. "I'm proud of you. Your mother would be, too. If she were alive." he said bitterly. Daniel hung his head. His father barely ever spoke of his wife.

"I miss her. What do you think she would say…if she knew I was volunteering?" his father looked out the window again, probably thinking of her.

"Well…she lost her aunt to the Games, and she probably wouldn't be too thrilled to see you go there voluntarily. But she knew you'd try your best." he said carefully. Daniel nodded, and slipped out of the room. He went back to Nicole's room where she was deftly putting on makeup, then stood and grabbed his hand, tightly. They walked outside, and Daniel, though worried that he might not be making the greatest choice, knew he could win.

"Hey, Daniel. Hey Nikki," said one of Daniel's friends, Nadya. Nadya was 16, and though she was pretty, Daniel never felt any attraction to her. Daniel pulled her aside for a moment.

"Listen, Nikki's worried…about getting chosen. Will you…volunteer…if no one else does? If Jess doesn't, but I know she would if Nikki was chosen." Nadya looked hesitant, but in the end, she nodded.

"I'd do anything for her." she promised. Daniel was relieved. His little sister was protected in all of Daniel's power.

* * *

Macey Silver, 16

* * *

Macey was tired of training. She was tired of Marble making fun of her every time she messed up, making some remark about "that was how I messed up in the Games" to the point that Macey would've killed him, so she showered and went to her room, shutting the door loudly.

She pulled out a beautiful turquoise dress, rubbing it between her fingers. It was silk, and expensive, but Macey's family was one of the richest of District 2, so they could afford it. Macey pulled off her bikini and dried herself off. She wanted to look the best this year for the Choosing since she knew she was going to the Capitol. She wanted to pull a lot of sponsors, and this was one way to do it.

She put on the dress after putting her hair up in a waterfall braid, and applied some makeup. Silver eyeshadow, light eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick, she went all out, but she still managed to make it look natural. Last, she put on sparkly sneakers that said, "Converse" on them. She usually didn't fuss with high heels. When she won the Games, she'd wear heels, but she thought this was good enough for the reaping. She was going on the train afterwards, and she wanted to be comfortable. When she went into her mother's room, her mother smiled.

"You look amazing, darling," she said with a gasp. "I love the shoes." she added. Macey smiled and twirled. She loved this dress. Her father had bought it as a sixteenth birthday present for her.

"Daddy bought this for my last birthday, remember? New Year's?" her mother nodded. Macey's birthday was on New Year's Eve.

"Well, I don't think they'll be any girl in the District as pretty as you, Macey." said her father, gliding into the room. "Why don't you go help the twins, or at least Lexie?" Macey nodded, so she traipsed to the twins' rooms.

"Hey, Lex! Having trouble finding something for the Choosing?" Lexie nodded, so Macey flipped through her closet. It was all stuff that was new, and Macey had never seen anything in Lexie's closet.

"C'mon, girly, I'll find you something in _my_ closet." Lexie cheerfully let her sister pull her along.

Macey flipped through her closet, looking for something that would fit Lexie. Finally, she saw a pretty lavender mini dress that would fit perfectly. "C'mere, Lex," she said, and she slipped the dress onto Lex's body. She put on some pink lipgloss and deep purple eyeshadow.

"Now we're ready, right Lex?" Lexie nodded, so she grasped Macey's hand and allowed her to lead her outside. Macey's family was waiting in the car.

Macey slid in the middle next to Platinum.

"Ready, Mace?" he said, and Macey nodded nervously. Her father drove them to the square, and Macey got out, gripping Lexie's hand. She had to let go when she got on line to sign in, and Lexie wished her a good luck with volunteering. Macey got on line, scanning the crowds for one of her friends.

Her heart was beating too fast, her breathing short, rapid and uneven. Could she do this? After the Peacekeeper took some of her blood, it got worse. Her head was spinning, and she walked in dizzying circles. A Peacekeeper, looking as though he pitied her, gently took her arm and guided her to the right place, having given her age to him.

Macey waited patiently for the Choosing to start, and her head started to clear. She felt a grim smile cross her face. Several people were whispering and staring pointedly at her; they all knew she was volunteering that year. Though Macey was annoyed at all the staring, she enjoyed the attention. She didn't even stop when a runty sort of boy toppled over when she glared at him.

Finally, the escort stepped up to the microphone. Zwilly Hartwright was wearing a zebra print gown that fell to her calves, and she was wearing the most ridiculous sparkly heels that Macey had ever seen, which clashed horribly with her dress. She was also wearing a yellow wig that didn't match her outfit at all. Macey rolled her eyes. At least the people in the Districts had a sense of _style_.

"Let's get straight to the ladies!" she said when she approached the microphone. "However, I would just like to express how _honored _I am to be here today…" she said, and Macey had difficulty not rolling her eyes. When she finished, Macey's heart pounded. Should she just say that she volunteered right away? Or wait until Zwilly Hartwright said the name? She didn't want to seem too eager, so she waited until Zwilly called the name.

"Katie-Beth Grandel!" she said. A fifteen year old emerged from the crowd, at ease. She knew there was going to be a volunteer, but she still looked nervous. When Zwilly asked for volunteers, Macey waited a few seconds just to torture her. She watched the fear build up in the girl's eyes, then volunteered:

"I volunteer as tribute!" Katie-Beth looked relieved, and Macey smirked at her when she went up to the stage.

Zwilly tried to hold Macey's arm as she went up, and Macey thought of jerking away, but she didn't.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" said Zwilly, and Macey told her in the sweetest voice she could.

"Well, let's give a round of applause to Macey!" Everyone clapped and cheered, but very half-heartedly. Macey didn't care. She only wanted to make her father proud.

She flashed her brothers brilliant smiles, and they only half-smiled back. Macey wondered why. Did they think she didn't have a chance?

Macey didn't know. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the boy's name being called, and another boy volunteering.

When they dragged Macey into the Justice Building, Macey wasn't thinking.

She was barely listening when her parents said goodbye to her. Nor her brothers. She only heard when Lexie and Onyx were saying goodbye, and, finally, her brothers pulled her aside, confirming her fears.

"You shouldn't've done it, Mace," said Marble, looking worried.

"It's fine," she said firmly.

"You might be killed, though," Hero warned her.

"I won't die then," she said simply.

"You may not be killed, but you can die in there." Marble said. "I almost did." Macey hesitated, then backed down. She was puzzling over what this meant, and, when her time was up, she knew.

* * *

Daniel Mola, 17

* * *

"Gabe Thatcher," said Zwilly Hartwright. A boy who was at least half Daniel's size didn't even blink before he went up to stage. He did look a little worried as to why he was chosen, but otherwise, he looked okay.

Daniel considered him in the Games, then shrugged. When Zwilly asked for volunteers, Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he said, and, seeing the smile on his face, Zwilly smiled back at him.

Daniel was relieved. Nicole wasn't picked, and, even if she was, she would've been safe.

When he was dragged into the Justice building after he volunteered, the first person he hugged was Nicole. She was crying, and hugging him so tightly.

"Please…Daniel…" she said. "Come back home…I don't care about anything else…I just want you to come back home."

"I promise I will. I promise." he said, smoothing her hair.

"Do it for your mother," was all his father said, and Jess just stood there, hugging him. Silently. Because Jess's form of defiance was silence. She knew it was wrong, what the Capitol did, but she wasn't stupid enough to say it aloud.

When Nadya and Aeneus entered his room, they were smiling at him.

"I knew you could do it. You're going to win the Games, Daniel!" said Nadya, kissing him on the cheek.

"You got this, bro," said Aeneus assuredly.

"Yeah," said Nadya softly, fingering a pendant at her throat. She unclasped it. "Here," she said. "Take this. That way we'll always be with you." she said, and Daniel kissed her on the lips very softly, only as a friend.

It was a heart, very beautiful, probably cost Nadya's family a fortune.

"We'll miss you. Come back, please. Life would be incredibly boring without you." said Aeneus, breaking the awkward silence. Daniel laughed.

When they left, Daniel felt he could do anything. Even team up with the Careers, though he hated them. Kill people, even though he hated it. Only to get back to the one person who mattered to him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I'm so sorry for the slow update! I still need more tributes, particularly the girl tributes, so keep submitting, please! The form is on my profile, and I will only accept tributes through PM. Here is the updated tribute list:**

**District 1**

**Aurelia Sarutobi (female, 18)  
Jin-Mao Xiang (male, 16)**

**District 2**

**Macey Silver (female, 16)  
Daniel Mola (male, 17)**

**District 3**

**Maggie Falls (female, 16)  
Open spot (male)**

**District 4**

**Emily Graden (female, 15)  
Kai Azula (male, 12)**

**District 5**

**Reserved (female)  
Reserved (male)**

**District 6**

**Vera Harding (female, 15)  
Tanner Mustang (male, 16)**

**District 7**

**Ariane Mason (female, 17)  
Reserved (male)**

**District 8**

**Colleen Reyna (female, 16)  
Gareth Archer (male, 18)**

**District 9**

**Open spot (female)  
Rye Kuna (male, 14)**

**District 10**

**Open spot (female)  
Reserved (male)**

**District 11**

**Open spot (female)  
Wolfbane Stride (male, 16)**

**District 12**

**Open spot (female)  
Codie Shay (male, 15)**

**Here is the points list. Remember, you get twenty for submitting a tribute and ten for reviewing:**

**TypeWritersAreCool- 70 points**

**cc4s- 80 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 60 points**

**CrazyChick224- 20 points**

**KunoichiOtakuAnime- 20 points**

**Don'tTouchThatBackButton- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 20 points**

**Lady Galilea- 20 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 40 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

** Now, review if you want points!**


	6. Chapter 6: District 10

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 10

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18

* * *

Ivy held her breath, trying not to make a sound. She heard only the slight rustling of the leaves as the wind picked them up in its clutches. She thought of how easily the wind could pick her up, and drag her to the Capitol, to die in the Games. She pushed the thought away, breathing only slightly heavier than before. Keating stood by her back, knife in hand as she drew a knife from her belt. Her movement sent him looking at her intensely, but she had spotted a deer.

Prey was so easy on District 10, as they were the livestock district. Not only were Ivy and Keating allowed to hunt, but they were forced to. Ivy, unlike most people, was good at hunting, and considered it good practice for the Hunger Games, just in case she got reaped. But her chances of getting reaped were slim. Since she kept a good job, by selling the meat she caught to the butchers (which was often, since hunting was almost second nature to her), she didn't have a lot of tessera. Yes, her name was in the reaping bowl when she was twelve three times, but compared to other people, she got off easy. She knew one person in her district who had seven brothers and sisters, and he had to take eleven tessera. He was several years older than she was, and people said it was a miracle that he escaped the reaping with his life.

That said person was standing next to her as she took her aim at a fatal shot to the deer, and brought it down. The deer stumbled and fell, and Ivy ran full on towards it, Keating at her side. She had caught the deer in the stomach, then she slit the deer's throat.

Most of the deer that Ivy caught were small and young, but this deer was a huge, full grown male deer that almost came higher than her head.

"Whatcha going to do with that big guy, Ivy?" Keating teased as Ivy started dragging it to the edge of the woods. Ivy shrugged.

"Sell it. He has a lot of meat on him. It's a buck. I don't really know, Keating. I'll give you a quarter of the money, if that's what you want." Keating nodded.

When they finally reached the edge of the woods, the sun was hinting at the edge of the horizon. Keating and Ivy finished the haul of the deer from the Meadow to the butcher's shop situated at the end of town. It was placed there for the hunters to have an easy time when bringing back their kills to town.

Every section of the district had different jobs. Ivy and Keating's part of the district hunted for the livestock wandering in the woods. Anther part tamed wild animals, such as horses, and then sold them for various reasons at horse auctions. Another part raised farm animals and sold them for money. Ivy and Keating's part of town was generally richer than the other parts of the district, mostly for what they did.

The butcher, a tall, broad man named Faubus, came to the back door and helped carry in the deer. He inspected it for flaws and blemishes, then estimated a price.

"I'll give you 400 capitolions **(A/N: This is just a currency I came up with. They're the coins that the districts use, but in the Capitol they're worth a lot more)** for it." Ivy asked if he could go higher.

"450, and that's as high as I'm going, Monstel," Ivy looked at Keating, then nodded. He went to his vault and took out a bag of coins.

"450 capitolions, as promised, Monstel," Ivy took the bag eagerly and thanked him.

"I'll see you at the square, Keating," Keating nodded as Ivy headed off in the direction of her house. One might wonder why they were meeting at the square. Because it was the day of the Choosing for the 25th Hunger Games. Ivy breezed in the door of her home, watching her mother sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around the mug of herbal tea.

"Mum?" Ivy asked gently. Her mother looked up and nodded in the direction of the steam that Ivy noticed when she came in.

"Thanks," she said curtly, and stripped off her clothing. She lowered herself into the warm bath, and soaked off all the dirt and sweat from the woods. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to stand near her bed.

"I…picked out an outfit for you, Ivy," said her mother. Ivy turned to the bed as she put her dark brown hair in another towel. On it there lay an ivory dress that shimmered slightly. "I hope you like it…" said her mother before she slumped back into her chair, sipping her tea.

"Thank you, Mum. It's beautiful." Ivy said as she slipped on the dress. It went just below her knees.

Ivy stepped in front of the mirror by the window, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She had a sudden thought. Maybe…if she went to the Capitol, she could meet her father! Her father, because she had never met him. Her father, because he went to the Capitol and abandoned Ivy's mother when she was pregnant with Ivy, all because of an ambition to become a Gamemaker. He was screwed up, but Ivy wanted to know him. She would volunteer.

Even if she died during the Games.

* * *

Jesse Turner, 17

* * *

Jesse spread out the piece of paper on the table before Dwayne and Hunter. "Okay guys, here's the plan," he said, and started to rattle off the plan.

Every week, Jesse and Dwayne and Hunter went to the baker's shop to try and take a rival of Jesse's down. Her name was Willa, and Willa had made a fool of Jesse the first time he had tried to rob her father's store. Every week, into the early hours of the morning, he and his friends tried to break into the store to bring Willa down, though when Jesse got in deep enough, he sent Dwayne and Hunter out so he could personally hurt Willa like he never had before.

This week, Jesse was sure as ever that he could do what he planned to do for the last few years. Even though today was the day of the Choosing. It was early morning, though, 3 am, the time that people were in their deepest sleep, and Jesse and Hunter and Dwayne barely made any sounds when they walked.

He rolled up the map plan and pulled a lighter from his pocket. "Memorize it?" Dwayne and Hunter nodded. He lit the lighter, and a spark ignited, licking the face of the map. It was essential that no one see their plans, nor steal them, and that they all memorize them.

The ashes crumbled in Jesse's hand, and fell to the floor. Jesse smiled inwardly. That's how he would beat Willa. She'd fall to pieces in his hand, then crumble to the floor.

He nodded to Dwayne and Hunter, and they slipped on their masks.

As they stepped inside, Jesse knew something was wrong. Something in the air was not usual.

He looked at his two friends, and nodded, meaning that they should proceed as usual.

He looked down at his feet, at a white wire. He smiled. Willa thought he could trap him. Yeah, right. That girl was a bi-

Something hit him hard on the head. As Jesse collapsed on the floor, clutching his head, he turned to see what had hit him.

It was Willa. She smiled, and Jesse had to admit that she was pretty: her blonde hair was tumbling down her shoulders, and her blue eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Oh, Jesse," she said, baring his teeth. "Did you really think I'd be that stupid?" Jesse groaned, and he saw her falter with the heavy pan in her hands.

"You okay? I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. Just to get you out of here." she leaned down, but Jesse scooted away from her.

"Get away from me, bitch," he growled, the profanity easily spewing from his mouth.

Willa's expression hardened. "Get the hell out of my shop, then, and don't ever come near me again, or I will report you to the Peacekeepers." Jesse stood up, his head throbbing, and went out the usual way. That was easy. He hated Willa. He'd never go near her ever again. Even if it meant taking away his chance at revenge.

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18

* * *

Ivy held her mother's hand as they walked to the Choosing in silence. Ivy kept her head down, not wanting to draw attention. When they reached the sign-in lines, Ivy dropped her mother's hand, and walked away.

By the time she got her finger pricked, Ivy had located an empty spot in the eighteen year old section. She stood there, waiting for the Choosing to start. As the clock struck one o'clock, the mayor stepped up to the podium and started to speak. Ivy only snapped to attention when the escort started her speech.

_Should I volunteer?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't leave her mother alone, she'd have no one to lean on, and her mother was very fragile. On the other hand, she could go to the Capitol, meet her father, maybe even win the Games, if he was generous to her in the arena. In the end, she decided she would volunteer. She'd be seen as saving someone's life. Even better. That'd gain her sponsors. And never having met her father, people'd feel bad. That he was Gamemaker, even more sponsors! All she had to do was survive the bloodbath, and she'd be fine.

When, suddenly, something happened that ruined her plans completely. Her name was called.

Ivy's head jerked up, and, suddenly, she found the crowds parting before her. She suddenly gasped. She tasted salt, and knew she was crying. Not sobbing, but the tears were coming. Just as death was.

* * *

Jesse Turner, 17

* * *

Jesse stood aside at the Choosing in his roped-off area, hanging his head low. Willa kept sending him smug glances, and he kept on glaring at her. When the girls' name was called, she looked absolutely appalled. She was crying, but no one seemed to notice. Jesse admired her bravery.

The escort, looking excited, took her hand and shook it, but dropped it almost immediately. "Let's have a round of applause for our tribute-" (she referred back to the paper) "-Ivy Monstel!" there was a smatter of applause that Jesse didn't participate in. He just wanted her to read the boy's name so he could punch Willa.

"Well, now it's time for the boy tribute! Hand me the envelope!" she said, snapping her fingers impatiently. A nervous looking boy came to the stage and handed her the boy's envelope.

She licked her fingers in evidently what was supposed to be a seductive way, and then opened the letter.

"Jesse Tanner!" Jesse jerked his head up, and craned his neck, searching. He was so calm about being chosen. He wanted to leave the District with a bang.

And he did. He walked up to Willa, and punched Willa squarely in the face, and blood immediately flowed from her nose.

He climbed up on stage, and shook the escort's hand, then Ivy's hand. She looked mildly surprised to see him punch Willa. Of course, Jesse's rivalry with Willa was legendary.

When he sat down in his room in the Justice Building after his parents left, Willa burst into the room, her face a complete mess. Jesse smirked. "You fucking bas-" she started, but Jesse cut her off.

"Oh no, no, no, Willa. There is only one bastard in here. It's you. You didn't tell me you liked me. Do you?" his smile was stretched wide. Willa's expression turned dangerous.

"Jesse Turner, I do not like you, but I am not in the business to hurt people." Jesse hovered closer to her, but she did not move.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" he kissed her. She was so surprised that she did not cease to kiss him until the Peacekeepers dragged her from the room.

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18

* * *

When Jesse Turner's name was called, Ivy inwardly rolled her eyes. She knew about Jesse and his obsession with beating the baker's daughter, Willa. Just her luck, that she had to get the most impulsive and stupid district partner. Even worse, the people in her district turned on her for voting for her.

She smoothed her dress as she sat in the Justice Building.

When she sat down, her mother came in, crying a bit. She fell on Ivy, who sort of patted her back awkwardly. Ivy and her mother held that position for a minute, before Ivy pulled away from her mother. "Hey, Mom, I'm going to be alright, you know that? Dad…he might see me and take pity on me, give me an easy time. I could win this thing, you know? I really could, if I try hard enough." her mother nodded.

"Take this, Ivy," said her mother after a pregnant pause. She unclasped a necklace from around her neck that Ivy had never seen before. It was a silver, broken heart on a silver chain-link necklace. Ivy stared at it as her mother drizzled the necklace onto her hand. "Your father will recognize you when he sees this. I promise."

Ivy smiled, and put on the necklace.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll miss you. I promise I'll try." Her mother smiled, before there was a knocking on the door and her mother disappeared.

Only two minutes went by before Keating came in quietly. He sat on the plush couch next to Ivy. "Hey, Ivy." he smiled weakly.

"Why did they do it?" she whispered into his chest a minute later when he hugged her.

"Choose you?"

"Yes."

"I believe they did it because your mother told them to."

Ivy froze.

"Why would my mother do that?"

"She wanted you to meet your father."

Ivy closed her eyes. Keating kissed her on top of her head in a brotherly way.

"I'll miss you, Ivy. Do try and come home. I need a hunting partner, and no one out there is as good as you. As a plus, life would be incredibly boring without you." Ivy laughed, and then Keating left with a swift smile. Ivy fingered her necklace, the last thing she had to hold onto home before she was sent to the Capitol.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long update! Tribute list is almost done! Remember, the limit is three, so keep on submitting if you don't have three of them already!**

**Here is the points list:**

**TypeWriter'sAreCool-90 points**

**cc4s- 110 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 80 points**

**CrazyChick224- 60 points**

**Don'tTouchThatBackButton- 20 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 20 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 40 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points!**

**The tribute form and list is on my profile and is updated every time I receive a tribute. Now review, grasshoppers!**


	7. Chapter 7: District 12

**A/N: Yay! The SYOT is closed. I have chosen the victor (completely at random), the bloodbath tributes (completely at random), final fight tribute (completely at random), and the other tributes' death order, completely at random. Might I say, it is coming as a complete shock as to who is the victor. I am not going to tell you who the victor is, you'll just have to read on. You might not get updates from me from April 7th-April 24th, because I am going to Israel with my grade. After that, I'll be updating like crazy, so don't worry. If you have any more questions, ask me (or Lady Galilea) through PM! Without further ado, here is District 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 12

* * *

Anna-Marie Folber, 14

* * *

Anna-Marie sat in the corner, where she thought no one could see her. Only her brother, Noah, could see her, because her twin had the natural instinct to know where the only person who could relate to him wandered. She looked at him, and he ignored her, as per usual.

Ever since she had ousted Diorelle Seeber's pregnancy to her mother, Noah hadn't so much as looked at her. Diorelle had volunteered for the Games, and killed herself.

This didn't bother Anna-Marie. Ever since Diorelle had as good as told Anna-Marie that the father of her child was Anna-Marie's boyfriend, Anna-Marie couldn't take it. She knew that Diorelle's mother would disown Diorelle for getting pregnant, so she had no problem ruining someone else's life.

No one even suspected Anna-Marie for doing this, for killing a child. Noah was the only one, and Anna-Marie had his word that he wouldn't tell anyone the real reason why Diorelle had volunteered.

She watched as her younger half-sister, Grace, danced around the kitchen in dim light. She was mostly watching Grace's twin, Madison, who often seemed overshadowed by Grace. In a way, Grace was like herself: loud, dominating everything. Madison was like Noah: quiet, trying not to get into Grace's way, though she was much prettier than Grace. But Anna-Marie was much prettier than her brother, if Noah was a girl.

Anna-Marie absentmindedly brushed her fingers through her red-gold hair, which was pulled back in a braid. She got bored of watching Grace tower over Madison, so she yawned and stood up.

Grace looked at her worriedly. "Did you not like it, Annie?" the twins were the only ones allowed to call Anna-Marie "Annie".

Anna-Marie squinted at her half-sister, who shrugged, looking completely normal, when, on the inside, Anna-Marie could see the fear in her eyes.

A few weeks ago, Anna-Marie had caught Grace blacking out a painting that depicted Madison the more beautiful twin. Anna-Marie had told Grace she'd pay for it, but Grace promised she'd do anything to keep Anna-Marie quiet.

The truth: Madison was the more beautiful one, the one who deserved to shun Grace aside, to steal the spotlight. Anna-Marie may have had power over almost everyone in the District, but she liked to watch people suffer, even her sister Madison, who she thought she loved more than anything in the world.

Anna-Marie smiled as she pulled on a cotton-white dress for the reaping, which drew attention to her red-gold hair and green-gold eyes. She pulled on her black combat boots, which, although it didn't match her outfit, seemed to go just perfectly with it.

Anna-Marie looked out of the window of her room, laughing at all the people below, starting to pour into the town square. Almost everyone there was under her power.

She was enjoying every minute of her power.

* * *

Codie Shay, 15

* * *

Codie stared down the smaller boy as Carter smiled confidently up at him. Codie's confidence, which had been higher than his friends last night, was now dripping away, melting like the candle wax from the candle that Codie had lit last night.

Carter had just told Codie his sealed fate. Surely no one had believed him, right?

But today was the day of the Choosing. There was no turning back now, especially when everyone in the districts had voted a little over a month ago.

Luke grabbed his arm.

"Just let it go, Codie," he murmured so that only Codie could hear. Codie glared at Carter for a few more moments, then he drew away from him, and stomped off to a dark alley.

Luke and Brooke followed him.

Codie leaned against the wall of a decrepit building and slumped to the ground, shoving dirt and garbage out of the way. Luke and Brooke sank down on either side of him, and Brooke touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Codie it's okay," she said softly, and Luke nodded.

"Okay, Brooke? Carter told the whole district that I wanted to go into the Games! Now they've all voted me in!"

"Someone might volunteer," piped up Luke, but Codie shook his head sadly.

"The odds that someone will volunteer for me are not in my favor, Luke. District 12 hasn't ever had a volunteer. Ever. What makes you think that someone will volunteer for me this year, when the people int he district voted for me specifically because they thought I wanted it? No maniac would do that. Not when they have the chance to spare themselves. This whole district is made up of a bunch of lazy bums who have nothing better to do than starve to death." Codie spat on the ground. Brooke brushed a piece of her straight black hair behind her ear.

"Listen, Codie, we will make Carter pay for doing that to you. He will learn his lesson, once you get out of the Games." Codie, again, shook his head.

"Listen to me, Brooke, I'm not coming out of the Games alive. District 12 hasn't had a victor since the 8th Hunger Games which was seventeen years ago! And even then, he got lucky!" Brooke and Luke looked at each other. Arguing with Codie was useless.

"If you do get picked," said Luke slowly, Brooke frowning slightly, "then I'll volunteer for you." Codie ran a hand through his blond mop of hair.

"I'd never ever let you waste your life because of me, Luke. You deserve to live on, have a good life. Don't waste your life by volunteering for me." Luke and Brooke, knowing the case was hopeless, gave each other a significant look.

"C'mon, let's go," Codie muttered. "Don't want to be late, and I have to change for the Choosing." Brooke and Luke nodded.

Codie braced himself for coming into the door of his home, which usually smelled like meat, because his mother ran the butcher shop. Brooke and Luke dutifully followed him in the hopes of getting food. He unlocked the back room, and stripped a few thick pieces of steak off of a carcass. He carefully wrapped them up in plastic.

"Just smoke them a little before you eat them," he said, and they nodded, and left the shop.

Codie locked the back room as he exited it, and opened the door that went above to his home. His wrinkled nose lost its crinkles as he breathed in fresh, clean air. He nodded to his mother, who was at the table, stirring her coffee.

He went into his room and found an outfit laid out for him. He showered, and put on the button-down white t-shirt and the blue jeans that lay on his bed. He found his sister, Isabelle, and his mother standing at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for him to be ready. They were running late, but, fortunately, the square was just in front of their house, so they had no problem.

When Codie signed in, he craned his neck and searched the crowd for Luke and Brooke, but a Peacekeeper shoved him into his section, and he had just enough time to hear the girl's name called.

"Anna-Marie Folber." Anna-Marie was the mayor's daughter, and she was not a nice person. She knew everyone in the district's secret, and held it over their heads to get them to do anything she wanted them to. Fortunately, she held nothing over Codie's head.

He was so immersed in thought that he almost didn't hear the name.

His own.

He was expecting it, of course, but it still came as a shock. He struggled to remain calm as he stared at the person who had caused all of it to happen as he walked to the stage. Not believing that this could actually have been happening to him.

Then an appropriate quote came to mind: _If you don't think tonight will end, then there is no tomorrow._ Yes, indeed.

* * *

Anna-Marie Folber, 14

* * *

Anna-Marie sat in the Justice Building, waiting. She had just gotten reaped! Well, chosen. For the Hunger Games. How quickly a day passes.

No one had come for her yet.

She was hoping that Madison might come to her, but five minutes had passed, and no one-

Anna-Marie's head shot up as the door opened quietly. Her sister, Madison was coming in to the room, and she quickly embraced Anna-Marie. They stood in that position for some time before Anna-Marie pulled away and looked Madison in the face, cradling it in her hands.

Madison looked at her as the tears steadily flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't go, Annie." she whispered as the two sisters hugged again.

"I won't. I promise." Anna-Marie whispered. The door opened again.

"Time's up," said a harsh voice. Anna-Marie looked at him, her face ridden with tears.

"No," she said, but the Peacekeeper came in and grabbed Madison by the arms. "Let go of my sister!" Anna-Marie shouted.

Another Peacekeeper came into the room, and grabbed Anna-Marie as she attempted to attack the Peacekeeper.

"Let her go!" she was screaming, and Madison was sobbing. "Let my sister go!" she kicked the Peacekeeper, and he loosened his grip. She bolted free of him, and ran to her sister. She punched the Peacekeeper in the face and he let go of Madison. Madison leapt into Anna-Marie's arms, and Anna-Marie held her close.

"I love you," Anna-Marie said simply. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Madison was gone.

* * *

Codie Shay, 15

* * *

Only his mother and Isabelle came. Of course, how could his sisters have come, when they were all dead, killed by the Capitol in the Hunger Games? How could his father have come, when he was murdered…murdered by the Capitol? Codie had to beat the odds, stay alive, he thought as his mother hugged him.

When Isabelle approached to give him one last hug, Codie's eyes teared up.

"You're going to come back," she whispered, "you're going to come back and I know it." Codie smiled reassuringly at her, and wiped off a tear from her face.

"Don't watch it…when I'm gone. In defiance. Do it, Isabelle. Remember I love you." Isabelle nodded, tears now pouring down her face.

She left the room with Codie's mother.

Codie was now broken-hearted. He may as well have told his family to not watch the Games after he died, which was admitting that he did not have a chance in the Games.

He sat on the couch, and cradled his head in his hands until Brooke and Luke came in.

They let themselves in, and sat down on either side of him. Brooke rubbed his back in a sisterly sort of way, and Luke just sat there, his eyes hollow and sunken, looking as though he were the one who was going to die in a few weeks.

"Remember, I've only got like, a less than 3 percent chance that I'll survive. The Careers, if they're strong…they'll dominate the field. Don't get your hopes up. I'm not coming home." they both nodded, Luke's body shaking with silent sobs.

"Take care of Isabelle." he said. "You take care of my little sister, or I swear…" his voice caught, and Brooke hugged him tightly.

"We will, we promise, Codie. We won't let her starve." Codie looked into Luke's eyes, and sincerely hoped that after he was dead, that he would keep on feeding his sister. The only person close to him in the world.

**A/N: Wow that was a fast update, wasn't it? So, most of you are expecting me to write a lot over spring break, huh? WRONG! I'm going to be packing and rushing around for my big Israel trip with my grade, so I'll be M.I.A. for a while. But I'll try to update as much as I can beforehand. Also, my school play is tomorrow night (gasps), and I am really stressed out. The Israel trip is the spans over the last week of break to the end of April (the 22nd). I might be jet-lagged a bit, so don't expect a lot. Please don't kill me!**

**Regarding the story, there is a poll on my profile that asks your opinion for what the arena should be. Again, just your opinion!**

**Here is the sponsor list:**

**TypeWriter'sAreCool- 100 points**

**cc4s- 120 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 90 points**

**Don'tTouchThatBackButton- 20 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**goldie031- 20 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**CrazyChick224- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Hope I didn't forget anyone! If you are reviewing as a guest, however, you will not receive points! If you think I missed you, please PM me and I'll update the list!**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points!**

**The SYOT is officially closed, just a reminder! Thank you again to everyone who submitted tributes!**


	8. Chapter 8: District 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 7

* * *

Ariane Mason, 17

* * *

Ariane was exhausted from last night. She had come home from Bliss Loper's party in the early hours of the morning, feeling drunk (though she wasn't) and wasted (though she wasn't). Ariane was the ultimate party animal, and she sure didn't let her aunt and uncle stop her.

Her aunt Rebekka disapproved of Ariane partying so much, and her husband, Genuose, just went along with whatever Rebekka said, standing there and nodding like the idiot he was.

Ariane, however, wasn't worried about that right now. She just wanted to lay on her bed all day, because, on a normal day, she would have a shift working in the forest at dusk for two hours, but today, in all days, could not be defined as normal.

Today was the day of the Reaping. (A/N: Okay, so saying Choosing is really annoying, so I'm just going back to calling it Reaping.) Ariane wouldn't have gone, but she was forced by law to attend, even if she wasn't of Reaping age.

Ariane was feeling dread about today's reaping. It was the first Quarter Quell. President Snow had announced months ago on the television what it would consist of: an arena even harder than before, and the fact that the tributes would be chosen by their districts!

Ariane felt the hatred towards the Capitol flowing through her veins. To have the districts vote for someone's child? That was sick and cruel. Ariane couldn't wait until there was a Quarter Quell that included only the Capitol's children. Better yet, until the Capitol could be fought against! Ariane wasn't the one to wait for her future to happen in front of her: she was one to take a stand…Once she got over her partying.

At that moment, Aunt Rebekka called up to her from the kitchen. Though her aunt hated her (really wished that the Mason scum were all dead), she always put on a mask for Ariane's friends. That was one of the things Ariane hated most about her aunt: she was dark and dirty and cruel on the inside, but on the outside, she was all sweet and pretended that she loved her niece and supported every decision she ever made about her life.

Not wishing to contradict her aunt, she threw on what her aunt thought was acceptable clothing (because the dress she wore to Bliss's party wouldn't work) and hurried downstairs.

Aunt Rebekka was sitting at the table with her husband, and Ariane's friends, Marlee and Casianna were standing on the dusty porch, plainly waiting for her to come outside.

Ariane ran a hand through her long, waist-length brown hair and slipped on some dirty shoes. Her aunt pretended to fuss over the state of her hair, but when Ariane punched her not too lightly, she dropped her hands, and almost pushed Ariane out the door.

Casianna put a hand on Ariane's back. "I don't get why you hate her. She's so sweet!" she said, referring to Aunt Rebekka.

"You don't understand, Cassy." she said seriously, trying to tame her knotty hair.

"What? You think she's evil?" Ariane cast her thoughts to her aunt, who thought she should rot in hell because her parents died in the rebellion. Her aunt thought she would meet the same end.

"Yes, Marlee," she said, closing her eyes. "That's exactly what I think," she said, referring to the memory of last month, when Aunt Rebekka had told Ariane she had her vote for the Hunger Games.

In other words, she was going to the arena.

* * *

Owen Beta, 17

* * *

Owen never got lonely. What, with thirteen siblings, how could one get lonely? Though he enjoyed having a large amount of siblings, he sometimes felt that he didn't get enough attention from his parents. Instead of talking to them, Owen kept to himself, which was how he liked it anyways.

Owen was the king of secrecy in his family. He always snuck around District 7, doing whatever he pleased. Despite his huge build, he managed pretty well. Today, he was playing hooky on his job: cutting down trees. Owen hated going to his job, though he was good at it. Besides, his family didn't need the money, because his father was super-rich from winning the first ever Hunger Games.

Owen caught sight of his little sister, Sarah, who was only seven years old. Sarah was about the sweetest thing anyone ever could have met. She danced around a corner and disappeared. He stood, hidden in the shadows, watching as his younger brother, Jake, following her around the same corner. Owen inwardly rolled his eyes. Sarah probably had something of Jake's.

He peeked into the next room, looking at what was happening. Sarah had found a dead end in their monstrous home, a rarity, so she was dancing out of Jake's way very fast in an expertly way. He lunged for the small object in Sarah's hand and she stopped moving.

"Whoa, Sarah, what you got there?" he asked his five year old younger sibling. Sarah smiled sweetly.

"It's going to be Mr. Pudding's bib for our tea party." she said innocently. Owen stared down at what he was holding. It looked like Jake's tie for the reaping.

"Well, do you think Mr. Pudding can wait until Jake is finished with it?" Sarah gave him those sweet puppy dog eyes, but Owen didn't fall for it.

"Okay, Jakey can have it. But as soon as he's done with it!" she said, frowning in the cutest way possible.

She skipped off merrily, and Jake glowered at her as she went. Owen handed him the tie, a rather ugly one that possibly his mother picked out. Being from the Capitol, she didn't have a bad sense of style, but it wasn't the best one either. Somewhere in between.

"Nervous for the reaping?" Jake nodded.

"Who knows who the district could have voted for?" he replied nervously as he put on the tie, looking in the mirror propped up by a stray book. Owen hung his head.

"Really, do you think anyone voted for _us_?" Jake whipped around to stare at Owen.

"Well, we're the children of the one of the only Victors in District 7. Maybe they think we can win again so they can spare their kids the terror of dying." Owen inwardly rolled his eyes.

He could've died several times. Like when that axe flew near his head and nearly cut it off. When he thought he could've died from food poisoning. Owen was not the careful type. Besides, he was pretty sure that almost every kid in the district had been close to dying: they worked in the lumber district, where they had to use an axe to cut down trees. Owen hardly doubted that he'd have a hard time in the arena. _If_.

He forced a laugh. "Probably right." at Jake's panicked expression, however, he said, "Don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. None of us will be picked." he said, sounding totally at ease.

"And what if we do?" Jake prompted, making Owen's heart sink. But he smiled slyly.

"I've learned the world of district 7, my friend," he said, tapping his nose.

Looking slightly alarmed, Jake left the room, leaving Owen to sit on a pile of books.

Sometimes it was hard to care for a family when you had so many secrets up your sleeve.

* * *

Ariane Mason, 17

* * *

Ariane growled in frustration as she raked a hand through her hair about an hour later. The reaping was about to start, and her hair was getting all frizzy. She looked helplessly at Casianna, who quietly made her way over to Ariane to do her hair.

As the silly escort, Trevin Carell, a man who wore too many bright colors for Ariane's liking, stepped up to the podium after the mayor finished speaking, Casianna started braiding her hair into a French braid. As she quickly made progress, Ariane listened to Trevin's speech about _what _an honor it was to be here, and all that necessary crap. When Casianna let go of the braid, it was not because she was done. It was because of the name Trevin had called out.

_Ariane Mason_. Ariane's head whipped around as she stared at her Aunt Rebekka, who was smiling sinisterly, coldly, cruelly. Ariane ducked her head and pretended she had dropped something, then walked through the path the other kids had made for her.

She had expected it, of course. The Capitol had probably threatened the entire district to vote for the girl whose parents had helped the rebel cause.

And Aunt Rebekka had probably helped.

Ariane couldn't think of anything else throughout the rest of the reaping, not even when her district partner was called. She knew she should've been paying attention to assess him, but she didn't.

All she could think of was betrayal. Of course, she knew she should've been expecting it, but it still came as a shock to her.

When she shook her district partner's hand, a guy named Owen Beta, his hand felt rubbery and bland. She was still in shock when she sat down in her room in the Justice Building. Aunt Rebekka and Uncle Genuose didn't come to visit, but Casianna and Marlee did. Their faces were struck with tears, even though Ariane had warned them.

"If I want to satisfy them, I might as well die in the Bloodbath," she said. Her friends looked horror-struck.

"Why would you do that?" said Marlee, sounding horrified.

"Oh, I don't know," she said aimlessly, thinking of her aunt. "Because if I come back to 7, I won't even have a life to come back to. They'll make it a living hell." Marlee and Casianna broke down into tears.

Ariane was speaking truthfully. If she ever came back to District 7, she didn't think she'd survive.

* * *

Owen Beta, 17

* * *

Owen sat in the Justice Building, sitting calmly and quietly. He was slightly nervous to be chosen to compete in a fight to the death with twenty-three other children, but he had it in him. He had victor's blood running through his veins.

His district partner looked like she had been in a state of shock. She didn't seem like she was listening to anything the mayor said after she had gotten reaped, which, frankly, Owen normally wouldn't have cared about, but if she was to be his ally, she couldn't be like that.

His family slipped inside the fancy room. Matt, Cam, Faith Bethany, Tiffany, Rachel, Jake, Delilah, Vera, Yolanda, Sarah and Zoe, the twins. His parents brought up the rear, and then the door closed.

"Why?" said Owen helplessly. His family shook their heads. Sarah and Zoe, who were only 5 years old, asked loudly,

"Where's Owen going?" Owen glanced at his father with a hopeless expression.

"He's going to the Capitol, you know, where they have all the fancy clothes, sweethearts. He's going where Daddy went." he said soothingly.

"Is Owen going to come back?" Zoe said.

"Yes," said Owen's father firmly.

"How long is he going to be gone?" said Sarah.

"Oh, maybe a few weeks. You might be able to see him on the television. Get excited! Your brother is going to be famous!" he said, trying to sound excited.

The Peacekeepers came to collect his family, and when his friend Jack came in and said goodbye, it was all blurry.

When Jack left, he said to himself, "Famous? Yeah, right. Famous for dying in the first Quarter Quell."

**A/N: District 7! Yay! I'm going to try to write the rest of the reaping chapters in the next two weeks before I leave on the 7th. That way, I can start writing the arena chapters then come back to the U.S. and update crazily.**

**Here is the sponsor list. Again, please PM me if I forget to add you!**

**TypeWriter'sAreCool- 120 points**

**cc4s- 130 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 100 points**

**CrazyChick224- 80 points**

**Don'tTouchThatBackButton- 20 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 20 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	9. Chapter 9: District 6

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! So, I've just made a blog, which will now serve as the list, but the sponsor list will stay on the chapters themselves. The link is on my profile because the link got screwed up when I pasted it on this document, so it's on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

District 6

* * *

Vera Harding, 15

* * *

The picture, which should have been locked away in a heavily locked case, instead sat in Vera's hand, reminding her of both good and bad memories. Vera's mother had tried to keep it locked away for Vera's own good, but Vera had got to it, in the end.

The dust had almost obstructed Vera's view of the captured moment, but she had easily wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress, which she normally wouldn't've done for other dusty objects.

The emotions fell heavily on Vera's shoulders, but instead of letting them out, she kept them inside like a bombshell, though they threatened to turn inward and drive her mad. But Vera was born an actress.

She heard her mother's heavy footsteps climb up the stairs, and jumped so hard she dropped the photo. She kicked the lock box under the bed and quickly grabbed her brush. Her mother looked inside of Vera's room and looked Vera up and down. She came in, and Vera squeezed her eyes shut. _Don't see the box or the picture_, she prayed_, don't see it_. Her mother softly brushed Vera's hair and grabbed a clip to pull it back.

Her mother exited the room and closed the door without a word. Vera rushed to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear her mother sobbing.

With a rush of guilt whose source she didn't know, Vera pulled away from the door. She sat down on her bed and breathed heavily.

Had she not known her mother, she would've, at best, rolled her eyes, or, at worst, burst out laughing. But Vera knew what her mother was crying about. She closed her eyes, not letting the tears come out. Astounded, she felt a tear on her cheek, and gasped. She did _not _cry. Vera hardly let out any emotions at all. Vera was so emotionless that her father called her a rock.

Vera sat on her bed for a moment, waiting for the rest of tears, but none came. She finally stood in the mirror, and pushed back the sleeve of her dress. There it was. The scar that had been the first sign of the horrible disease that her mother could not identify. The coughing, aching, moaning in bed for months and months. It had been torture.

Then Vera's condition had gotten better. But she was still miserable when it went away. Worse than miserable. Almost suicidal. Terrible. Because not everything was okay in her world.

Vera bent down next to her bed to pick up the picture, which she placed in the breast pocket of her dress. She, again, pressed her ear against the door of her room, but her mother's footsteps were going away. Vera also knew that her mother's footsteps were heavy not because she was overweight, because she was a bit underweight, in fact, but because she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Vera looked out of the window, at all the kids hurrying to the Reaping, and she sighed. Today was going to be long, and she wanted someone beside her as she took the field. She wished her sister was here. She backed away from the window and breathed in sharply.

_Wishing didn't get you anywhere_, Vera thought, _not when everyone was getting sick, but not dying, when you wish you didn't catch it_, she thought, opening the door, _wishing that you didn't die from it_, the tears were coming, _wishing that when she was still sick, that she didn't die_. They were free falling down her face. _Wishing that I was dead when she died_. Vera sat at the top of the stairs, wiping her eyes. _No. Wishing has got me nowhere_. Vera thought.

She pulled the picture out of her pocket and stared lovingly into the face of her dead sister before her mother called her down to get to the reaping.

* * *

Tanner Mustang, 16

* * *

Tanner was staring in the mirror, fluffing up his hair, knowing he was supposed to be somewhere. Right, he was supposed to be with his girlfriend of this week. Via, was her name. He was sure she didn't mind waiting. Beauty takes time, Tanner told himself.

Tanner was told he was conceded, selfish, and so self-involved to no end. Tanner couldn't see what was wrong with being like that. He was also informed that he was a selfish brat, a liar, but Tanner didn't care. He thought there was nothing wrong with that.

Today, Tanner had to look especially nice, because today was the reaping for the 25th Hunger Games. And today was coming with a special twist: Tanner was volunteering. He wanted fame, glory and money, because he knew he could win.

Tanner was muscled and attractive, and he could draw an audience to himself in almost a split second. Plus, volunteers got plenty of sponsors! Tanner smiled at himself in the mirror. He didn't even need to try. He'd told his parents last night, and while his mother had looked a bit sad and a bit disapproving, his father had whole-heartedly supported him. Via, however, was the first one he told he was volunteering. She did look troubled, but there was something in her eyes that hinted she really didn't care. Whatever. She probably knew that he was going to come home.

He finally opened the door to his bedroom, and found his mother and father sitting at the table, with sunlight streaming in through the open window. They were eating breakfast.

"Tanner!" his father exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Tanner. "There's my boy! I'm so proud of you! Volunteering today, eh, son?" he said happily.

"Yeah," said Tanner, managing a smile.

His mother looked at him, but said nothing other than "Via's at the door." Tanner shrugged at her and opened the door.

His girlfriend of a few days now stepped into the kitchen, and Tanner started kissing her passionately. Tanner's father started sniggering. Tanner and Via broke apart.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" he said as he left the house. He put one arm around Via's waist, very close to her butt. They walked to the square in silence. Tanner could only think how lucky he was, to have a hot girl by his side, his father loving everything he did, and getting everything he wanted. Plus, he'd look like a Saint, for volunteering. He'd be saving someone's life.

Tanner closed his eyes, and his hand drooped lower. He tried to imagine how awesome the Capitol was going to be. Amazingly sweet. His eyes popped open. "Oh god, Via, I forgot something." This of course, was not true, he was just getting it into her head that he was reassuring her he'd be right back. He smiled inwardly at his brilliance. (A/N: Laughing while I write this.)

He squeezed Via's left butt cheek, and she shrieked and ran away. She left Tanner there, looking dumbfounded. _How did my plan go wrong?_ He asked himself. He shrugged it off. He wasn't really feeling anything with Via anyways.

He headed right off to the reaping. When the Peacekeeper pricked his finger, he barely felt anything. Soon enough, he wouldn't have to have that. He'd be exempted from the Hunger Games for life.

When he got to his section, he noticed all the girls were stuck together in a clump, and they were very far away from Tanner. They shot disapproving looks.

"Got something to say to me, ladies?" he said rudely. One girl at the middle, Via, burst into tears.

Tanner rolled his eyes. Via was a loser, and a baby. He smiled at a girl not connected to the clump, and she yelped and backed away from Tanner. Tanner's eyes started watering. Why was everyone being so mean to him?

He shifted his focus elsewhere. The escort, a bubbly woman named Foreah Dinter, was just about to pick the girl tribute. She took the envelope mysteriously, and opened the flap. Tanner found himself hoping it was Via…

* * *

Vera Harding, 15

* * *

"Vera Harding," Vera opened her eyes, gasping in fear. Her mother had lost Vera's twin, she couldn't afford to lose Vera, too. But other than the gasp, she remained silent and calm. Vera surprised herself. When she chanced a glance at the screen, she saw a confident looking young woman walking to the stage, but that was not at al how Vera felt at the moment.

"That's right, deary," said Foreah Dinter, and she gently took Vera's limp hand and directed her to her mark.

"Now it's time to choose the boy tribute!" said Foreah, sounding annoyingly excited. Clearly she was eager to have some excitement, what with Vera's boring reaction. But what Foreah didn't know was that Vera's body was shaking with fear and sadness inside…

Foreah took the envelope and opened it up quickly. Vera scanned the crowd of boys. None of them looked like promising tributes-

"Bar-" but Foreah had barely gotten the boy's name out when another boy, clearly eager to do the job, ran forward to volunteer:

"I volunteer!" Vera, squinting at who it was, rolled her eyes in recognition. It was Tanner Mustang, an extremely vain and conceded brat of a boy. He got everything he wanted, and if he didn't…well, he used his fists to get it.

Vera would've liked to have a steady and calm ally, though she would've had to kill him.

Tanner, having the air of one holding down excitement, jumped onto the stage and puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look important. Vera had difficulty not rolling her eyes. Tanner was in no way _hot _in her eyes, but he was a threat. He could snap her neck in a second with those muscles.

When he shook her hand, she tried for a friendly smile, but he nearly crushed her hand, so she turned her expression to stone-cold. This son of a bitch wasn't getting any sympathy and help from _her_.

The Peacekeepers trooped Vera and Tanner to the Justice Building, and Vera plopped her self onto the couch, curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth. She told herself not to cry, not to cry, and it was a relief when her mother and father entered the room, even if her mother flung herself onto Vera and started crying hysterically, "Don't leave me."

Vera hugged her mother tightly, holding the tears fast, while her father stared at her with a hollow sort of expression on his face.

He held no tears back when Vera hugged him, saying out loud and clear enough for the Peacekeepers to hear, "It's just so unfair. So fucking unfair. You go there, Vera, and you beat them all." Vera nodded, the tears dripping down her face and onto his shirt. "Beat the crap out of them and show them that they didn't have a clue what hit them." Vera started sobbing, horrible sobs that racked her body.

This wasn't like Vera at all. She barely cried, and she certainly did not cry like a baby without its mother. _But it isn't_. She thought suddenly. _I'm crying like a sister has lost her twin. Which, ultimately, is losing her way in life._ Vera didn't stop crying, even until after her parents left the room.

She assumed the position of a curled up ball, continuing to sob like a child. When the door opened, she stopped crying immediately. It was Tanner.

"Tanner?" she said gasping.

Tanner nodded. He put his arm around her back, keeping it well away from her butt. It felt so natural and brotherly that Vera didn't pull away, and she suddenly realized that she was starved from human touch. She cuddled into him.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"I-my friends told me about you. They say that your sister died from a horrible disease. That you had the same disease, but you lived. I can't imagine how hard that must be." Vera waited for him to go on.

"Then, I realize, that I never notice you. All these years, you've seen siblings hold each other for the reaping, and you have not said a word, not cried one bit. That is a true act of bravery, coming up against something that makes you upset, maybe angry even. You're one of the strongest people I know, Vera. Honest." he looked so sincere about that Vera believed him.

"I-"

"I want us to be allies, Vera. I like having you on my team." Vera's mouth dropped open. An ally? This early in the Games?

It felt too good to be true…

* * *

Tanner Mustang, 16

* * *

Tanner's father burst into the room, roared when he saw Tanner, and threw Tanner onto the couch. For a moment, Tanner thought his father was mad at him. Then he realized- his father had weird ways to let off his emotions. He was probably excited.

"I'm proud of you, boy! Volunteered! And at 16, Jocelyn, 16 years old!" his mother had a solemn expression on her face.

"16, in my opinion, Garret, is too young an age to die horrifically." said Tanner's mother, and Tanner shot her a look that said plainly, _Don't ruin my moment_. He smiled at his father.

"I won't let you down, Father." he said proudly.

When Tanner's mother engulfed him in a hug, she whispered in his ear, "Good luck." Tanner sat back down on the couch, still in awe at his bravery for volunteering. He ran a hand through his hair.

Then the door opened again. It was Via.

"Via," he said quickly, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and standing up quickly.

Via, however, didn't speak. She slapped him across the face, and though it stung, Tanner knew he deserved it.

"Save your apologies, Tanner. You know that girl, Vera, your district partner?" Tanner nodded. Her name had come up in a few conversations, but he didn't really know her. Now he would be fighting her to the death.

"Well, I'll tell you her story. You probably don't know it, you're too self-absorbed." Tanner wanted to protest that comment, but he let Via speak.

"Vera was born a twin. Her twin sister… well, I don't know her name, because barely anyone speaks about her. Well, there was an epidemic of some disease eight years ago, and Vera and her twin caught it. It was pretty awful, but it didn't kill anyone. Vera's condition was looking good after four months, but her twin's condition worsened. She became sicker…some say by the hour. She got worse every day. She knew she was going to die.

"Because of their age, Vera wasn't told of her sister's condition. She was kept in a separate room always, in case Vera got sick again, and only her parents were allowed in. Vera was told that her sister would be back on her feet in five weeks, tops.

"It was a lie. It was a thin one, but Vera bought into it. She never had any thought that her sister was going to die. She was under the impression that her sister was almost back to normal.

"Then, one day, Vera noticed her parents weren't taking turns sitting at her twin's bedside. They made food only enough for three people. Vera wondered what was going on. When her parents went to sleep that night, she slipped into her twin's bedroom and saw…well, she was screaming her head off and for death. Her parents had quite the struggle pulling Vera away.

"After that day, Vera and her family swore never to speak her name again." Tanner took in Via's words. He didn't know this. All his life had been living in the small pocket of district 6 that his family owned. He didn't know, that all this time.

"I know, it's come as a big shock. I just want you to do one thing for me. Protect her in the arena. Vera's family needs her to come back. I'm sorry. I'm basically giving you a death sentence, but I can't bear that girl going in and dying. But please…do try and save her. Do your best Tanner." And without another word, she left the room. Tanner poked his head out the door and saw no one. He exited his room and looked at the plaque on the door opposite his room. _Tribute goodbyes_. The plaque read. Tanner opened the door. There sat Vera, curled up in a ball, crying. But she stopped when she saw Tanner.

"Tanner?" she said, a note of surprise in her voice. Tanner nodded and closed the door behind himself.

"Why are you here?" Tanner didn't answer. He put his arm around her back, and was grateful that she didn't pull away.

He finally spoke. "I-my friends told me about you. They say that your sister died from a horrible disease. That you had the same disease, but you lived. I can't imagine how hard that must be." He paused, then plowed on.

"Then, I realize, that I never notice you. All these years, you've seen siblings hold each other for the reaping, and you have not said a word, not cried one bit. That is a true act of bravery, coming up against something that makes you upset, maybe angry even. You're one of the strongest people I know, Vera. Honest." What Tanner said he meant it. The words flowed from his mouth so freely that he knew he wasn't lying.

"I-"

"I want us to be allies, Vera. I like having you on my team." Vera's mouth dropped open. Tanner himself felt a bit surprised, but he waited patiently for an answer.

**A/N: Hahaha! Suspense! Who liked the extra-long chapter? I know I did! I'm having a sleepover at my friend's house tomorrow, so a day off! I promise I'm going to try and get the rest of the reapings up before I leave for Israel. Have fun and review!**

**Here is the sponsor list. Again, please PM me if I forget to add you! Since submitting is closed, you can only score points by reviewing, so once everyone starts reviewing _this_ chapter, they will get fifteen points for reviewing instead of just ten.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 110 points**

**CrazyChick224- 90 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 130 points**

**cc4s- 130 points**

**Don'tTouchThatBackButton- 20 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 30 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	10. Chapter 10: District 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District 3

* * *

Maggie Falls, 16

* * *

Maggie closed her eyes, anticipating the slight tickle of the makeup brush her sister was swiping back and forth to put makeup on. She giggled ever so slightly when she felt it.

"Maggie," scolded her younger sister, Lucy. One might ask why Lucy was doing Maggie's makeup, when it should have been the other way around. Maggie would answer, _Because my sister is better at those things than I am_. Lucy would blush furiously and turn silent, most unlike herself.

Lucy was the only reason, in truth, that Maggie had friends. Maggie's family was so intelligent and smart, and…well, _nerdy _that for a few years of Maggie's life, she went without friends to support her. Lucy, however, was popular, friendly, pretty, and more than willing to help her sister have friends. She advised Maggie in every way she could, criticizing her clothes, her appearance, her personality. Maggie may have felt a bit uncomfortable with changing who she was both on the outside and on the inside, but she knew Lucy could work miracles, so she gratefully accepted her help.

"Stay still," Lucy ordered now, and Maggie shut her eyes tight and didn't move until Lucy said so. Maggie felt the wetness of the eyeliner brush that her sister used to apply the eyeliner, but she did not move. Lucy pulled back, and Maggie opened her eyes. She tried to look in the mirror, but Lucy blocked her view.

"I'm not finished yet. Don't look in the mirror." Lucy had applied foundation, blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. Maggie wondered how she'd look like. Lucy had promised to make her beautiful, and Maggie believed her, because that was what the Falls sisters did. In fact, it was what the Falls family did.

A few years ago, Maggie's father had invented something so incredible, they thought they'd be rich. What Maggie's father didn't know, however, was that another man had stolen his idea, though he tweaked it slightly, and handed it in to Maggie's father's boss before Maggie's father could do it. When Maggie's father presented his invention to his boss, he cast it aside, claiming it was too similar to the other's project. When Maggie's father found out what had happened, it was too late. He, did, however, swear to get revenge.

"Done!" said Lucy. She moved away from the mirror, and Maggie gasped. There sat in the mirror a sixteen-year-old girl, her huge, dark eyes brighter than ever, her eyelashes longer than normal, her face the perfect shade of tan, her lips a full, soft pink, and her eyes looked smoky. Maggie raised a hand to touch her cheek, and so did the girl in the mirror.

Maggie jumped up, and hugged her sister fiercely. "Thank you, Lucy! It's perfect!" She let go, and Lucy went to Maggie's closet to choose what she should wear. She picked out a black and white polka-dot dress with bubble sleeves and turned into a V-neck. Maggie slipped it over head, and pulled out the sandals she had polished herself last week. She slipped those on, and hurried downstairs to where her parents were making breakfast.

"Good morning, my darlings," said Zellen Falls to his daughters. Maggie and Lucy sat down next to each other at the table, and started to eat. It was a breakfast that normally they couldn't afford to eat, but Zellen had had a lucky break the past two weeks, earning more than he should, so he promised his girls a hearty reaping morning breakfast to keep their bodies focused.

"Thanks Dad," the girls both chirped, and their mother smiled at them.

Zellen sat opposite Maggie. "Tell me, Maggie, what exactly causes extinction of a species?" Maggie was long used to her father's supposed hard challenges.

"Well," she said slowly, "a change in their environment could help extinction, and if the species does not adapt well to it, they may not survive. For instance, if a fish's source of water was drained, it would have a hard time breathing." Zellen's face lit up.

"Excellent, Maggie." he beamed at her.

"Nervous today?" said Maggie's mother, Mida, and Maggie and Lucy nodded.

"Don't be," said Zellen. "I'm positive no one chose you." Maggie knew her father had been trying to work out the possibilities of his daughter's chances of being called up to the stage, but, as this year, the 25th Hunger Games, was a year that everyone voted, Maggie knew that his calculations would be useless.

* * *

Sean Jacobson, 16

* * *

Sean hurried as fast as he could to his home, where he knew he could escape the bullying. He tried to walk as fast as his limbs would carry him, but they would not cooperate with him. He gritted his teeth as the boys who were emotionally bigger but not physically bigger than him taunted him about having no proper friends except for his iguana, Capitan. He wished he could take a swing at them, give them a taste of their own medicine, but he had to control his temper. _They _came from families just as screwed up as he.

They edged closer to him.

"Hey, Jacobson, you mind if I take that iguana of yours? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, you have plenty of friends!" the boys snickered at the lame joke.

Sean wasn't fazed by this, but it did, for some reason, make him boil with anger. No one, _no one _made fun of his iguana, his only friend.

"Jacobson!" the leader, a doofus named Roofus (**A/N: haha that rhymes**) bellowed. "Answer me! Can I have your iguana?" Sean was fed up. He stopped walking, and slowly turned around.

"No." he said pleasantly. "Because, as I observed, the last time you tried to take him, he bit you. He doesn't like to be mistreated, and you aggravated him. So no." he turned around and started walking back home. Roofus roared.

"You will give me that iguana, or Jacobson, I swear-" but Sean had run up to him and punched him on the jaw. Blood splattered from where Sean had hit him and a bruise was already forming.

Sean stood there, frozen for a moment, then he fled. Roofus bellowed in rage and tried to run after Sean, but Sean was already safely in his house, locking the front door.

The only reason that Sean's door locked was because his family was rich. True, they were rich because Sean's father had cheated off some other guy's project and tweaked it a bit, then sold it to a high company in District 3 for a house load of money.

Before that, however, Sean's family was living a wreck. They lived in a broken-down wooden house, with a sagging roof and no heat or hot water. Sean and his father worked as carpenters until a grisly accident that left Sean with a scar on the back of his neck. It also left him hard of hearing.

So it was kind of a miracle when Sean's father had…taken the papers and copied them onto a separate sheet of paper, then tweaked it to make it seem better.

After that, Sean's family was rich. He was trained in physical combat by a personal trainer, and a doctor did some work on his ear, but to no effect. Other thank that, Sean's life was almost perfect.

"Son," said Sean's father, "is that you?" Sean responded that it was indeed, himself. He hurried over to the cage that held his only friend, his iguana, Capitan.

Sean's father sauntered into the room and frowned when he saw Sean hunching over the cage. "Not the iguana, again, Sean. Get out there and make some real friends!" Sean ignored his father, and pulled down the shade on the window that Capitan's cage resided by.

"Come on, son, at least eat some breakfast. Tear your eyes away from that creature." Sean reluctantly left the cage, and slumped down in his chair to eat breakfast. It was french toast, Sean's favorite, but he wasn't particularly hungry. Sean's mother noticed.

"Sean, honey, are you okay?" Sean looked at her, incredulous.

"Of course I'm not okay, today's the reaping! I might be dead if my name gets chosen, Mom." Sean's mother looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Sean." Sean sank back down. He really didn't care. "You know, Sean, your father's right. You have to get _real_ friends. Not that silly iguana." Sean breathed in sharply.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." he stood, and fled the room. Sean's parents tried to protest, but nothing was bringing Sean back.

Bad enough that his parents told him that having an iguana as your only friend was bad, but what made things worse was that they were the ones who bought it in the first place.

* * *

Maggie Falls, 16

* * *

"Maggie!" said one of Maggie's two best friends, Colin Forster. Maggie smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Colin! Hey, James!" they stopped walking to the square long enough so that Maggie could catch up.

"Well, someone's looking fancy." said James dryly, and Maggie blushed furiously. Not that she liked James, they were only friends, but Maggie was known for not wearing fancy clothing. After she had finished breakfast, she had changed into a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. She had loved Lucy's outfit choice, but she wasn't that into fashion.

"Well, you two look nice, too." Maggie commented, noticing the boys' neatly pressed white button-down shirts and dress pants and highly polished shoes.

They made other little jokes, but Maggie sort of zoned out, feeling grateful for Lucy's power. It was because of Lucy that Maggie had friends. Maggie sometimes watched the rich people that had cheated her family sometimes, and they never seemed very happy.

They may have been rich, but they were not happy. Maggie's family may not have been rich, but at least they were happy.

As they drew closer to the square, the boys and Maggie fell silent. The reaping was about to start.

District 3's reaping started at nine thirty, and it was nine twenty, so they had a few minutes before the torture started.

After Maggie, James and Colin got their fingers pricked, they filed into their pen, even more nervous than usual. Because it was the first Quarter Quell, and it was decreed that the districts vote for who was going in, there was even more of a chance that they might get chosen, though Maggie could hardly believe that she would be chosen for the Hunger Games.

When the mayor introduced Dixie Norton-a wide eyed woman covered in sparkles and glitter, who didn't really understand what went on and was sort of a ditz-she stepped up to the podium and started going on about how pleased she was to be in District 3 today. Maggie gripped James's hand and closed her eyes.

_Please not be me or Lucy or James or Colin_… she pleaded.

Dixie took the envelope from a little boy.

_Please…_

She opened the envelope…

"Maggie Falls!"

Maggie could feel her eyes welling up with tears. How could this have happened? On instinct she drew her fingers to her mouth and bit off her right middle finger nail. She was shocked. She was speechless (not that that was really much different than most of the time she as in public). But most of all she was scared. Frightened. Terrified. Maggie did not have much going for her in these Games. She would not make it out alive, at least she was pretty sure she wouldn't. What would happen to her friends and family? Colin and James, would they remain best friends even when she was gone, or drift apart? Maggie sincerely hoped the former, but she couldn't be sure. And what about her parents? Maggie loved them both so so much and wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. But she knew that they loved her too, just as much as she loved them. If Maggie died would they ever be completely happy, one-hundred percent content, again? And Lucy. Oh, her bubbly adorable little sister. What would be of Lucy? They balanced each other out, Maggie and Lucy. They were complete opposites and perfect sisters. Would Lucy be her same, amazing self after Maggie died?

Maggie realized that all eyes were on her. She was supposed to go up to the stage now. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears but wiped them away, forcing herself to be strong. For herself. For Colin and James. For her parents. For Lucy.

She stepped slowly through the sea of 16 year olds, and they parted for her, looking at her strangely, as though she was some sort of strange creature. Of course. She was never going to see them again, and they were dead to her, and vice versa. She turned back to where Colin and James were standing, and they looked at her with teas in their eyes. But Maggie forced herself to be strong. She stepped out from under the rope and walked up steadily to the stage.

Dixie took Maggie's hand and drew her to the center of the stage. "Yes, that's it, dear." said Dixie.

"And now it's time for our boy tribute." Maggie still felt shock at what had happened, but she vaguely registered that the boy tribute was…

Maggie's mouth dropped open. No way this was happening. She had had bad luck enough today. Why was she being punished?

The boy tribute was the son of the man who had cheated her father.

Maggie naturally wanted to claw his eyes out and kill him, but she couldn't. She'd be publicly executed, but she'd rather be away from everyone when she died. She'd get her revenge in the arena.

Maggie did nothing more than sit down on the couch in her room in the Justice Building, still in shock. When her family came in, Lucy sat on her lap and they rocked back and forth. Maggie's father, she could see, was trying to contain his rage. His daughter was going up against the boy of the man that had cheated him. He wanted revenge. Maggie's worst fears were confirmed when he hugged her.

"You kill him, Maggie. You do it. I want that boy to die." he said so forcefully that Maggie's tears almost spilled.

Then Colin and James came after her family left. They too, seemed too much in shock other than to sit beside her and tell her how much they'd miss her. Maggie was heartbroken now.

Not only would she be leaving the district with a soft impression, but she'd be leaving the world with no impression at all.

* * *

Sean Jacobson, 16

* * *

When Sean's name was called, and he climbed up to the stage, he saw the murderous look in his district partner's eyes. It was evident that she didn't like him. Sean was wondering why, and when they had to shake hands, she squeezed his hand so tightly he thought she broke a few fingers in his hand. But Sean didn't flinch, nor did he show any signs of pain.

Only Sean's family came to visit him, which made him feel sad. His mother's word from that morning echoed in his ears.

"_You know, Sean, your father's right. You have to get real friends. Not that silly iguana._" Sean's heart turned cold at that statement.

"Sean, did you know that girl?" said Sean's father, rather calmly. Sean didn't say anything, so his father continued.

"That girl is the daughter of the man that your father cheated." said his mother. "He's probably telling her to get revenge on you right now. I can't have that. You have to kill her. First chance there is, my darling." she touched Sean's cheek.

"You hear me, son?" said his father. "I don't care if you come home or not, I want that girl dead." Sean couldn't agree more. Because what kind of district would he come back to? One that wouldn't help him or welcome him at all. One that would only be grateful that he came back because he brought them extra food.

No. Sean would try in the Games, but he didn't think he'd have a shot.

**A/N: So, I understand that some people have been having trouble seeing Tanner Mustang in the blog, but I fixed it this morning, so it's cool now. Now, I've made a very small form for other stuff that's needed for the Games and stuff. It includes like what they did during training, interview outfit if you didn't include it, what allies they're open to, etc. I'm not posting it until I'm finished with the reaping chapters, but just keep that in mind. Also, when you PM me with the form, make the subject the name of your tribute, and if you made more than one tribute, say like, "d4 female, d2 male and d12 female" as the subject (that was just an example, no one actually submitted those three together). Even if your tribute is from a Career district, I need to know if they will willingly join the Careers.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 125 points**

**CrazyChick224- 105 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 145 points**

**cc4s- 145 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 30 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	11. Chapter 11: District 11

**A/N: Who's happy I got a chapter in today? Okay, do not talk to me about Phineas and Ferb, because…my friend is obsessed with that show. Please do not mind if I break out singing, "Summer belongs to you!" (Oh gods that was embarrassing. Pretend you didn't hear that.) Please re- "Summer belongs to you!" *%&$ # Oh- also, sorry the chapter's kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

District 11

* * *

Gaea Vanner, 15

* * *

Gaea growled in frustration: she was due at the fields in five minutes, as the card that had just dropped on her doormat stated. Gaea didn't have any time to work today, and her family probably didn't need the money. She needed to look absolutely gorgeous for the reaping! Whatever. She raked a hand through her pin-straight red hair and shook it out, messing up her bed head so she'd look acceptable. Her boss hated it when her workers didn't look prim and proper.

Gaea, praying that a colleague of hers, Wolfbane, was there (he could do hair really well), pulled on a soiled white shirt and cargo pants, then slipped on her dirty hand-me-down shoes. She called to her mom that she was leaving, and slipped out the door.

She ran to the field where she worked, which, blessedly, was only about two minutes away, and got in line. There were still people waiting. She noticed a small frame in front of her- Wolfbane Stride. Wolfbane was a little small for his age, and his body was more feminine than masculine. Nonetheless, he was a miracle at doing hair and always did it for Gaea when she asked him.

She tapped Wolfbane on the shoulder. He jumped. "Oh, h-hey, Gaea." Wolfbane looked nervous. Gaea smiled sweetly at him.

"Can you please do my hair, Wolfbane? You know how Reider is." she said, rolling her eyes and chewing on a piece of straw loudly. Wolfbane looked so nervous, but Gaea liked unnerving people. It was so much fun, watching her personality dominate the room. Wolfbane hid his terrified expression and masked it with indifference.

"Sure." He stepped behind Gaea, and Gaea felt his clever fingers quickly braiding it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Gaea smiled at him, and he nodded and stepped forward; it was his turn to sign in. When it was her turn, she placed her finger on the ink board and pressed it onto a dense machine. When it beeped, ensuring that it truly was Gaea Vanner, Gaea took a tiller and walked to her assigned position. Just her luck-she was behind Wolfbane. She laughed and sauntered up to him.

"Heey," she said, spitting out her straw, and Wolfbane jumped.

"Gaea, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk to anyone today." Gaea shrugged, but she felt disappointed inside. She started to till the soil in front of her.

After a half hour of tilling, Gaea glanced at Reider, her supervisor. Reider was taking an awfully long time dismissing everyone. Everyone was getting edgy, she was supposed to have dismissed them long ago. Finally, Gaea sighed and marched up to Reider.

"Miss Vanner," she said, hardly looking up, "please go back to your work." Gaea smiled and threw her head back.

"But Miss Reider, we're going to be late for the reaping. Then they'd shoot us, and you wouldn't have any workers tomorrow." Reider glanced at the sundial standing in front of her, and sighed.

"Go, Vanner, and I don't want to see your face tomorrow." she growled, but Gaea happily skipped along. She needed time to get ready for the reaping.

"Gaea!" her mother cried. "We're going to be late!"

"Go without me, then!" Gaea singsonged. Her mother stomped her foot, then grabbed her purse. Gaea edged to the window and saw her mother running to the square.

Gaea ended up showering very quickly and throwing on a black dress-she wasn't much of a girl, but liked to look nice. She put on sneakers (in Gaea's opinion, sneakers went better with dresses than ordinary outfits) and ran to the reaping, hoping she was very late- she needed to make a good impression.

* * *

Wolfbane Stride, 16

* * *

Wolfbane straightened out Bluebell's crumpled dress, especially jarred by this morning. That Vanner girl was annoying, and she knew it, but to Wolfbane, she was terrifying. Wolfbane puffed out his cheeks. There was no hope in straightening out Bluebell's dress. It had been Wolfbane's grandmother's, and she was, in fact, standing right in front of him.

Wolfbane's grandmother was a survivor of the rebellion. She had aided neither side, but she had indirectly helped the Capitol, so they let her live. During an incident a few years ago, she had almost died, if not for Wolfbane's youngest sister, Gemma. She had stood up to the Peacekeeper threatening her grandmother.

Gemma, Wolfbane's ten year old sister, was not afraid of anything. She had literally stood right in front of the Peacekeeper's gun right before he had shot. Gemma was a brave soul, but she wouldn't stand a minute in the Hunger Games.

Bluebell was Wolfbane's twelve year old sister, and she always went to Wolfbane for help. She was terrified of the Hunger Games, but she was an amazingly sweet girl.

Tigres was Wolfbane's older brother. He was nothing short of a miracle. He was strong, musuclar, handsome, tall, and he protected his siblings at every cost, especially Wolfbane. As Wolfbane looked at his brother, he could hear the memory of a few years ago running past. Screaming…punches…awful fighting…blood…blood everywhere.

Wolfbane was often teased for being…not quite the same. Tigres was always so offended that this happened, because Wolfbane was a nice person, and he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"C'mon, guys." said Tigres, "we're going to be late." Bluebell's hand clutched Wolfbane's, and he gripped it tightly. Bluebell buried her face in Wolfbane's shirt.

"It's okay," said Wolfbane in a hushed voice. "You're not going to get chosen. I promise. No one in their right mind is going to choose a twelve-year old." Bluebell nodded, but she still seemed frightened.

It was only her first year being in the reaping, but Wolfbane couldn't blame her for being nervous. It was the 25th Hunger Games reaping-which meant it was the First Quarter Quell. Every Quarter Quell brought something terrifying for the tributes, and this year, everyone not of reaping age had had to vote for who they wanted to go into the arena. It was the Capitol's way to keep the rebellion fresh in their minds.

Wolfbane pulled Bluebell aside-she didn't know about the finger prints. "Listen, you know you're a very brave girl and I love you very much, so you can get through this, okay? They're going to ask for your name, you tell them. They'll grab your hand, but don't shy away. They're going to prick your finger for a little blood, but it's so quick. I'll be there for you right after, I'll put you at your section and them I'm going to find Lobelia and Monkshood. When it's over, we'll go to get some ice cream-a special treat for you, okay?" Bluebell nodded, and she hurried to stand in line.

She hardly flinched when they pricked her finger.

When Wolfbane approached the Peacekeeprer, he asked, "Did she do okay?" The Peacekeeper gave him a sympathetic smile and said,

"She is fine."

Wolfbane raced to his section after his blood was drawn, and hurried to his section to find Lobelia and Monkshood. When he spotted them, they beckoned him over.

"I've found something else," said Monkshood.

"What is it?" said Wolfbane. Monkshood brandished the notebook he carried around with him in Wolfbane's face.

"Look what is says here," Wolfbane read:

_The Holocaust is awful. Me and Sean nearly got caught last week, but we've moved onto a safer hiding place. Sean insisted that we come back here even though we already used this place last week. But I think it's risky. The Nazis could find us at any time! They'll be scouring our old hiding places like nobody's business. Our only hope is to get to America. The war is better there. Hopefully-Oh I've heard of a wonderful place in French Morocco called Casablanca, and from there…maybe me and Sean can get visas! What a dream that would be. If only- _But the writing stopped there. Wolfbane looked up at Monkshood, horrified.

"Do you think this person…died?" Lobelia rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did, Wolfbane. Yes, I know it's a girl because of her writing style. Trust me, it's a girl." Wolfbane felt troubled at the thought. _Unless it was a boy like me_, he thought.

"Sorta sounds like what we have to go through, huh, guys?" Wolfbane's face turned solemn.

"Yes, it does, Monkshood. What I'll have to go through, now." Because the escort had just called his name.

* * *

Gaea Vanner, 15

* * *

Gaea merely fluidly raised her eyebrows when her name was called On the inside, however, she was pleased. She hadn't been surprised at all. But her district partner, it seemed, was terrified. He started to cry when he got on stage, but just a few tears. Gaea had been expecting someone better, because she would've liked to pair up with her district partner, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen now. Gaea wanted someone strong, but not like the Careers.

Now she had no one. Maybe she'd find someone she liked from a different district.

Now was the time to act strong and confident, like she usually did.

"Oh my precious little Gaea!" her mother cried when she got hold of Gaea in the Justice Building. Gaea sort of shrugged at her father, who looked helpless, as usual. This was a rare occasion for Gaea, to see her parents here together. They were rarely home together, so this must have been some sort of record. Gaea didn't think that being chosen to compete in the Hunger Games would have been a big deal to her parents.

Her parents, though immensely rich, didn't lead a happy life for Gaea. She was often left alone, but she was fine by that.

Gaea started thinking about her chances in the Games. She was nimble-good at stealth, but a very weak girl, perhaps having no chance in hand-to-hand combat. She was pretty good with weapons, she was very quick, and she was very manipulative and persuasive-maybe that's how she'd get her life-she'd plead with the person.

Other than that, she wasn't sure she'd have a good chance. Coming from District 11, she knew her plants like the back of her hand. She didn't have very good survival skills, and she was not a good climber-she'd need it for a quick escape, if there were trees.

Gaea was used to getting what she wanted-which meant food. Unlike the rest of the district, she wouldn't have a high hunger tolerance. Maybe she'd steal food from the Careers? Bad idea, they'd set up traps, and it would be an all too easy way to kill a stupid tribute. But Gaea wasn't stupid-not in the slightest. No, she'd try her best to win.

The Vanners got what they wanted, even if it was a matter of life and death.

Suddenly, a memory struck Gaea hard in the head.

"_My darling Gaea, remember, there will come a time in your life when you will wish that you will do something to help another, even if it costs you your life. You are one of the bravest people I know, my darling girl. You will do it." said Grandmother, and she stroked my cheek softly._

"_But Grandma-when will I know that it's the time?" Grandma looks at me with kind of a soft pity._

"_You will know because your heart tell you to do it._" then, as quickly as it came, the memory dissolved, and Gaea's head was pounding. She was on the floor of her room, and her parents were not there. She vaguely wondered how she had gotten on the floor. She had probably collapsed on the couch and writhed around until she fell on the floor.

"Stop torturing with me like this, Grandma! You know I can't!" Gaea screamed. It was almost as if her grandmother was taunting her, saying, _Time is running out. Leave a good impression on this world, or you will be cursed. You will never die. You will be here always, and see what a failure life will be_. In a rush that Gaea wondered where it had come from, Gaea suddenly regretted the time she had spent with her Grandmother. She would haunt her forever.

The Games were an escape.

* * *

Wolfbane Stride, 16

* * *

Wolfbane didn't know what to say. He'd made a complete fool of himself, by crying on the stage. Though his district partner, Gaea Vanner, had seemed small, she hadn't failed to crush his fingers.

He'd cursed himself when he began to cry. Crying was not an option when you were about to compete in the Hunger Games. So he remained strong where he was. But Bluebell crying into his shirt wasn't helping. Gemma was a different matter.

She kept asking, "But where's Wolfbane going?" Wolfbane let go of Bluebell and looked at her.

"Gemma…"

"Am I going to see you again?"

Wolfbane thought. "Yes," he said. When Gemma died, she would see Wolfbane. Which was basically a death sentence.

He couldn't embrace Tigres. "All you did for me…That's going to go to waste…if I die in the Games."

"But if you make it…it won't have you'll be a hero." Wolfbane looked at his brother.

"Please. It's no use holding on to me like this. I know I've got no chance in the Games. Just…let go. And I promise, when you do, you won't feel any ache about it. Let it all go, Tigres." Tigres let go of Wolfbane's hand, and left the room. Then the rest of the family left. Wolfbane sat on the couch, cradling his face in his hands. That wasn't exactly the goodbye he'd imagined he'd say to his family, specifically Tigres.

If Wolfbane made it, he'd make a proper goodbye to Tigres.

And then through the door came Lobelia and Monkshood.

"You were right, Wolfbane." said Lobelia, and she rushed to hug him. Wolfbane wished he could live through this all, but he guessed that was impossible. The Careers this year were probably eager for some fame, because they really would be famous if they won the First Quarter Quell. Wolfbane had no chance in the Games.

Lobelia let go. It looked as though she knew what he was about to say, so she cut him off by saying, "Listen, Wolfbane, I know what you're going to say. Your brother told me before I came in. Let go of you. But Wolfbane, I'm never going to let go of you. Because you're my friend, and I feel like without you…things would never be the same. Play this game to your fullest, Wolfbane. And win." she charged him with words, a command that Wolfbane could not fulfill.

"I'm not letting go of you, Wolfbane. Not in a million years." Monkshood said simply, hugging Wolfbane. He pressed the notebook in Wolfbane's hand. "Take this…for your darkest hour…and remember, that everything you need to survive," he pointed to Wolfbane's heart, "is in here." Then he squeezed Wolfbane as tight as he could.

"Don't leave us, big man." said Lobelia, and then the door closed. They were gone, and there was no way to bring them back. Wolfbane felt glad that he hadn't let them go.

**A/N: Yay! District 11! Now only two more districts to go. Then we can get into the train rides, chariots, training, interview, and…"SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU!" gosh, whoever created Phineas and Ferb, I want to go and slap them in the face. You %*&#%* jerk face. Die, then rot in Tartarus. But other than that part, the sleepover was great. There were adorable puppies and Ferris Buehler's Day Off and candy and staying up til midnight, and foozeball and BS (the card game) and good food and my grandparents coming home from Utah…woops, that was after. Anyways, watch the food network channel, because it is great. I just watched it with my sister and it looks so good I was hungry right after dinner. Ahh, yeah, it was great.**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 15 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 125 points**

**CrazyChick224- 120 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 160 points**

**cc4s- 160 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 30 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	12. Chapter 12: District 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is short, but hey, who likes the fast update, huh? I'm so glad I got to post a chapter yesterday even though I didn't have a lot of time to do it. I hope ya'll like District 5! After this, just District 9 to go! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

District 5

* * *

Essa Verre, 16

* * *

Essa woke up with sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up, kind of annoyed. Then, as she realized what day it was, a wide smile spread across her face. The Reaping. Kids would be terrified! What more the reason to terrify them, if she wanted to be entertained! Essa laughed.

She pulled on her bathrobe and stepped out of her room. She ran a hand through her hair, which was terrifyingly knotty and groaned as she pressed her ear to the bathroom door.

Someone was singing in the shower, and whoever it was had an awful voice. Essa couldn't quite place who it was. Was it perhaps Deliah? Essa didn't care. She tore open the door, almost pulling it off its hinges, and, indeed, there stood Deliah as she stood by the shower, adjusting the temperature, singing so awfully that Essa hit her on the arm.

Deliah shrieked when she saw Essa, and grabbed the ratty towel hanging on the rack beside her to cover her body. Essa blinked.

"Why are you scared?" she taunted. She took one menacing step forward. The job was done. Deliah whimpered and fled the bathroom. Essa laughed wildly and turned the water's temperature to her liking.

When she finished showering, she was humming lightly to herself. Essa enjoyed living in the community home. So many victims to terrify, and new ones were always coming in.

It was the community home, combined with the fact that she had never had her parents, that turned Essa vicious and bitter to some people, but sweet, innocent and weak to others.

Essa had been raised by her mother until she was two years old, when her mother died in a tragic power plant accident. Essa's aunt tried to raise Essa, but her husband had died in the same accident, and with four children already, and twins on the way, she turned Essa to the community home.

Essa hadn't qualified for the orphanage because she was too old for it. So, screaming and kicking and crying for her mother, she was brought to the community home. Crying for weeks, she didn't eat anything, but then, she decided to aim her misery at others. She'd been doing it for now thirteen and a half years.

Essa went back to her room and picked out the most horrible reaping outfit one could ever have picked out for a girl to wear: a gray t shirt, faded denim shorts and beat up sneakers. However, when she heard the heavy steps of the woman in charge coming up the stairs, she quickly threw on a dress that made her seem younger than she was.

"Essa," said the woman when she saw Essa. Deliah was at the woman's side, sniffing. Essa inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Deliah says you frightened her in the bathroom, and now she has no time to get all clean." Essa blinked innocently.

"Me? I would never do that to Deliah. I love Deliah. She's like my sister!" Essa brought one shoulder up to her ear, and tears started welling up in her eyes. The woman blinked, then her mouth dropped open, and she was gaping. Essa started to bawl.

"Deliah," the woman scolded, "you've made Essa upset!" Deliah looked at Essa with a smoldering rage, and Essa cried even harder. The woman pushed Deliah out of the room and closed the door.

"Essa, my dear," she said soothingly, "do you think you'll be alright?" Essa wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and nodded.

Essa smiled to herself. Damn right, she was fine. She loved this game she played. She was always the winner.

* * *

Anaeus Crest, 13

* * *

Anaeus tried to ignore his stepmother. This was a hard feat in itself, because she hated Anaeus and his siblings, Arienna and Jemini, and constantly found reasons to hate them. Anaeus found it hard to protect his siblings, as the middle child because even though Jemini was older than him, he had mental issues, which just made their stepmother another reason to frown upon her husband's children. Anaeus tried his best to protect Jemini, by not letting him take out any tesserae, nor did he let Arienna take any tesserae out. This resulted in Anaeus having to take out four tesserae, in addition to the one he already had, which meant he had five slips in the reaping bowl at twelve years old.

This year, he had ten enterings, but it wouldn't matter. Because this year was the First Quarter Quell, and last month, the district had cast their votes as to who entered the arena.

Anaeus tried to figure out his sibling's chances of being chosen. Arienna, being twelve years old, probably wouldn't be chosen, because when they could help it, the district wouldn't let a twelve year old go in. Jemini, well, Anaeus's family wasn't well known, and they also wouldn't let a mentally disturbed person handle something like the Games. Out of his siblings, Anaeus figured he had the most chance of getting chosen. And if one of his siblings got chosen, Anaeus would volunteer for them. But if he got chosen, he would not let them volunteer at any cost…

Anaeus's thoughts were interrupted by his stepmother, who was glaring pointedly at him, loudly cleared her throat. He had finished his breakfast and wasn't bussing his bowl. Anaeus dramatically held up the bowl, and threw it into the sink, then fled the kitchen to the safety of his room. He breathed in heavily. What he wished for now most of all…was someone to love him, and tell him it would be alright. Not like Anaeus's biological mother, she had told Anaeus that she would always be there for him, but someone who promised to hold him close and kiss him and love him.

Unfortunately, the one person that met those criteria was already taken: Lianne Summerscent. Anaeus had to walk past her in the hallways every day and watch her and her boyfriend practically sitting on top of each other, sometimes sucking the face off of each other. Anaeus had walked past those difficult moments, brushing it off like it didn't matter.

Truly, though, it hurt. Like a punch in the stomach, which Anaeus's small figure couldn't stand. Whenever Lianne talked to him, however, she was nothing but sweet. She told him he was so adorable when he was worried about something and whenever he was zoning out of class. Anaeus knew that someone in particular was behind it all…

One day, behind a dark alley, Anaeus had found a picture of Lianne by herself, and he was caressing it and fixing the damages when suddenly a hiss made him recoil.

It was the bitch of the district, Essa Verre. She had seen Anaeus kissing the photo and started taunting him about it. She snatched the picture away from him, and told Anaeus his secret would be outed to Lianne.

The next day, Anaeus had seen Lianne whispering to her friends and staring pointedly at Anaeus. He had seen her boyfriend's friends cracking their knuckles, like they were ready for a fight.

Anaeus had gone home because he claimed to be sick. He hadn't come the rest of the week, and when he came back, everything was calm.

Anaeus was terrified of Essa now, because he couldn't stand that she had told Lianne his secret. But now, he had no choice but to endure it.

Anaeus, realizing the time, hastened to put on his clothes for the reaping, and ran downstairs, where his siblings were waiting. "C'mon," he muttered, and grabbed their hands.

They hurriedly signed in without Anaeus having time to explain the finger prick to Arienna, but she hadn't flinched or anything, so Anaeus figured she was okay. He stood in his usual spot in the roped off area-in the corner, trying not to be seen.

As the clock struck ten thirty, the mayor stepped up to the podium and started to read the long dreary requirements. When he finally introduced the escort, a thin, wiry woman named Kaylee Hooger, Anaeus had been dozing off and was jerked awake by her unusually loud voice. "Hello, District 5! Now, before I announce the tributes, let me tell you what an honor it is to be here today…" Anaeus started dozing off. When she announced the girl tribute, Anaeus sighed. It wasn't Arienna. But Anaeus pitied the fool who was her district parter, because the female tribute was Essa Verre.

As Kaylee took the second envelope, Anaeus somehow knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it: Anaeus Crest.

* * *

Essa Verre, 16

* * *

Essa almost cried with joy when she saw the boy tribute: Anaeus Crest! She knew she could torture at least someone before she died. Strike that, she would win. Though she had been shocked that she was chosen, then been in fury that no one had volunteered and resolving that the district was out to get her, she had calmed down. She couldn't wait to torture more little kids in the arena.

When the Peacekeepers dumped Essa in her room, she knew that no one was going to come and visit her. So she started to think: what would she do during the bloodbath. Kill, or run away? She didn't know. But she knew she would survive. She'd pretend to be a weakling for training, to be scared during her interview, and then turn vicious when she was one of the final contestants.

It was a perfect strategy, and Essa started to laugh. What score should she aim for? 3? 4? The lowest a tribute had ever gotten in the past 25 years was a five, and he had gotten no sponsors at all. That would not help, ever. No, Essa needed to seem weak, then turn out strong during training, as though she had a hidden talent.

Essa sat curled up in a ball for the rest of the hour, thinking of her strategy, until the Peacekeepers came to collect her. What a joy ride this journey would be, she thought.

* * *

Anaeus Crest, 13

* * *

Anaeus was pacing in his room, waiting for his family to show up. Anaeus knew he wouldn't have a chance in the Games, so what was the use pretending to be a weakling, as he was sure this was the strategy his district partner would ensue during training. Anaeus decided he'd warn the other tributes about Essa, and not to trust her at all. Though he desperately wanted to come home, he didn't want anyone to trust Essa or be killed by her, because she was a nasty bitch.

When his family finally entered the room, Arienna came over and gave him a huge hug. "Anaeus, I'm going to miss you." she whispered. Anaeus could do no more than smile reassuringly at her.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Arienna." then he went to hug Jemini. Anaeus was glad his stepmother wasn't here to ruin things, like she always did. She wasn't even a part of their family, for goodness's sake. Anaeus wouldn't miss her when he died. Jemini, not understanding what was going on, tried to ask Anaeus's father, who explained that Anaeus would be going on a short trip, but he wouldn't be back in a very long time.

"But where's he going?" said Jemini, frowning.

"He's going…to the Capitol, you know, where the people with the fancy clothing are. They're going to help him and make him fabulous. Then he's going to come home. But that won't be for a while." said Anaeus's father patiently.

Jemini nodded, and Anaeus wondered if he suspected where Anaeus was going. Jemini, after all, was a brilliant child.

"I'm going to miss you, Jemini, and I'll be thinking of you all the time, okay?" Jemini nodded, then hugged Anaeus again.

"Time's up." said a gruff voice, and his family was taken away.

The door opened again, and in came Lianne. She was virtually alone, and Anaeus knew it wasn't to tell him that she liked him, which he knew was false.

"Listen, Anaeus. I know what you're thinking. That there's no way in hell I like you, which is true. I don't like you. But I love the way are, and you're so sweet. My boyfriend…" she shook her head. "He was never telling me how much he loved me, he only was using me." Anaeus felt highly defensive of himself. What the heck was going on?

"So…why did you come here?"

"To tell you that I got your back. You know you'll have a sponsor in the Games, someone who's going to get you home." she said determinedly. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, Anaeus. Believe in me when I say that I love you enough to bring you home." she smiled swiftly, then unclasped her necklace.

"This is a locket. It has a picture of me in it. When you need me in the arena, open it, and I'll be there. But be careful, because it only lasts one time. But I promise, I'll be there." then she hugged him, squeezing tightly, and let go.

Anaeus promised himself that that would be the last time he ever saw her, because he wanted to use her sacrifice well.

**A/N: Awww, who liked that? Fast update, huh, but I'm sorry it's so short. I think I'm going to work on District 9 today, the last district, maybe I'll post it today if I'm fast enough. COOKIES! MY MOMMY AND I ARE MAKING COOKIES! GOT TO GO FOR THE COOKIES!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 15 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 140 points**

**CrazyChick224- 135 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 175 points**

**cc4s- 160 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 30 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	13. Chapter 13: District 9

**A/N: Who liked the superquick update, huh? I know I did! Yay! The last of the reapings. Then what I've dubbed, "The Capitol Chapters". Then the arena, then...omigosh, I'm not ready for the story to end. Please don't end. Jk, we've got a while before that happens. Just finished the book "Remember Me?" by Sophie Kinsella. Which, *cough cough* I started today. Read it. It's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

District 9

* * *

Jeanine Montague, 17

* * *

Jeanine tried to fight back, but the grip on her arms was just too tight. Jeanine, though immensely strong, couldn't let go of her enemy's friend's grip. She tried to bite the wrist that grasped her own, but it darted away.

Meanwhile, the girl facing her had just insulted her, and Jeanine wanted to take revenge on him. Fists flailing, she had punched every inch of her that she could find until someone had pulled her back. She wildly snapped at the arms encircling hers.

"No!" said her captor. "You will not hurt my little sister!" Jeanine laughed.

"Even more the reason to harm her, bitch!" Jeanine tried to elbow her in the stomach, but she was drawn back, which meant her captor had drawn back. Bucking and trying to get rid of her, she used all her strength to draw her arm up, and bit down hard onto the girl's hand. The grip disappeared, and Jeanine launched herself onto the girl that had insulted her.

She continued to hurt, punch, and pummel the girl until she had fallen on the ground. Two people stronger than her first captor dragged her away and punched her in the face. Blinking stars out of her eyes, Jeanine leapt to her feet, but the person who had insulted her was being carried off by a crowd that even Jeanine couldn't knock out.

She growled in frustration and went in the opposite direction of the injured person. She saw a Peacekeeper pass her, but he hurriedly ran away. Jeanine terrified everyone in the district: she was vile and violent, hurting anyone who insulted her or touched her. She used her fists primarily, and she nearly always won before the Peacekeepers got involved.

Jeanine slanted down an alley, using the shortcut to her home. She tousled her blonde waves of hair before she entered her house and let out her anger at the person.

"Mother, I'm home!" she said when she walked in the door. Her mother was weak and sick, and could not get around, so she usually sent Jeanine to do everything for her. Jeanine was successful in today's pursuit: cloth. Her mother needed cloth to stitch up Jeanine's reaping outfit, and insisted that Jeanine look her best.

Jeanine was an unusually good barterer, despite her reputation, and often people traded with her because of the deals she could make. She dumped a whole bunch of cloth on her mother's bed.

Her mother set to work on the dress, and grabbed some blue stitching and cloth.

"So," her mother said casually, "the Peacekeepers came here again yesterday. May I ask why?" Jeanine shrugged.

"I dunno," she said indifferently, though she knew the real reason why. They had threatened her last week: one more fight and you'll be punished. Today's fight with the little brat could, at best, get herself put in the stocks, or, at worst, shot and killed. Jeanine wasn't the least bit scared of the Peacekeepers, because she could knock them all senseless, but she'd be in big trouble with the Capitol if she defied the Peacekeeper's orders. That was one of the reasons she decided she was going to volunteer today: she wanted away from the Capitol's command.

"I think you do, Jeanine," said her mother angrily. Jeanine bit her lip. Her mother never called her Jeanine unless it was serious. "Jeanine, they said that they're going to throw you in jail until you can repay them for all the damage you've done to the district itself, and the people! When they told me the minimum amount, I nearly fainter. Jeanine," she said, stomping her foot, "you can't be like this. You have to fight back against them. Fight it against your will." That was another reason Jeanine wanted to volunteer. She needed a challenge. She wanted the ultimate challenge of her temper: to ally someone, and to be patient with them.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I have to tell you something. Maybe it'll help me escape retaliation from the Capitol." Jeanine took a deep breath as her mother raised her eyebrows.

"I'm volunteering."

* * *

Rye Kuna, 14

* * *

Rye squeezed his sister's hand tight, hoping for a good outcome. This was her third surgery outcome, and his adoptive family was paying a lot for Pepper to get better.

"So," said the doctor, "we believe that Penelope is doing better. Although the tumor has shrank, we're still not sure what it's going to do, which is why it's an undetermined cancer. We might have to do more surgery in the future." Rye let out a sigh.

His sister, Penelope, or Pepper as he called her, was born with a deadly disease. They knew it was cancer, but they weren't sure which one it was. She had a tumor residing in her lungs, but she could still breathe. However, the tumor seemed to be affecting other parts of her body. For a while, all Pepper did was lay in bed and not respond to anything. Another time, her whole body was shaking with cold, and her body was colder than snow. And it had been the summer. So far, Pepper had had three surgeries in the four years that she was alive.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" said Rye's adoptive sister, Hallah. Rye glanced at her. She was always the optimistic one of the family. Not that Rye hated her, but they had a shaky relationship. Whenever Rye knew a situation was hopeless, she always tried to put a positive spin on things. Though, this time, Rye knew there was hope for Pepper.

"Yeah," Rye muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was only glad that Pepper was four years old. If she was eight years older, then she would have the possibility of being chosen for the Hunger Games. And Rye simply would not allow that.

"See you all later," said Hallah, and she swept down and kissed Pepper on the forehead. "Feel better my darling Pepper." she turned to Rye. "We should get going." Rye nodded, and followed her out of the room.

"You know," she said, "you should try to sound more optimistic about this. They're trying their best." Rye nodded, not wanting to talk to her right now.

"Yeah, I know," he tried, but she didn't seem finished.

"So, Mom and Dad have been telling me…they think that since you're older now, maybe you should consider…contributing to Pepper's medical bills. You are, after all, her brother." Rye's eyes widened. "It's just, you know, money's tight, and this experiment is a crazy cost. I'm serious, Rye. The only way they can come up with the money to treat this is if…" she took a deep breath. "Listen, I've heard how much money the Victors of the Hunger Games get if they win." she said. "If you won the Hunger Games, then maybe…maybe we'll have enough to treat Pepper." Rye's mouth dropped open.

He'd have to volunteer to get into the Games.

"How-how dare you-how dare you think-how dare you suggest that, Hallah?" he stammered as they walked through the front door.

He ran to his room and shut the door. He loved Pepper more than life itself, and he couldn't imagine life without her. But Hallah was right. The only way they's get enough money to treat Pepper was if Rye won the Hunger Games. Otherwise, Rye'd be in their debt for the rest of his life. And after he died, the burden would be placed on Pepper herself, and he couldn't let that happen!

No. Rye refused to let that happen. He squeezed his eyes shut. If he tried hard enough to win…maybe he could. He'd invest his time smartly, and try his hardest. Maybe, just maybe he could do it.

When he and Hallah started walking to the reaping, he thought about it, weighing in Pepper's health but his life's jeopardy, and Pepper's death but his health. Weighing it in, if Rye won, then his life wouldn't be in jeopardy. Pepper would be safe. It was a win-win situation.

Rye was still thinking about it as the escort trilled onto the stage. Thinking about how he'd volunteer.

But then, Rye realized, he didn't need to. Because his own name had just been called.

He'd been reaped.

* * *

Jeanine Montague, 17

* * *

Jeanine was dissapointed. They could've chosen someone older to compete for the Hunger Games. Or someone stronger. Rye Kuna, her district partner, was only fourteen, and he looked swizzle stick thin. He looked as though he'd barely eaten anything in his life.

Jeanine sighed. She didn't really want allies in the arena. She'd be alone, and that was how she liked it. She needed a challenge, and it wouldn't help if she had allies.

So they shook hands, and all Jeanine was thinking was how awkward they must've looked: at least Rye was the same height as Jeanine, as he was a boy and grew taller than girls, but he was smaller and skinnier.

Jeanine found the boy smiling back at her, then realized she must have been smiling. No. She must not smile, otherwise she'd seem friendly, and friendly people got alliances. She hardened her expression.

Her mother found her in the Justice Building, and started to cry. "Oh, I didn't want you to volunteer, my little girl! Why did you do it!" Her mother must have really loved her, because her mother could barely move at all. She found herself wishing she hadn't volunteered, because all she'd be causing her mother was pain.

"I promise, Mommy," she said, calling her mother "Mommy" for the first time in a long time. "I promise I'll come home. For you." Her mother pulled away, and she looked too touched to speak.

"I-"

"I'll pay off all the debts that have gotten me into trouble, and I promise I'll start over when I get home." this was too much for Jeanine's mother. She burst into tears.

"I love love love you." her mother said, and then she disappeared. Jeanine, at first, didn't feel anything. Then, a pain, then aching, then rage, pure rage ensued. It was just so fucking unfair.

"Not-fucking-fair!" she screamed, tearing all the fancy things in her room. "I hate you!" she screamed, and she wished the Capitol heard it, all the way from District Nine.

There was only one thing she wished for more than for the Games to be over. She wished she had never volunteered.

* * *

Rye Kuna, 14

* * *

Rye was astonished when the Peacekeepers steered him in the direction of District Nine's hospital. He must have been a special case.

"Your family member has requested that she sees you here. We ruled in favor of her, seeing as she is on Death's door." they nodded curtly, then shoved Rye into Pepper's room.

Rye ran over to Pepper and hugged her, normally something he wouldn't do with anyone, really. "I'm going to miss you so so much, Pepper. I hope you get better." he glanced at his other family members. "Please take care of her. I'm going to the arena, and I'm going to win this for her. For Pepper. I'm going to do whatever it takes. I promise it. For you, Pepper." then all of his family except for Pepper filed out of the room at the demand of the Peacekeepers. In entered Rye's biological mother, and she looked as though she was restraining herself from slapping Rye in the face.

"You son of a bitch. You better win. Because when you do…I'm going to take all of the money. Nothing goes to this little girl. Suck it up!" she roared at Pepper, who started to cry. "Oh, shut up," said Rye's mother nastily. She grabbed him around the throat.

Rye was expecting this sort of treatment from his mother. He had grown up in a world where father was someone who didn't love you and mother was someone who hated you. He was told that he was lucky to be born and Pepper was born to die. She claimed it was an accident they were born, but Rye didn't believe it was an accident she had two children with the same guy, when he alleged children were ten years apart. Rye wanted to comfort Pepper, but with his mother's hands wrapped around his throat, he was struggling even to regain his breath.

"You listen to me, boy," she growled. "You win at all costs. I don't care what happens to you, I just want the money." Rye grasped her wrists and bit them, hard. But he wished he could've bit harder. She shrieked and let go.

"Get out of here, you poor excuse of a mother." she gladly left, and Rye rushed to Pepper.

"I'm going to win, Pepper. But it'll be for you."

**A/N: Yay! All the reapings are done! Who liked my two-chapters-in-one-day update? On to the train chapter, then the chariots, then training, then interviews…those are what I'm dubbing the "Capitol chapters" sounds cool. Anyways, I'm going to do something short for each district for their train to the Capitol, and tat'll be it. I'm probably only going to get in the train rides and chariots before I leave, since this upcoming week is a shopping week. Oh, btw the cookies were delicious.**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 15 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 165 points**

**CrazyChick224- 150 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 190 points**

**cc4s- 190 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 30 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	14. Chapter 14: Train Rides

**A/N: Here are the train rides! Be warned that I may not update as often this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Train Rides to the Capitol

* * *

District 1: Aurelia Sarutobi, 18, and Jin-Mao Ziang, 16

* * *

Jin-Mao had decided to toughen himself up. Ever since he had gotten reaped, he decided that he would not look weak. He was from a Career district, and people from Career districts volunteered. But Jin-Mao had not volunteered. So he acted like he had told everyone in the district to vote for him. When his district partner, Aurelia, looked up at him, he knew she knew it was bullshit.

"So!" the escort exclaimed. "Interesting that District 1 didn't have volunteers this year." Aurelia rolled her eyes. She had tried to act like she was okay, but her district partner could tell she was scared senseless. "Now, you too are going to be in an alliance?" said the escort.

"Obviously," said Aurelia, rolling her eyes. Jin-Mao narrowed his own while looking at her. "We're part of the Career pack. We're from District 1." the escort tried to look as if she knew that, but neither Aurelia or Jin-Mao were paying any attention.

They were sizing each other up, deciding if the other was worthy. Finally, Jin-Mao stood up and shook Aurelia's hand. Aurelia pulled her knees to her chin.

Suddenly, Jin-Mao smiled. "What do you think the other districts are like?" Aurelia shrugged.

"Let's watch."

They watched their own reaping, then it went to district 2.

"Oh," Jin-Mao murmured. "We've got strong people from 2." Aurelia heard herself murmur in agreement.

Jin-Mao and Aurelia didn't comment on District 3, though Aurelia noted that it looked as though the two tributes from 3 hated each other.

When district 4 came along, Jin-Mao leapt to his feet. "District 4! They have a twelve year old volunteer! He's not going to last a minute with us! I wonder if they're good. I hope they are." Jin-Mao sounded outraged. Aurelia rolled her eyes. This guy may have been sixteen years old, but he was naive.

* * *

District 2: Macey Silver, 16, and Daniel Mola, 17

* * *

Macey and Daniel nodded coolly to each other when they sat down in the train car. They were sizing each other up.

Macey looked at Daniel he certainly was attractive, but she wan't in this for romance. He was bulky and strong, but at least he didn't look stupid, like other tributes.

Daniel could tell that Macey was judging him. He knew where she came from. She was from a family of Victors, and she was vicious as hell. But she'd make a good ally. After all, they were in the Career pack. "Let's watch the reapings," Macey announced, and Daniel agreed, thankful that Macey wouldn't be staring at him. They gasped at District 1: they had no volunteers. "Maybe they'll be okay," said Macey hopefully. Daniel only nodded in agreement.

"District 4…Thank goodness, a boy volunteer. But he's twelve! Oh my goodness!" Macey clapped a hand to her mouth. Daniel stared at her. While District 4 had a twelve year old volunteer, they were usually a strong district, so Daniel had no problem with them.

"We'll see them when they get to the Capitol. I'm sure they'll be fine, Macey." Macey nodded stiffly. She wasn't so sure she liked Daniel, though he seemed like a sweet person. That was exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want someone to be close to. She was in this to win it.

Daniel commented on how maybe District 5's girl tribute or District 9's girl tribute could be of use to them, as they were both volunteers. He did, however, try to make a mark of all of the innocent children that were going to their deaths, but then he firmly reminded himself that he didn't care. He needed to be the biggest bully on the playground.

* * *

District 3: Maggie Falls, 16, and Sean Jacobson, 16

* * *

Maggie and Sean sat a mile apart from each other in the compartment. There would be no inter-district alliance for this district. Maggie wanted to kill Sean so badly, not only because her father had instructed her so, but also because she saw a goal for the Games. Not just to survive, but also to get her revenge on the family that had ruined her life.

Sean kept glancing at Maggie. She seemed fierce enough. She'd make a good ally, if Sean hadn't been instructed to kill her. She was smart, too, as most people from District 3 were. But there was no way Sean was allying with her.

The mentor could tell that there was a feeling of mutual hate running through the compartment, and told the escort not to speak. Sean and Maggie appreciated it, as neither of them wanted a reason to speak to each other.

Maggie tried to look for possible allies as the reapings flashed by. She thought maybe the girls from six or seven looked okay, though the girl from six looked about as emotional as a rock.

Sean couldn't help but glance at Maggie every few seconds, to make sure she didn't barrel towards him and fit her skinny hands around his neck. He wasn't the least bit scared of her normally…but fueled by a family's hate, that could do something to a person.

* * *

District 4: Emily Graden, 15, and Kai Azula, 12

* * *

Kai and Emily could tell right away that there was something similar about themselves: that they were hated. Emily, by nearly most of the district, Kai, by his father. They agreed, though silently, that they would be there for each other every step of the way.

They looked at the other Career districts, thinking that they might not let them in because they hadn't volunteered. Well, goody for them. Maybe they'd give time for Emily to give a reason why no one had volunteered. Emily was sure they'd understand.

Kai was still thinking about his father, who was hovering right behind him. Had his father really done that for him? Kai couldn't believe it.

Emily desperately was hoping that her mother would help her as best she could during the Games. Her mother no longer had to be a mentor, because another girl had won for Four a few years ago, but her mother was still coming for the show.

They both sat beside each other, as they would the entire Games, and watched silently. Then, spontaneously, Kai grabbed Emily's hand, which she responded to by squeezing back tightly, because it felt no different than when grabbing Daniel's hand.

* * *

District 5: Essa Verre, 16, and Anaeus Crest, 13

* * *

Essa and Anaeus immediately separated. Essa was on her own, and Anaeus too, was on his own. He was voted into the Games, he was going to do his best. Really, neither of them had a problem with the other. They just simply existed to be another tribute, and that was that.

Anaeus didn't think Essa was impressive, because she was downright vicious back home all the time, from what he'd gleaned. She'd put up an innocent act but really she was a nasty bitch.

Essa was only looking at the reaping, deciding which tributes would be easy to kill, then harder. She sized up her district partner. Easy, she almost snorted. He was thirteen years old.

Anaeus tried to look for an ally on the television, but he sighed, and resolved to thinking he'd find one during training.

* * *

District 6: Vera Harding, 15, and Tanner Mustang, 16

* * *

Vera and Tanner were already allies, as they had decided. They were chatting it up, trying to figure out what the other was good at, what they needed to improve upon.

Vera didn't think Tanner was that hot, but that was a matter of opinion. He'd get plenty of sponsors, which would help Vera out, and the rest of their allies, whoever they were. Tanner and Vera had agreed to take in two more tributes for their alliance, and the reaping was the best first judge of that. Tanner scribbled down names and districts, and when they were done, he presented the list to Vera. She read it:

_Ariane Mason, 7_

_Colleen Reyna, 8_

_Rye Kuna, 9_

_Ivy Monstel, 10_

_Gaea Vanner, 11_

_Anna-Marie Folber, 12_

_Codie Shay, 12_

"Pretty good," she said, nodding. "But we gotta watch them during training and then decided upon two of them. How old are these people, do you think?"

"Well, Ariane Mason looks about either 16 or 17. Rye Kuna's way younger, fourteen, I think. Ivy Monstel, she looks about 18. Gaea Vanner, either 15 or 16. Anna-Marie Folber looks about Rye Kuna's age, so I'd guess 14. Codie Shay looks about 15." Vera nodded, and scribbled down the ages.

She crossed out only Ariane Mason's name, then faltered, and put it back. She wasn't one for decisions.

Tanner kept looking at Vera from the corner of his eye. He was trying to think, if they got it far, when they would have to break the alliance. He was definitely thinking of asking Ivy Monstel, but knew Vera was thinking more on Anna-Marie Folber. But he didn't really like Anna-Marie, he just chose her because he knew he'd gain her approval. Not that he hated her opinion, but Anna-Marie looked like she was good with weapons.

If it came down to one of them, he'd agree with Vera.

Because he'd promised Via to keep her alive.

* * *

District 7: Ariane Mason, 17, and Owen Beta, 17

* * *

Ariane barely regarded Owen as she sat down in the car on the train. They coolly acknowledged each other, really sizing the other up. Ariane noticed OWen's strong muscles, maybe they could snap her neck in a second. But Ariane could tell that she was going to be much faster than Owen.

"So," said Owen suddenly, "were you thinking about an alliance?" Ariane shrugged. "'Cuz, I think we'd make a good team, you know." Ariane considered it. Then, she shrugged indifferently.

"Okay. We can be in an alliance." they shook hands, and Owen's hand was warm and strong in her minuscule one.

"What do you think you're good at?" said Owen.

"Pretty fast runner. I don't really think much else." Owen nodded.

"That'll be good for the Cornucopia. I'll run away, you grab stuff then leg it to me later." The escort, noticing their conversation, squealed with excitement.

"Oh, goody, an alliance already!" Owen and Ariane exchanged looks and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

District 8: Colleen Reyna, 16, and Gareth Archer, 18

* * *

Colleen knew Gareth's name, though he was not particularly a famous person around the district. She knew that name. "Gareth Archer…" she muttered.

"So," said the escort, "you two know each other?" Colleen and Gareth shook their heads.

"What kind of background do you two come from?" Colleen straightened up, keen to hear Gareth's story.

"Well," said Gareth, looking uncomfortable, "my parents died in a factory fire a few years ago. I can barely remember them. But then again, I've had amnesia from when a piece of fire burned through my skull and maybe affected my long-term memory." the escort gasped.

"You poor thing!" the escort said with false sympathy. "What about you, Colleen, dear?" Colleen shifted uncomfortably. To say that she was part of a secret group of rebels was probably not the best thing to say right now, especially when she could tell the train was bugged.

"Well…I work in the factory, and I think my father died in the same factory fire as Gareth's parents." that was a lie, as Colleen's dad had been shot by the Peacekeepers for possibly organizing a rebellion. She briefly met Gareth's eyes and an understanding passed through them. That was purely not the reason for her father's death, and Gareth knew it.

But, for Colleen's sake, they kept it quiet.

* * *

District 9: Jeanine Montague, 17, and Rye Kuna, 14

* * *

Rye was still in shock. He was not in shock, however, to sit as far away from Jeanine Montague as possible. He was in no state to chit chat with the escort and his district partner, so he raised his knees to his chin and watched the reapings. After a while, he decided to write down a possible list of allies.

He therefore asked the escort for a piece of paper and a pen. Then he wrote down the list of people:

_Vera Harding_

_Tanner Mustang_

_Ariane Mason_

_Owen Beta_

_Colleen Reyna_

_Ivy Monstel_

_Anna-Marie Folber_

"What are you making there?" said Jeanine suddenly, and she scooted over to see what Rye was writing. She scanned the list. Then she frowned and crossed out Tanner Mustang. "You don't want him as your ally." she said. "Volunteers are shady." So Rye had a list full of girls, except for Owen. He was thinking he'd ally with Owen, maybe. If he agreed. Then he realized, that Jeanine was a volunteer herself, so he sneaked a glance at her and saw she was smirking.

Rye gave Jeanine a smile, which she didn't return. Rye turned away, suddenly hurt. He was glad he didn't have to volunteer, otherwise she wouldn't be showing this kind of kindness to him, which for Jeanine Montague, he had to admit, was rare.

Jeanine was only trying to help. She knew that he would warn the other tributes about her less-than-kind nature, which she didn't appreciate, but she'd be fine left alone. She certainly wasn't going to pair up with a fourteen year old, nor any other tributes. She was doing this on her own.

* * *

District 10: Ivy Monstel, 18, and Jesse Turner, 17

* * *

Ivy knew the type that Jesse was: the trouble-making type. Therefore she wasn't going to ally with him. But one thing she was sure they both could tell was that inexplainable home bond. Ivy knew that if one of them was killed, the other would take revenge, even if it meant putting their life at risk. But no way was Ivy going to ally with him.

They both sat in silence as they watched the recap of the reapings. Ivy tried to make a mark of all of the tributes, but only a few stuck in her mind. Like the petite girl from 2 that ran forward to volunteer and her district partner. Or the girl whose name was called from 4 but no one was coming forward to volunteer. Because the crowd looked at her with a kind of hatred. Or the girl from 6, who had no reaction at all. Or the girl from 12, who sort of glared at the crowd, as if waiting for a volunteer.

Ivy really didn't like any of the tributes except for maybe the girl from 6. Maybe, she thought, she'd be willing to ally with Ivy.

Meanwhile, all Jesse could think of was how he'd have an advantage over the other tributes because of his traps. They were easy to fall into, yet hard to see coming.

Jesse knew that Ivy did not want to ally with him. He knew she thought he was immature. But they could both sense that indescribable connection that usually came with the District 10 tributes. That if one was killed, the other would get revenge, no matter what. And Jesse was grateful for it.

* * *

District 11: Gaea Vanner, 15, and Wolfbane Stride, 16

* * *

Gaea could sense her district partner's fear. She knew he'd have no chance in the Games. First, he wasn't good with any weapons, as far as Gaea could tell. Second, his body was more feminine than masculine. Third, Gaea knew his secret, and if he let it slip, he'd lose a lot of sponsors. So Gaea could tell he was an easy kill.

She noticed his gaze at the television, and knew he was trying to look for possible allies. Gaea, once again, surveyed his body and smirked. If he wasn't going to get help from Gaea, then he certainly wasn't going to get help from anyone else.

* * *

District 12: Anna-Marie Folber, 14, and Codie Shay, 15

* * *

Anna-Marie was starting to hate her district partner. He wouldn't stop talking. "Nice name. Can I call you Annie? Do you think you'll ally with anyone?" Anna-Marie wasn't really in the mood for talking, though she knew he was trying to be nice, so she tolerated this crazy talk.

"Thanks. No. Maybe." she responded.

Codie eventually got the message that she didn't want to talk, so he stopped.

Codie was just trying to be nice, but apparently she wasn't that type of person. So he dropped it. Obviously she wasn't going to want to ally with him, so Codie was going to resort to find an ally during training.

Codie didn't really want to watch the recap of the reapings, but he knew he had to. Even though it was just heartbreak, over and over again.

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter will be the chariots chapters. Be warned: I might not update as often this week.**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 15 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 180 points**

**CrazyChick224- 165 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 205 points**

**cc4s- 205 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 30 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	15. Chapter 15: Chariots

**A/N: Okay. Wow. I did not expect myself to update so fast, but whatever. I'm enjoying myself updating fast. Yay! This is a fashion-y sort of chapter, so sorry to those who don't like clothing. I tried to make each tributes' costumes unique and exciting, but, hey, we can't always get what we want, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

The tributes were nervous. They all wanted to make a good impression before the Games, and this was the first opportunity they'd have. The chariots.

Meanwhile, the stylists were lounging in a discussion room, acting as though they didn't have a care in the world. The stylists from 1, 2, and 4 that is. The other ones were really nervous. But other than that, they were okay.

Zhang Hartford, a stylist for District 2, picked up the ringing phone.

"Yes," he said into the phone, and announced to the now silent room, "they're all ready!" the stylists groaned and put down their wineglasses.

As the chariot for District 1 came out, people "ooh"d and "aah"d appreciatively. The tributes beamed and blew kisses, and received roses in turn. They were dressed in white outfits that shimmered different colors and looked like different textures of different precious stones.

Aurelia was smirking at Jin-Mao, who was not looking at the crowd, as though they were seemingly below him. She rolled her eyes. She was going to have a lot of difficulty working with this guy.

For District 2, Macey Silver was wearing a dress that rode her thighs. It was spray-painted gray, though it shimmered slightly, like a glittering rock. Daniel Mola was wearing a tunic that was also spray-painted gray, and it too shimmered. He was topless, and showing off his muscles.

Unlike District 1, they actually were friends, so they held each other's hands, to show that they weren't afraid of anything. Macey grinned at Daniel, and Daniel managed a small smile.

District 3 were wearing sleek black outfits that lit up every few seconds, illuminating wires entangled on top of them. The people in the crowds thought it looked like a device powering up, which was cool. They didn't get as loud an applause as Districts 1 and 2, but they were applauded politely.

Sean and Maggie were standing as far apart as possible in the small chariot, glaring at each other every few seconds with hate. Maggie was wearing a light dress, while Sean was wearing a heavy suit, and she could tell he was uncomfortable in the heat, so she smirked at his discomfort.

When District 4 came out, the applause was cranked up loudly, as though someone had decided to turn up the music. They looked like pearls shimmering in a clam. Emily Graden wore a sparkly pink dress, and Kai Azula wore a pink shirt and jeans. They glowed brightly, and then people noticed the wall of wave behind them that made wave-like sounds and gave off the smell of the sea.

Emily smiled at her district partner, glad to be away from the district for once. Kai shared her feelings, being glad to be away from his father and his harsh regime in the Azula household.

District 5's chariot came out. They were dressed like sleek energy bars: glowing with green energy. The glow made it hard to tear your eyes away from them, but their applause wasn't as strong as Districts 1, 2, or 4.

Anaeus Crest was standing not too far away from Essa Verre to be rude, but far away enough so that he couldn't make conversation. His costume was very comfy, so he wasn't boiling with heat. Essa was feigning being offended that he wasn't speaking to her, but she looked very weak and didn't look at the crowd.

District 6 came out. They were dressed in pure black, but every five seconds, their whole bodies lit up, like a train. It sounded stupid when the tributes first heard it, but it looked like a brilliant idea.

Since they were already allies, Tanner and Vera were holding each other's hands tightly and laughing and waving. The crowd appreciated them widely. Vera gave him a kiss on the cheek when they pulled up to the Circle.

District 7 was next and they looked slightly different. Instead of trees, they looked like books. They pulled it off well. Though the tributes looked like sandwiches, they managed it well. They wore white clothing, with pieces of cardboard on either side. Plastered onto the white clothing were electric pieces that shifted different shades of black.

Owen Beta and Ariane Mason were impressed with this different number, so they smiled and waved at the crowd, but they stood stiffly apart, so they didn't look as strong as the districts who held hands.

District 8 was dressed in outfits that completely covered their bodies. They wore all different kinds of fabric in all different colors, so their costumes attracted a lot of attention.

Colleen Reyna was sort of standing off to the side, a little nervous to be in front of so many people. Gareth Archer had given up trying to hold her hand, but he smiled nervously at her, which she returned.

District 9 looked like bundles of wheat. They were dressed in yellow-white clothing, but the texture felt all hard and stick-y. (Like covered in sticks)They smiled and waved a bit, and people thought they were a bit charming.

Rye Kuna was trying his hardest to be noticed, and he thought he was gaining attention, so he kept up the hard to catch act. Jeanine Montague rolled her eyes at him, but he was attracting more attention than he was, so she started to get a little jealous.

District 10 were dressed in light furs. They gave off the smell of meat, which might sound disgusting, but it was an enticing, small smell that made the crowd around them go hungry for meat.

Ivy Monstel was slightly disgusted at her outfit, but supposed that it could've been worse for her and Jesse. She smiled weakly at Jesse, then turned back to the crowds, waving and smiling, giving off the aura of a powerful queen.

District 11 was dressed in a farmer's outfit, which they both knew was nothing like the drab outfit they had to wear to work. They wore flannel shirts and jeans, though Gaea was wearing a denim skirt. They wore straw hats, the only part of their uniform that was actually mandatory for wear.

They weren't really making conversation, and Wolfbane looked slightly scared.

District 12, last as usual, were wearing black jumpsuits that glittered so they looked like the coal itself, but nothing else. It really drew attention to Anna-Marie Folber, because of her red hair, so she enjoyed the attention.

Codie was glad that his district partner had softened up a bit, because she was so cold on the train. Now she was someone he could talk to, and he was grateful for the crowds.

When they were done parading, President Snow stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

"Tributes," he started in a deep, powerful voice, "it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the Capitol. It is an honor to be chosen or have volunteered to play in the very first Quarter Quell. You may not recognize the great honor you all display of Panem, or the great power that has been bestowed upon you. You may find yourself in the arena…or you may lose yourself. Keep your power, honor, and you may find yourself alive at the end of the Games." he continued.

"It is a very great honor to stand here today, singled among your neighbors and friends to be given this honor.

"I once read a book. This book described a mirror. Nothing more, nothing less than a mirror. It was a magical mirror. It showed nothing more or less, than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. It is to my great disappointment that I found myself reading only a fragment of the book. But this mirror may be an inspiration to many of you in the arena. Picture yourself facing your worst fear, then picture your deepest desire.

"Let this be a lesson for the future." And with that, the speech ended.

The tributes veered into elevators. The district one tributes ended up with the district eleven and six tributes. Jin-Mao Ziang decided to turn harsh and cruel to his opponents ever since he left his district, to show them what kind of family he came from. He therefore noticed Wolfbane's small figure and grinned.

"Hey District 11. Listen, is there a reason you're so small?" Aurelia did not laugh at him. Instead she stood there, listening. Wolfbane shrunk even more, terrified.

"You heard me. What's your answer?" To this, Gaea could take no more.

"He's not going to answer an insulting question, Jin-Mao. I have a question for you. Is there a reason you're making fun of him? Or is it because you're a coward?" Jin-Mao's face boiled with anger, and he charged her at the same time as she charged him. But Vera Harding lashed out.

"No, Gaea!" she screamed, and she pulled Gaea back just as Aurelia pulled Jin-Mao back. An understanding passed between the two of them, and Aurelia nodded when it was her floor.

Dragging Jin-Mao, she screamed at him, "Why, Jin-Mao?" and then the doors closed. Wolfbane breathed heavily, and Vera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let him bring you down, Wolfbane. You're stronger than he is." She smiled at him, and went back to grasping Tanner's hand. When it was their floor, she pulled him gently along.

Wolfbane was sniffling, and Gaea rubbed him on the back. "Hey, Wolfbane. I promise, I won't let them be mean to you anymore." Wolfbane nodded, and they exited onto their floor, a sort of understanding between the two of them. They no longer hated each other.

The tributes all went to sleep, wondering what the next day would be like.

**A/N: Sorry it was a fashion-y sort of chapter, but I had to do it. Please review!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 15 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 195 points**

**CrazyChick224- 195 points**

**Queen of the Type Writers- 205 points**

**cc4s- 205 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 20 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 45 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Now, review if you want points! Please...**


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Training Day 1

* * *

Colleen Reyna, 16, District 8

* * *

Colleen wasn't scared. Honest. She wasn't scared of the other tributes. Before the parade started last night, she'd been standing aside from the other tributes, a little nervous to make conversation, but she heard a few snippets of what was being said. The other tributes seemed nice, but she noticed the girl from District 4, who was standing aside, too, was staring at her like she knew exactly who she was. Colleen had hovered a little closer to Gareth, a bit embarrassed.

But today, she had to prove to everyone that she was not weak. No matter what anyone said or did to her. She nervously swallowed some breakfast with her mentor and escort and Gareth, then their escort sent them off to the elevator. Both were silent on the way down. There were about sixteen tributes there, from districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 9, 11 and 12. Now there were eighteen. Colleen fiddled with a loose thread on her training uniform to calm her nerves. The boy tributes from one and two looked menacing.

After the Head Trainer delivered her speech, Colleen headed to the fire-making station. She supposed she should start with the basics. After half an hour, she had mastered every object there was to start a fire with, and so she moved on. Her blue eyes scanned the room. The Careers, of course, were showing off, hovering from station to station like a pack of lions.

Colleen headed to a station far away from them. She went to the knot-tying station and learned how to do some basic knots. Suddenly, a voice behind her made her jump. "Now is it me, or are you traveling alone?" it was a boy. He had the number 12 pinned to his shirt. She struggled to remember his name, but eventually gave up. She gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, what's your name?" she said as she stood up.

"Codie Shay." Codie Shay gave Colleen a big smile. "I'm fifteen years old. Not my choice to come here, but some idiot spread a rumor that I wanted to be in the Games, so here I am."

"That's awful." the blonde haired boy shrugged.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be wandering around here alone," his voice dropped to a whisper, and he grabbed her hand. "The Careers target people in training who are alone, friendless…not that you don't have friends," he added hastily, "but it's not good to be alone here." Colleen nodded. "You should come with me and Annie. Oh," he said, "and Annie doesn't like to be called Annie. She'll tolerate Anna, though."

"She seems nice." Colleen murmured, and Codie nodded. He grabbed her arm and led her to a pale, red-haired girl.

"Anna," said Codie, "we've got a guest." Anna looked up and studied Colleen.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Colleen Reyna."

"Nice name. I'm Anna-Marie Folber. Don't call me Annie. Call me Anna, and I'll be fine." Anna leaned in closer. "You got any nicknames?"

"Yeah," Colleen's throat bobbed as she swallowed. "Lena. You can call me Lena."

"Okay, Lena." Anna smiled. "Welcome to our world."

* * *

Macey Silver, 16, Distrct 2

* * *

The first thing that Jin-Mao did, Macey disliked. She didn't like Jin-Mao at all. He was naive and baby-ish. Macey surveyed his district partner, Aurelia. She seemed good enough. She mostly watched Jin-Mao do stupid things, like mess up on the climbing course, or almost eat a poisonous plant, or almost crush his toe under a weight.

Meeting the district 4 tributes yesterday hadn't been too much of a disaster. Emily Graden and Kai Azula. Macey wasn't so sure why Kai volunteered, because he certainly wasn't good at all with a lot of weapons, so she guided him off course for a minute.

"So…why did you volunteer?" she asked casually.

Kai rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well…I want to win. My dad and my sister…they hate me. I want to win to prove to my father that I'm not worthless." Macey nodded. Good enough reason.

"C'mon. Let's go to the sword station." Macey whispered in Daniel's ear where she wanted to test Kai, and he nodded.

"Let's split up," he breathed in her ear. "Two of us will take Mr. Bigshot Kai Azula, the other two take Emily." Macey nodded. She grabbed Jin-Mao and Emily, and led them to the spear station.

"Let's see how we can do with spears. Emily, you first?" Emily looked incredulously at Macey, as if she couldn't believe she was being tested. But she shrugged, and scanned her options. She carefully plucked out a long, silver, lightweight spear and steadied herself in front of the target, a dummy. Emily took a deep breath, and Macey bit her lip.

Emily threw the spear, and Macey knew a split second before it was going to happen that the spear was going to hit its target, the dummy's heart. It cleanly went through the dummy's heart, and Macey's jaw dropped. So did Jin-Mao's.

"Well…you're certainly in, Emily. You get the first spear at the Cornucopia." she shot Emily a smile and Emily beamed at her.

After a few more shots, Macey, Emily and Jin-Mao wandered back to the others.

"He's no Superman," said Daniel, "but he's a whiz with dual-dao swords." Macey nodded. "He's in."

"What about the District 1 tributes?" Macey asked nervously, wringing her hands.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not about to cross Jin-Mao. He looks deadly."

"You never know. Both of them…Jin-Mao and Aurelia…they were both reaped. We don't know them, Daniel."

Daniel's eyes drifted briefly to Jin-Mao, where he was currently shouting at Kai for doing something wrong. Macey could tell from his expression that Daniel didn't want to anger Jin-Mao.

"Fine," she snapped angrily. "But if they're not good enough, I shot killing them in the arena." Daniel shrugged, as if letting his district partner get two free kills was nothing.

"Whatever you say, Macey." Macey ground her teeth, annoyed at Daniel, considering for a moment. Maybe it wasn't worth it. If Jin-Mao was smart enough to realize Macey and Daniel were testing him and his district partner, they might desert them. Macey couldn't afford that to happen. They needed good fighters on their side, and judging from Jin-Mao's temper, he would have no qualms killing someone. He looked strong, too. Macey stared at him for a few seconds. She didn't trust Jin-Mao or Aurelia, even though she seemed sweet.

Macey grabbed Emily's hand and steered her away. "Hey, Emily." she said amiably. Emily gave her a small smile. "Nervous?" Emily nodded.

"A little." Macey smiled sadly.

"It happens to everyone. Even me!" she said, as though a volunteer being nervous about the Hunger Games was a ridiculous thing. Emily looked at her curiously.

"I'm sure you are. It's perfectly normal to be nervous." Emily twisted a piece of her hair on her finger.

"Well, one thing I'm nervous about is Jin-Mao and Aurelia. I know I can trust you. I just…you know, can you do me a favor?" Emily's eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Can you, like, ask Aurelia to help you with another weapon. You said you're nervous, right?" Emily nodded again. "Well, we're going to use that to our advantage. Act like you're nervous that you don't know how to use other weapons. She'll take you to her best weapon's station. Watch how she does it. If she's good, tell me. I promise, you'll be fine."

* * *

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18, District 1

* * *

Aurelia could tell that Macey didn't trust Aurelia or her district partner (which Aurelia had to admit, was a pretty good idea). She knew, therefore, that when Emily Graden approached her nervously to ask help with any sort of weapons, that Macey was testing her. Clearly she thought Aurelia was dumber than she gave her credit for. Aurelia agreed to help her, acting as though she knew nothing about Macey's lame plan. She was the oldest in this group. She was smarter than Macey. She wasn't going to be brought down by a sixteen-year-old.

She led Emily over to the axe station, aware that Macey's eyes were following her. She picked out a simple one, one that would be easy for fifteen-year-old Emily to handle, because she was petite and lithe. She showed Emily how she should stand, and Emily mimicked her. She took a deep breath, and momentarily, her eyes flickered over to Macey, who quickly turned away. Aurelia shook her head. _Don't think about her_, Aurelia thought with a toss of her blonde hair. _You're strong_. She tried her hardest to suppress her emotions, and before she knew it, the axe was flying towards its target, and within a second, had embedded itself in the dummy's head. Aurelia stepped back, impressed with her work. She realized the entire gym was watching her, shock silent and still. "Go again," Emily whispered. Aurelia picked out another axe, and threw it with as much force as she could muster. The axe was soon buried in the dummy's chest. Emily was smiling.

"Thank you," said Aurelia, and Emily nodded. Finally. A friend. Someone Aurelia could trust. They could be the quiet ones of the group.

Emily and Aurelia drifted back to Macey, Daniel, Jin-Mao and Kai. They were watching the other tributes. Their eyes were following the boy from district three's movements, where he was currently testing his skills with a crossbow. He pulled back the bow, and let go of the arrow. It hit a few inches above the bullseye. Jin-Mao snickered.

"So," said Macey loudly, "we need to decide if we're letting other tributes in, though I think it's unlikely. Does everyone think we need another person?" Everyone muttered assent. "Well, I think we should just watch the tributes today and decide tomorrow. Who thinks it's a good idea?" Jin-Mao and Kai abstained, but Emily, Aurelia, Macey and Daniel raised their hands.

When Jin-Mao glared at Macey, she blinked her eyes innocently. "Just so you know, I'm doing this for everyone's own good, you know. If there's any tribute out there that may be a threat, we need to know about it and get them on our side. We don't want someone who's relatively good on our bad sides. Right _Jin-Mao?_" she added pointedly. Jin-Mao shrugged and mumbled smething unintelligible.

"Macey," said Emily, and everyone jumped except for Aurelia. "I think we should pick up some survival skills, maybe. It might be good for us, because we don't know what the arena's going to be like." Macey slapped her forehead, like she was forgetting something.

"Of course! That's such a great idea, Emily. Guys, she's right. We should at least pick up _some _survival tips." Aurelia narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing Aurelia knew, it was how to pick up sarcasm and possibly manipulative behavior. She didn't sense any sarcasm in Macey's voice. Either the girl was a hell of an actress…or she was being sweet. Maybe it was her personality. Maybe it was who she was.

Everyone paired up with a partner to go around with to pick up survival skills. Aurelia was with Daniel, Macey was with Kai and Emily was with Jin-Mao. Emily gave Aurelia a sad smile as the two of them went off to the fire station (not that they needed it).

Daniel, Aurelia later learned, was a quiet and pleasant boy, not at all the impression she had gotten from him the night before. She immediately assumed he was hard and cold and unpleasant, a typical District 2 Career boy. However, he was sweet and caring and very supportive of everything Aurelia did, even praising her when she screwed up.

She was also keeping her eye on the other tributes. She finally came to the conclusion that the alliance didn't need another tribute-the rest of the tributes were either awful or boring. She headed over to Macey at lunch.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," said Macey back.

"I was just thinking…maybe we shouldn't let another tribute into the alliance. We're good as we are." Macey, surprising Aurelia, smiled.

"I was waiting for that. As soon as you came to me with your real opinion, I'd switch to the other side. I value everyone's opinion, Aurelia. Yours especially. I won't get much of a chance with that as the Games go on, you know. I'm sorry if I acted a little mean. But, you know, once I trust you…I trust you. Really. Thank you for accepting me." Macey sauntered away. Aurelia, surprised at Macey's kind nature, suddenly scolded herself. _Don't make assumptions, Aurelia_. _Because everything is not as it seems._

* * *

Jesse Turner, 17, District 10

* * *

When Ivy and Jesse exited the elevator, they went their separate ways. Jesse didn't need nor want an alliance with anyone. He was fine in a one-man operation. Only a brilliant mind like his could mastermind the traps he had come up with like the ones he had used to trick Willa. Well, whenever he tried to trick Willa, she tricked him right back…but Jesse ignored that fact.

He did keep an eye on Ivy, though to make sure she was okay. He noticed she was watching with a thoughtful expression one of the Gamemakers. It was a man with thick, wavy brown hair and light eyebrows like Ivy. Jesse found himself wandering over to her as she approached the knot-tying station.

"I notice someone's got their eye on a certain Gamemaker." he winked knowingly. Ivy blushed.

"Who is that, anyways?" Jesse nodded at the Gamemaker who looked like Ivy.

"Th-that's my dad," she stammered. Jesse widened his eyes, praying the trainer wasn't listening to their conversation.

"That's your father?" he said, lowering his voice. Ivy nodded. Jesse's mouth dropped open, but he swallowed and clapped his mouth shut.

"Have you ever met him?" Ivy shook her head.

"He took off before I was born." A solitary tear dripped down Ivy's face, and Jesse pretended not to notice.

"Well, he's a jerk. He didn't want to meet his own daughter? Screw him. Don't worry about him, Ivy. Don't even look at him. Promise you'll be okay?" Ivy looked away from Jesse. Jesse didn't have to guess that she was gazing at her father. But she nodded. "Good."

Jesse suddenly found himself shuffling in an awkward gait over to the sword station, and he ran his fingers along a sharp blade. A sickle. What he wouldn't give to be back home, though, planning his next prank on Willa…

"What're you gonna do with that?" said a boy next Jesse. Jesse jumped. It was the boy from District 5. Jesse looked him up and down. He had straight black hair and brown eyes, and a small stature. He looked no more than thirteen years old.

"I dunno," said Jesse. "Maybe I'll just put it back. Don't want to expose my awesome powers to the Careers." the boy looked over to where the Careers were standing and conversing. Then he turned back to Jesse.

"I don't know," he said slowly, "the Careers this year look kind of…subdued, don't you think?"

"Maybe." Jesse said. "Well, kid,"

"Anaeus," the kid corrected automatically.

"Anaeus," Jesse agreed, "if I see you in the arena, maybe I'll teach you how to use a sickle." Anaeus smiled.

"I'd like that." Anaeus tilted away from Jesse, leaving Jesse wondering what he had just done.

He had not just promised a kid he'd ally with him if he saw him in the arena! Jesse had promised himself he was going to be alone on this, completely by himself. But now he had a rule to follow, because Jesse never ever broke the rules. He had promised to keep Anaeus alive.

While this was a feat that was almost impossible, Jesse really didn't think he was going to make it back to District 10. Although he couldn't kill Anaeus, he'd have to let him die. Let someone else kill him. But, of course, there was no way around setting Anaeus up so he could kill him. He'd just have to let it go. And hope that they didn't make it to the final two.

Jesse was wasting his time, and he couldn't afford to waste the already lost time. He needed to learn how to survive. He shrugged and headed to the archery station, where he nearly impaled himself with an arrow.

At the plant identification station and almost ate a poisonous plant. He sighed. There was a lot to learn.

"You should start small," said a familiar voice behind him. It was Anaeus. "I almost forgot to ask you. Can we be allies?" Jesse's heartbeat picked up.

This kid was no more than thirteen. He, more than Jesse, deserved to live. But the last thing Jesse needed was an ally. But he couldn't kill Anaeus even if they weren't allies. What was the harm, anyways?

With a contented sigh, he responded, "Yes."

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm baaack! Who missed me? I got home from Israel two weeks ago, and I had no idea this chapter was going to take so looong to write. Thank you to everyone for being so patient! So, I need to know if your tribute was submitted as a bloodbath, because I was messing around so much with the screwy death order…anyways, I'm keeping the Victor, but I need to know if your tribute(s) was submitted to be a bloodbath one. If I receive too many bloodbathies, I may not kill them…yet. Just please PM me! Oh, and make the subject line the tribute you submitted. For instance, "Jane Doe, District (insert district number here), Bloodbath" And tell me in the PM if it's a bloodbath or no. Thank you!**

**If I didn't get to your tributes' point of view yet, they're coming soon. I'm doing four tributes a day for training, then training scores (no training sessions), then interviews, then, for possibly the first time in SYOT history, the last night, the night before they go into the arena. You'll get an insight into what the tributes are feeling the night before. Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Training Day 2

* * *

Vera Harding, 15, District 6

* * *

Allying with Tanner turned out to be the best choice Vera had made in her life-which she knew wouldn't be for long.

He had come up with this sort of training plan, which, of course, started on the first day of training. They'd split up to the stations in which their talents were lacking for the first two days. On the third day, they'd go hunting for allies. They'd both agreed that two or three more tributes was quite enough. They agreed, of course, that they'd observe the other tributes closely the first two days. They had since thrown out the first list of tributes the first day of training, and slowly built up a list of different tributes.

"Maybe we should make a separate list for each of us," said Vera, biting her lip as the elevator descended the next morning of training. It was hard to get Tanner to support your ideas.

"Good idea. So, we'll construct our lists today, make a master list tomorrow and compare our own lists to each other's and the master one," said Tanner, and Vera nodded.

Tanner was smarter than Vera gave him credit for.

They were both silent the rest of the way. Vera had found some of the Careers only slightly challenging, though not remotely frightening. The girl from 2 or the boy from 1, maybe. Others, like the girl from 1 or the boy from 4, looked bored, and the girl from 4 and the boy from 2 looked troubled. The girl from 2 and the boy from 1 were constantly arguing with the girls from four or one interjecting every so often. The tributes from 2 had, at one point, huddled away from the rest, discussing something heatedly; Vera had seen the girl from 2 making gestures and wringing her hands.

Vera tried to ignore them, avoid them, especially. If they were at a station where Vera was headed, she turned the other way. If they came to her station, she worked for another minute or two then left to find Tanner. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice her. Her acting skills were showing, truly. She had been trying not to be noticed, and, so far, it was working. She didn't think she'd last long, however. The Careers weren't that stupid.

So far, Vera had hit the fire-building station, the camouflage station, the mace station, the sword station, the spear/javelin station, and the wrestling station. She had yet to hit the knife throwing station, the knot tying station, the climbing station, the plant identifying station, the archery station and the medicinal station.

She had gotten to the climbing course when a tribute started to talk to her. It was the boy from District 9.

"You trying to hit a record for the most stations visited during training?" he said, half-jokingly. Vera almost shot him a dirty look. She gripped the rock grasped in her hand hard.

"No," she said, placing her foot on another foothold. "I'm just making sure all my skills are honed before I go into the arena. It's a good idea, don't you think?"

The boy from District 9 nodded as he stretched his arm to grab a jagged rock. "Absolutely."

"Are you watching me?" Vera said, incredulous.

The boy snorted, but Vera could see him blushing a little. He ducked his head a little, then brought his left foot up. "There's no problem with that, you know-"

"Rye," the boy interjected.

"-Rye." Vera finished, bringing her foot up. She slipped, and her heart jumped, but Rye offered a hand, which Vera clasped. "Because my district partner and I are making an alliance. A big one, we hope. One of maybe four or five tributes. We're not looking for particularly strong fighters, we just want strength in numbers." Vera didn't dare spill the rest of her's and Tanner's plan. "You seem like a possibility. Tell you what: I'll run his name by you tonight, and then I'll formally ask you tomorrow if he approves. He's very picky, you know."

"I don't know." Rye said, edging away from Vera's hand when she let go. "I'll think about it tonight."

They finished climbing in silence.

Talking with a tribute from a different district, Vera admitted, wasn't so hard. You just had to have a good conversation topic. Like surviving. Getting through the pain and sorrow. As a team.

* * *

Owen Beta, 17, District 7

* * *

Ariane was probably the most realistic tribute in the field. Be it how flimsy the bow was or how much she absolutely _adored _her stylist's hair that day, she always said what was on her mind. She always fawned over the outfits they wore, but whenever she gazed into the window overlooking the Capitol, Owen saw that burning hatred, the fury, the pain, streaking across her face.

Owen knew Ariane, but not personally. He recognized her name, that is. The name kept popping up in conversations. When he was at the plant identification post, which was particularly close to where the Gamemakers were sitting (rather, holding court), and he heard them whispering about Ariane.

"Yes, the Mason girl…" "Her parents…" "Threatened the entire district…"

Owen immediately grabbed Ariane's hand and led her away, far away, from the Gamemakers.

Owen had been instructed to hide his talents in the axe terrain. Showing off to the other tributes, especially the Careers, was a very dumb idea and one likely to get you killed. Not just because of the threat that Owen might demonstrate, but because of jealousy. No one, especially not a Career, liked to be outscored in training.

He therefore had spent as much time away from the axe station as possible, though his hands ached to be around one of those Capitol beauties, and not the splintery ones like they had back home.

Though the potential danger of having Ariane as an ally hovered over Owen's head, he was glad that he had someone to confide in, someone to talk to. Someone who understood what it was like to die.

Though she hadn't actually died yet.

Owen hadn't completely gathered his thoughts on the whole concept of dying. Dying right now seemed sort of inevitable. However, when the voice reached _one _in the countdown, Death was ready to grab anyone…specifically twenty-three innocent teenagers with nothing better to do than kill each other. _No_, Owen corrected himself, _not because they have nothing better to do, but because they're being _forced_ to do it_.

It was just another reason why Owen hated the Capitol.

"Owen," Ariane suddenly whispered to him, and Owen snapped out of his apathy.

She pointed with a shaking hand, and Owen followed it.

She was pointing to Vera Harding, who was currently talking to the boy from District 9.

"What about her?"

"Didn't we want her?" Owen snorted.

"I thought it was just us, Ariane," Ariane looked troubled. Then she nervously laughed.

"Silly me," she said, smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm such a mess these days, I might as well have forgotten that I wanted to tell you that I want her on my team," she blurted out, running a hand through her dark, waist-length black hair.

Owen looked at her curiously, but then turned his gaze to the girl from district 6. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back in a simple ponytail, but that was all Owen could tell from that distance. She was watching the Careers with a thoughtful expression.

She didn't look like much to Owen, but he told his ally he'd consider her.

Owen's thoughts were all jumbled, so when Ariane turned back to him, she laughed. "You look funny," she said. Owen felt the muscles in his face working rather hard to form a smile. That was another thing about Ariane: she always told you what was on her mind, whether it stung or not. Owen liked people who were open-minded.

Suddenly she gasped. The boy and girl from District 2 were heading over to where Ariane and Owen were standing. The boy from District 1 looked pissed.

"Are you two allies?" Ariane, perhaps sensing danger, shook her head fast.

"We were just talking." the girl sniffed, and Ariane edged slightly away from her. Owen bit his tongue.

"It's probably best that you sever the home ties early. That way you'll minimize the pain. But please, we didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. We'll just _leave_." she grabbed her district partner's hand and started to drag him away.

"No!" Ariane cried. "Do whatever you need to do with Owen. I don't really care. I was just asking him something. They both turned, and Ariane backed away to the ropes course.

"For starters, what's your name?" said the boy as his district partner glared at Ariane.

"Owen," he said evenly.

"Nice name," the girl said, turning back to Owen.

"Thanks."

"I'm Daniel," said the boy, offering his hand, which Owen took.

"Macey," said the girl, though she did not hold out her hand. She was looking hungrily at Ariane.

"I watched you as you came over here." said Daniel, looking at Owen and grabbing Macey's arm. "You looked like you wanted to pick up one of these and throw it around. Are you good with an axe?"

"I'm okay," Owen mumbled.

"He's brilliant," said a voice. "I've seen him at home, chopping wood. Cuts cleanly through in two seconds, tops." Ariane had snuck up on them. Macey looked like she wanted to punch Ariane, but Daniel squeezed the girl's arm tighter.

"Would you be up to throwing an axe?" Owen shrugged, but he looked at the axes on display. Possibly.

"Yeah, I could," he said slowly.

"Would you like to join our alliance?" said Daniel with a smile. Owen looked nervously to one Career tribute to another, his head spinning.

But he chanced a glance at Ariane. Her expression was panicked, scared, frightened. She wouldn't have Owen anymore. Owen didn't want to abandon her, but a chance to be in the Career pack…that would mean protection, supplies, a better chance at survival.

But Owen was not a cheater. He didn't want to cheat his way out of the Games. He wanted an honest and fair game. He didn't want to cheat by joining the Careers.

But Owen's skills had brought the Careers over here. They wanted him because he was good. He wasn't good with a lot of other weapons, but he was lying about his skills with an axe. He was amazing. He just didn't like to brag.

But that look on Ariane's face…

"No thanks," he said stiffly. The two Careers looked surprised, but Ariane looked relieved.

"Why?" said Macey.

"Because…I feel like going with you guys is like cheating my way out of the Games, not that I think I'll make it out. It's just…" he trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"Alright," said Macey, and Owen noticed that her voice was softer. "You turned us down, but tomorrow, if you want to join, our offer stands. You have till the end of training tomorrow." she said before Daniel could clap a hand over her mouth.

Ariane looked at Owen, her face glowing, looking relieved. Owen threw his arms around her. That was what friends…no allies, were for. They were on each others' sides.

* * *

Rye Kuna, 14, District 9

* * *

Talking to Vera had been way out of Rye's comfort zone- he so didn't like to talk to people. Especially steadying her when she slipped. Horrifying. He didn't think he would go into her alliance, if her district partner was considerate enough to like Rye.

Rye didn't think much of himself. He wasn't great with weapons, and his survival skills weren't too up-to-date either. He was quick, quiet, and smart, and he would survive anything the Careers or the Gamemakers threw at him, though. He was tough. He also had great medicinal knowledge-by watching the doctors work on his sister whenever she was sick-but that was pretty much it. His skills didn't stretch that far. Plus, he worked better alone. It was better for everyone if Rye was left alone.

He meanwhile was throwing knives, failing miserably each time, but that was because his mind was in a different place. He grabbed another knife off the rack and let out a contented sigh. He threw the knife. It was miles from the bullseye, let alone close enough.

A voice behind him made him jump.

"You should really concentrate when you're doing that," said a boy's voice. Rye spun around. "You might hit someone." it was the boy from District 12. And the girl from his district. And the girl from eight. Rye felt his heartbeat speed up and suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Uh, yeah," he said, trying to avoid conversation. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to another tribute. He felt his palms sweating, but he gripped the knife harder.

"I should know," said the boy, but it was more to himself. "I throw knives a lot. Helps me survive on the streets." His district partner, who had flaming red hair, rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Codie," she grabbed his hand and shot a nasty look at Rye.

"Wait, Anna," said Codie, and Anna let out a tortured sigh. "You should stand like this, and for more power, step into it. If you're running, it helps." Now _that_ was a piece of information Rye could use. "You know, you don't have to wander around here by yourself, you know."

Rye shook his head. "I'm fine by myself, thanks,"

"No really, we're okay," said Codie. "Lena isn't as shy as you think, and Anna is actually really sweet."

"I-thanks, but I'm better when I'm alone."

"You sure?" Codie looked crestfallen. Rye nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, though," Codie smiled.

"No problem." he, Anna, and Lena moved on. Rye felt his heartbeat slow down. The walls were not caving in.

That was cutting it pretty close.

But now Rye wasn't so sure how he felt about being alone. Maybe it would be good for someone to have his back. Or some_ones_.

"Wait!" he said, stumbling after them.

Anna, Lena and Codie turned back. Rye's heart was beating even faster than before.

"Can I think about it?" Anna and Codie exchanged a look. Rye saw Anna shake her head ever so slightly, but Codie nodded in the smallest possible way.

"Yeah," said Lena, surprising Rye, "you can think about it. Just give us a decision by tomorrow." Anna looked at her weirdly. "What?" she demanded. "We _are _an alliance," Anna rolled her eyes.

Rye felt so much better asking if he could think things through, but the offer from Vera's alliance still stood. Codie, Anna and Lena tilted away. Lena looked back and gave him an encouraging smile, and Rye felt himself smiling back.

He quickly turned away. "Hey stranger," said a voice. Rye found himself face to face with Vera. He didn't move. Shock still and silent.

"Yeah?" he said, hoping he didn't sound nervous.

"I talked to Tanner. He said you'd be a good edition to our alliance." Rye found himself shaking his head fast.

"Nah. I thought I'd just wing it in the arena." But because he felt guilty, he added, "But I was invited into a different alliance. I said I'd think about it. Can I tell you my decision tomorrow?" Vera nodded, gave him a small smile, then walked away.

Rye was very scared now. He had two alliances, two very good alliances to choose from. And he didn't know which one he wanted to join. No doubt, the Careers would sniff up both groups of allies' tricks and catch on…then they would be targets. If Rye joined either of them, he'd immediately be a target. And Rye knew he couldn't stand an attack from the Careers. Pepper was counting on him to win and get the money so she could get better. His sister meant everything to him. And he didn't want to ruin his chances by making himself a target.

No. An alliance was not a good idea.

* * *

Emily Graden, 15, District 4

* * *

Emily was glad she was accepted. She didn't dare tell anyone what her history was back at home if she was to be accepted. She imagined that everyone except Jin-Mao would be accepting of her.

Speaking of Jin-Mao, Emily knew that kid was hiding something. Something big. He sometimes tried too hard to be mean to the other tributes in the alliance, and Emily wondered more than once if it was really how he acted. She supposed she'd ask Aurelia about it, since she was from his district. Then Macey. Then Kai. Then Daniel. Then they'd confront Jin-Mao.

Emily had really gotten used to the way the Career pack worked, but she was still kind of scared. Though she had thought to herself in theJustice Building that she was ready to be what she'd been trained for, she was still nervous. What would she do during the bloodbath? Would she move off her plate and fight? Or stand there in horror? Thank goodness she was a Career-that was basically saving her life. The Careers were usually the most active ones at the bloodbath.

Then what would happen during the rest of the Games? What would she do then? She supposed she'd stick by Kai's side. Kai was the friendliest to her, and the best reminder of home. He also happened to be the sweetest kid in the alliance. While Aurelia was quiet and calculating, Macey was loud and opinionated, Daniel was strong, sweet, but intimidating, and Jin-Mao was upright unpleasant, Kai was fun to be around. He had a place in the alliance. He could be the jokester, the one that lifted everybody's spirits after a death of their own.

What would Emily's place in the alliance be? She wasn't exactly quiet-she liked to be noticed, and she always wanted to be in a conversation. It didn't really matter.

Emily sighed as she placed one foot in front of the other on the compulsory ropes course. These Games were going to be a long ride, whether Emily died in the Bloodbath or not.

**A/N: Okay, so after I finished the first Training Chapter, I realized I didn't put on the sponsor list! So sorry! But here it is, all bright and shiny! **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 225 points**

**CrazyChick224- 225 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 235 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 50 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine- 5 points**

**Snack- 10 points**

**Any specific type of food- 15 points**

**Meal - 30 points**

**Medicine [like ace bandages and healing ointments and the like]- 15 points**

**Capitol healing stuff [same as above]- 40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]- 10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]- 30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Training Day Three

* * *

Sean Jacobson, 16, District 3

* * *

Staying on the third floor with the girl he was instructed to kill, was, of course, torture for Sean. She seemed to be manipulating him to making a fool of himself. By giving him "advice," that resulted in bashing by the escort; lying to their mentor about what he did in training, which ended up with Sean being disliked even more; and Maggie, of course, looked like a star. What Sean needed was her to be dead. Of course, she seemed to be doing better in training than he was doing.

He had been itching for days to get near the wrestling station, but Maggie had lied to their mentor that he had already been there, and there was no way to prove he wasn't. So he was under instructions not to go anywhere near it. He also wasn't allowed to use it for his private sessions, by wrestling with an assistant. And he couldn't lie about what Maggie was doing: she had the upper hand with both the mentor and the escort, and they'd think it was payback for telling on him. No, retaliating wouldn't work.

He'd have to surprise the Gamemakers with something new. The thing was, what? Agility? That was the other thing he was good at. He could balance on the most delicate of beams or branches, untangle himself from any net or ropes, or move without making a sound. That was his only upper hand.

But what if there weren't trees in the arena? Agility would be no help. He'd have to wrestle people, and most would have weapons to stick him with. His only other option was a crossbow or a staff. Archery was the closest thing he'd have to a crossbow, and he didn't see any station that was advertising a staff. That left a spear.

Spears or archery. Sean figured a spear would be easier to handle.

Sure enough, when he had reached the spear station on the first day of training, there were weapons similar to a staff. He had picked up a spear, and it was better than he imagined. Lighter. Smoother. And if there wasn't a staff in the arena, he would've had to make one out of wood, if there was wood. Then it'd be all splintery, and Sean wasn't even that good at building stuff, despite a lifetime in District 3. But Sean's family had been rich since Sean was ten years old, therefore they didn't Sean to get a job.

On the third day of training, Sean could feel himself getting better with his swinging arm. But he had a strategy. He kept on pretending he was awful at throwing a spear, though every once in a while he'd reward himself by showing his skill.

That last day of training was critical for Sean. He needed to be at his ultimate physical peak. And the environment wasn't the best. People were pushy, annoying and stubborn and nervous at the same time. One pair of girls wandered over to where Sean was working. He heard them whispering.

"…Maybe…I'll think about it…" Sean kept on throwing, pretending he hadn't heard. His eyes flickered over and he saw the girls from 10 and 11 whispering heatedly.

"It's now or never, Ivy. Today's the last day. I've seen you hanging around with a bad crowd."

The girl from 10 hesitated. "Vera Harding? Tanner Mustang? They're looking for strength in numbers, not good fighters. They want to try and intimidate the Careers, which is basically impossible. I wouldn't join them in a heartbeat. They seem suspicious, and dangerous. Allying with them would make me a target."

Sean kept on throwing.

"But you told me yesterday you wanted that!" the girl from 11 slammed her fist onto the rack of spears, rattling them. The girl from 10 looked nervous.

"Yeah," said the girl from 10, fiddling with a string bracelet on her wrist. A _clang _resonated in Sean's ears, but he thought nothing of it. He leaned in closer to the conversation. His ears didn't work that well.

"Why?" said the girl from 11, sounding curious.

"I'll tell you later."

"Now!"

"No! The boy from 3 is listening! Look, he's dropped his spear to listen to us!" Sean realized they were talking about him. He had dropped the spear he was holding. The girl from 11 straightened up.

"Eavesdrop much? C'mon Ivy, we don't need to hang around dorks like these," she sauntered off, pulling Ivy, the girl from 10, along with her.

Sean heard an evil cackle from behind him. As he bent down to pick up the spear he had dropped, he whipped his head around to see who had laughed.

"Maggie," he whispered.

"You're a terrible eavesdropper, Jacobson. You're going to lose this." With a toss of her straight black hair, she sauntered off to stand with the people Sean had surreptitiously been warned about: the tributes from District 6. Sean backed away from their stare, especially Maggie's. Even if she hadn't hated him, she would've been intimidating to Sean.

Sean's heart picked up a pace. He was seriously scared of this girl. But never would Sean give up. He had been instructed by his father to kill this girl.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sean. He had, without a shadow of a doubt, been following his father's instructions, to kill this girl the first chance he got. He had never questioned his motives. Until now.

Sean tried to shrug his worries off. If he doubted his motives, he'd never make it back home to ask his father why he needed to kill this girl.

* * *

Wolfbane Stride, 16, District 11

* * *

Wolfbane was running out of time. He had spent the first two days of training avoiding Gaea as much as possible. The second day, she had been all buddy-buddy with the girl from 10, so he steered clear of her.

Now they were whispering. Wolfbane knew, from eavesdropping, that, the girl from 10's father was a Gamemaker, and the girl from 10, Ivy, was trying to make herself a target. Gaea and she were now allies. He had overheard Gaea and Wolfbane's mentor and Gaea talking about it. Wolfbane hadn't even realized the alliances springing up all over the place.

He had vaguely heard that the two tributes from six and the girl from 3 were something, but not officially something. It all depended on how well they did. If the girl from 3 did better than a tribute like that would normally do, then that meant that they were giving each other tips on how to do better.

Wolfbane's eyes nervously scanned the room for something to do. Yesterday they had had the compulsory exercise of the agility course. The day before it had been plant identification. Wolfbane had done his best both. He always knew he was flexible. Which meant he could be stretched to breaking point and he'd probably be fine. He was also very stealthy, from being so light-weight throughout the years.

The strength that would help him the most was Wolfbane's speed. It'd help him at the Bloodbath, and if the Careers found him. So at least his skills were up-to-date. But if he tried to run away from the Careers, they wouldn't exactly be the easiest to beat. No. He would need to fight. With a weapon. A knife, specifically, a throwing knife, would be Wolfbane's best shot. All he had to do was conceal one in his clothing and stick a tribute and boom, he'd be okay.

The problem was: honing his skills. He wasn't as good as he expected, but not as bad as he expected. The trainer at the knife station said he was pretty average and that in almost every arena, there'd be knives, so he was good to go. But he wasn't as good with a knife as he'd like to be.

He sighed and headed over to the knife station. Today, he found himself doing especially good. Probably the extensive training with knives he was doing. But Wolfbane was doing actions that the trainer hadn't taught him. Maybe it was natural. Maybe it was Wolfbane acting on his own.

He was picking up the sixth knife when he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He whipped around.

The Careers were staring at him.

Wolfbane shrugged it off and kept throwing knives, but he couldn't pretend they weren't watching. They were. Why? Wolfbane knew that he couldn't possibly match their skills. In fact, in his private session, he'd probably end up scoring a four. No way he'd score high.

Eventually, the girl from two guided her allies' gazes away from Wolfbane. Normally, Wolfbane would've guessed that the Careers were bullying the other tributes in training, which was probably true. But this year, they seemed a bit…subdued. Like they were trying not to attract attention to themselves.

"Well, Wolfbane, is it? Wolfbane, if you want to do well in your private session, I'd suggest you try out the other stations." said the trainer. Wolfbane shrugged and drifted away from the station.

Next thing he knew, he was face-to-face with the boy from two. His eyes widened, but he knew better than to back up.

"See, I told you," smirked the boy. He turned to Wolfbane. "You're not scared of me, are you?" Wolfbane looked the boy up and down. He was muscle-y and tall, but he had a kind expression on his face.

Not daring to breathe, he shook his head. "See!" said the boy triumphantly. Wolfbane slowly pushed past the boy, but a hand blocked his way. It was the girl from two.

"Not just yet," she said, smirking, "you were doing pretty well over there, with your knives. You ever consider being a part of our alliance?"

Wolfbane's heart picked up a pace. No. This was unimaginable. On the train ride here, he never thought he'd have an offer from the Careers. He thought they'd bully him for his small stature and extremely nervous nature.

"Well, I, um, never thought I would get an offer like this, but…" he scratched his head. "Yeah, I'd like to be part of a group."

"I thought we weren't adding anyone else," hissed the boy from District one.

The girl from two glared at him. "Ignore him. He's just jealous. So, you want in?" Wolfbane thought about it, weighing his options.

_Pros of joining the Career pack_, Wolfbane thought, _Protection, supplies, fame._ _Cons,_ he thought, _not knowing when to leave, possible hot-headedness _(which meant stupid moves)_, dying if he didn't live up to their standards._ All in all, it was a good opportunity, and Wolfbane had learned long ago that every opportunity, you should seize, because you never know how it'll turn out.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

* * *

Anna-Marie (Anna) Folber, 14, District 12

* * *

It wasn't Lena's fault that she had joined Codie's and Anna's alliance. Codie had asked her, and Anna was pissed, though she pretended she wasn't. She acted she was glad they had an addition to the "family" as Codie referred to it, but, she was angry. Angry because Anna had expected better of herself. Angry because Lena wasn't the best fighter. Angry because Codie defended her every move. Angry because Codie tried his best to get Lena noticed.

Worst of all, earlier, Anna had seen the boy from eleven teaming up with the Careers. At first, she thought they were bullying him. But when he started tagging along behind them, she knew he was in. She groaned, and Codie and Lena turned, startled.

"What is it, Anna?" said Codie.

Anna pointed, "Look at the boy from eleven. He's joined the Careers." Codie and Lena gazed at him. Currently, he was showing his prowess with a spear. He actually wasn't too bad.

"Ah, well, we've got us another enemy on our hands," said Codie, sounding like a know-it-all. Anna had difficulty not rolling her eyes. Sometimes Codie was such a pushover. He acted like the boy from eleven had just cracked a joke, when, in fact, if the Careers had scooped him up, he was good.

"Codie, we can't joke or be light about this!" said Anna angrily. "It's the last day of training, and we," she gestured to themselves, "are not doing too well!" someone cleared their throat behind her. It was the boy from six. "What?" she snapped, hoping she sounded annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you, but are you any good with an axe?" Anna was about to say no, when her voice died in her throat. She sassed up to him, though he was way old for her.

"Why?" she said seductively.

"Oh, because my allies and I are having trouble with it, and we're just asking around." Anna nearly screamed with joy. She could finally get the hell out of Codie's stupid alliance that he practically forced her into, that her escort (because District 12 was devoid of victors) had practically forced her into. She wanted out. "Wanna join us?" said the boy with a sudden smile at her.

She looked back to Lena and Codie, who were standing there, looking shocked. In truth, she felt a pang of guilt leaving Codie and Lena. She had shown off her skills with weaponry the past few days, and they both admitted that they needed Anna in the arena. Though she couldn't guarantee she'd miss them if they died, she would feel extremely guilty. But this alliance, every one of the tributes was talking about it. The one the tributes from six had created.

No one really knew why they were allies, because they were polar opposites. The boy from six a master at hand-to-hand combat, and the girl from six an emotionless fighter who was good with a dart-gun. Rumor had it that the girl from three had joined. She was good at strategizing, they said. Joining this alliance would be a miracle for Anna.

She shrugged apologetically and helplessly. She gratefully accepted the boy's offer and sauntered away from her old allies, feeling free of their burden forever.

* * *

Anaeus Crest, 13, District 5

* * *

Jesse, Anaeus soon discovered, was great with traps. While he couldn't set up a simple snare, he was a whiz with trap wires that would cause a net to fall down and entangle someone. He was also good with a sickle, as he told Anaeus, as Jesse wasn't allowed to try one out during training, per his mentor's instructions.

Anaeus? Anaeus was a different story. He was good at strategizing, which Jesse thought was a miracle, but he could barely handle any weapon other than a knife. And worst, he was constantly forgiving himself for the mistakes he made, though deep down, he knew he needed to improve. And the private training sessions were tomorrow. He didn't have much time to make room for improvement and make an impression. Even worse, the Gamemakers were usually alert and watchful the first ten tributes or so. Which meant that everything Anaeus did would be marked. Other tributes were lucky.

"You'll be fine, Anaeus," he said to himself through gritted teeth while he picked up a mace, which was extremely heavy. He sighed. He'd probably fail this. Though he probably wouldn't make it out of the Games alive, he promised to himself he'd try his hardest.

Right now, Anaeus was trying his hardest to concentrate on living and surviving, not dying a horrible, bloody death at the hands of a merciless tribute.

The image was really hard to push out of his mind. Little did Anaeus know, that image was on the mind of every tribute. Because time was running out, and it was now or never.

**A/N: Yay! Training is finally done! Who liked the mysterious twist-up of alliances? Next up, though it's supposed to be training sessions, it's gonna be incredibly hard (and not to mention boring to read) to describe each one, and it fits the profile of no one knowing what goes on in there. You're just going to see the tributes' reactions. Don't worry, if your tribute's point of view hasn't appeared, they will appear soon. Four for the next chapter (training scores), four for the next (interviews), and four for the last (last night leading up to rising out of the platform in the arena), then we'll go to death…bloody, horrible death. The arena is soon to be upon us…who's excited?**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 240 points**

**CrazyChick224- 240 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 250 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 65 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Training Scores

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Training Scores

* * *

Jin-Mao Ziang, 16, District 1

* * *

Jin-Mao was sure that a part of his old self still existed. Kind Jin-Mao. Compassionate Jin-Mao. The one who fell in love with an amazing woman. Daiyu. He didn't know why he was most likely torturing her with his mean acts on television. She was waiting for him to turn more like…Jin-Mao really was on the inside.

He thought of this all through dinner, poking his roast beef with his fork. All he wanted was for the scores to be announced so Xue would stop sending dirty looks his way and gushing to Aurelia about how she was doing.

Finally, Kaora Kimura, the escort, announced it was time to watch the training scores being given. Jin-Mao's heart started to pick up a pace. His score was coming second. But he acted confident.

"Alright, I've been waiting a long time for this, so let's get this over with already," he said, rolling his eyes. Xue glared at him.

The television flickered on, and Caesar Flickerman appeared on the screen. This year, his hair was dyed a revolting pink that made Jin-Mao want to throw up. He flashed the world a dazzling smile, and Kaora practically swooned onto the couch. Jin-Mao swore that she was in love with Caesar.

"And here we are, ladies and gentleman! Get ready to see this year's tributes' training scores, for the First Quarter Quell!" When Caesar said _The Frist Quarter Quell,_ it reminded Jin-Mao how bad of a situation he was in. The first Quarter Quell. It sounded terrifying.

"So we start with the score of Aurelia Sarutobi, from District 1-" Jin-Mao heard Aurelia crack her knuckles "-with a score of 8." Kaora Kimura clapped and Aurelia blushed.

"Good job," said Xue, her eyes flashing as she stared at Jin-Mao.

"Next, we will present the score of Jin-Mao Ziang-" Jin-Mao's heart skipped a beat, "with a score of 9." Jin-Mao sighed. He did alright. He didn't think he'd have done well, especially after what happened in his session.

"Macey Silver, of District 2, with a score of 9."

"Daniel Mola, of District 2, with a score of 10."

"Maggie Falls, of District 3, with a score of 5."

"Sean Jacobson, of District 3, with a score of 3."

Jin-Mao wasn't paying much attention after that. He was glad that he did well, and, surprising even himself, that his allies had done well. Now he stood a chance. The odds, which before weren't looking so good, were now in his favor.

* * *

Ariane Mason, 17, District 7

* * *

"Emily Graden, of District 4, with a score of 8." Caesar Flickerman continued.

"You know, I'm surprised that the boy from District 11 allied with the Career pack," said Owen. Ariane was relieved that Owen hadn't allied with the Careers yesterday, despite the fact that he had been offered a spot. He later told her it was to look better in the rest of the Districts' eyes, but Ariane knew he hadn't wanted to abandon her, which was sweet.

"Kai Azula, of District 4, with a score of 7." Everyone in the room widened their eyes. Usually Careers, well, volunteers, did much better than a 7. That made the Careers sound almost human.

"Essa Verre, of District 5, with a score of 6." Ariane had never really thought of the girl from 5 as a threat, but she did better than most tributes from 5 normally did. Now the Careers would recognize her as a threat, too.

"Anaeus Crest, of District 5, with a score of 4."

"Vera Harding, of District 6, with a score of 6." Owen laughed. The girl from 6, getting a six.

"I wonder what it would be like if everyone from the Districts got a score that matched the District they came from. We would get sevens." Ariane allowed herself a hearty chuckle, though she didn't find the comment particularly funny.

"Tanner Mustang, of District 6, with a score of 7." Now that was scary, too. Tanner Mustang, too, was a threat.

"You're next," Owen said, nudging Ariane, and she nodded.

"Ariane Mason, of District 7-" Ariane grabbed Owen's hand- "with a score of 4." Ariane's heart sank. While a four wasn't a bad score, (in fact, for most average tributes, it was a pretty ok score) it wasn't the best score, either. Ariane figured Owen would do much better than she.

"It's alright. The scores are just for the people betting. And for the other tributes marking themselves as targets." said Owen softly. Ariane bobbed her head.

"Owen Beta, of District 7, with a score of 6." Ariane squeezed Owen's hand.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said. She truly meant it. As long as Owen was by her side, she'd be alright.

* * *

Gareth Archer, 18, District 8

* * *

Gareth sat far away from his District partner as soon as he heard she was in an alliance. It wasn't like he hated her for it. He would've thought that other people would want to ally with him. But apparently not. His District partner was shy, quiet, but creative. He never knew that about her, but he never would've guessed that she was talented.

"Colleen Reyna, of District 8, with a score of 5." Colleen managed to shoot Gareth a smile, but Gareth turned away.

"That's wonderful, dear," said the escort dazedly. It seemed as though she had had one too many glasses of wine at dinner.

"Gareth Archer, of District 8, with a score of 6." Gareth smiled to himself. Now the other tributes would be regretting their decisions with their alliances. Maybe the District 6 alliance would let him in. Then Gareth'd get noticed.

"You know," said Colleen, "it's not good to draw attention to yourself, especially if you know the consequences will be harmful, or fatal." Gareth's heart pounded. The way she had said that…it was almost as if she could read his mind…

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18, District 10

* * *

Many would not have allied with Gaea Vanner. But Ivy chose her because many would not do it. She was smart, talented, and tactful. Part of it was because of Gaea's persuasion. Gaea had almost sweet-talked her into it, though she hadn't wanted to. But if Gaea could do that to Ivy in two seconds flat, she could talk someone out of a kill in the arena in almost no time. Ivy was happy she had someone to lean on when the Gamemakers would send something especially horrible to Ivy when she was in the arena.

"Jeanine Montague, of District 9, with a score of 6.

"Rye Kuna, of District 9, with a score of 4."

"Ivy Monstel, of District 10, with a score of 6." Ivy was happy with her score. Now she'd get sponsors. And the Gamemakers didn't know her father's secret yet. Yet. That meant that the odds still may be in Ivy's favor.

"Jesse Turner, of District 10, with a score of 5."

"Gaea Vanner, of District 11, with a score of 5." Ivy's heart sank. A 5 was okay, but Ivy had chosen her. Hmm…maybe Gaea was doing this so she would be marked as a weakling in the arena. It was a tactic many used, and a useful one, too.

"Wolfbane Stride, of District 11, with a score of 6." Ivy laughed lightly. So the Career boy hadn't done too well. Ha.

"Anna-Marie Folber, of District 12, with a score of 7." Uh oh. That meant trouble.

"And, last, but certainly not least, Codie Shay, of District 12, with a score of 6." Ivy exhaled. Well, the odds were somewhat in her favor. Tomorrow would be her last day of freedom. Maybe the last day she'd be alive. She would have to savor it. Freedom. The word tasted strangely on her lips.

**A/N: Oooh, we're getting close. Interviews next. So, I just need a few things. First, go back and check the tributes you sent to me and see if you sent me an interview outfit. If you did, then great. If you didn't, send me one, please. Next, tell me what your tribute does at the Bloodbath. That's it. PM it, please!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short, and some of the POV's are short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer.**

**I've picked out the Victor and the death order, but don't let that stop you from voting! Who do you want to win? There will be a poll on my profile. If I don't get a response from you about the interview outfit or what your tributes do at the Bloodbath, then I will make something up. So be hasty!**

**Oh, unless you're busy with an SYOT or a story that you're working your bum off and you don't have school off for two days for the Jewish Holidays like me. And for injuries, sickness. Death does not count. I must assume that hell or heaven has a computer that you can use. Hell so you don't curse their loved ones, and heaven because it's a privilege. So no, being dead does not get you out of PMing me your tributes' outfits and actions at the Bloodbath. Still, I'll PM you to ask, but that is a last resort. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 255 points**

**CrazyChick224- 255 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 265 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 80 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Interviews Part 1

**A/N: Hello fellow fan-fic-ers! Long time, no see, eh? So, this chapter, I'm warning you, is a bit complicated. The chapter is going to start out with no one's P.O.V. Then the specific tributes I chose to do the interview chapters will do the interview before them, their interview, and the one after theirs. For example, if it's Jane Doe from District 7, I will be recording her point of view with the district 6 male's interview, her interview, and her district partner's interview. Toodle-oo. Oh, and because I didn't get all the interview outfits in time, I'm just going to describe the outfits that the authors who did send it in. No offense to anyone who didn't get theirs in time. Completely understandable.**

**Ooh. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long. I've been sick and I had a case of writer's block. Also, a lot of projects to do. Lots of lovely projects. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Interviews

* * *

"And we welcome onto the stage, the lovely Aurelia Sarutobi, hailing from District 1!" a mad outburst of applause as Aurelia stepped onto stage, looking gorgeous in an ankle-length blue dress and black heels. She shook Caesar's hand before she sat, then sank into the plush white chair and settled down.

"Well, Aurelia, I must say, you look absolutely stunning," said Caesar.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "the stylists here really are amazing. I appreciate their help, along with my prep team. Everyone here at the Capitol has been so supportive." she gave Caesar a smile that had the audience melting.

"I really think so, too," said Caesar amiably. "Now. That training score. I must say, an eight in very impressive."

Aurelia nodded. "I worked hard over the past few days, and I must say I earned it. I would expect nothing less of myself, nor would my father if he were here to express his opinion."

"Aah," said Caesar, "your father. He himself was a victor of the Hunger Games, was he not? The victor of the third Hunger Games?"

"Yes," said Aurelia, "and without him, I would not be here. He guided me through dark and difficult times. He is truly amazing." Aurelia looked at the camera as she said this.

The crowd cheered at this. At that point, the timer buzzed, and Aurelia walked off the stage.

"Best of luck, Aurelia Sarutobi,"

Next was Jin-Mao Ziang, looking casual and relaxed in a blood-red collared shirt, black jeans and dress shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Jin-Mao," said Caesar.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Caesar." said Jin-Mao politely, to most of the tributes' surprise. None of them had ever seen a friendly Jin-Mao. "It's nice to be here, with such a big crowd supporting me." the crowd roared deafeningly at this.

"Not used to big crowds cheering you on, eh?" said Caesar jokingly.

"No," Jin-Mao said, sounding genuine.

After a short pause, Caesar started to speak again. "So. A nice handsome young man like you, there must be one special girl back home." The crowds cheered.

Jin-Mao smiled. "Of course. Her name may sound familiar to you. Xue Lung. The victor of the twenty-third Hunger Games."

"Of course!" said Caesar. The cameras panned to Xue Lung in the balconies, where she blushed and waved.

"In fact, my parents said if I were to win the Hunger Games, she and I would be allowed to marry each other." The crowd was screaming. Many girls sounded disappointed.

"But for now," said Jin-Mao with a wink, "I'm all yours," he said to the crowd. "Sorry, Xue." he waved to her, which made her giggle. The buzzer went off.

"Best of luck, Jin-Mao Ziang,"

* * *

Daniel Mola, 17, District 2

* * *

Daniel watched as his District partner bounced onto stage in a white mermaid dress and sparkly high heels. He smiled. He had really gotten so much closer to Macey the past few days. She was a sweet girl. A pleasant one.

"My my, Macey Silver," said Caesar. A thought of horror struck Daniel. He was next. "You look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you Caesar. I would've rather it be the color of your hair, though," Caesar ran a hand through his hair, which was a revolting pink. "No you don't." he said. "You look simply beautiful. When got my hair done, I was sick. I couldn't tell pink from purple. You look amazing as is." Macey thanked him.

"Amazing training score you've got. A nine." Daniel felt the pride rushing to his face. "Great score."

"Thank you, Caesar," she said. "I didn't plan on getting any lower than that. I suppose I could've gotten higher, but I think a nine is pretty good."

"Of course, and coming from a family like yours…" Daniel cocked his head. Her family? Of course, they were all victors.

"Yes," said Macey, sounding troubled. "I'm afraid I have a terrible relationship with my brothers." she managed a weak smile.

"What about your father?" Caesar prompted.

"Oh…" said Macey, "I don't see him a lot, but when I do, he's the best a father can be." the crowds clapped appreciatively.

"I understand that your two brothers, Hero and Platinum, won the Games years ago."

"Yes," said Macey, frowning, "but I was closer with Jason. He died in the Games. My mother and I…we were devastated when he died."

"Losing a sibling to the Games can break a heart." said Caesar. Macey looked down. "On a happier thought…anyone special back home rooting for you?" Macey looked up, and smiled a bit.

"No," she admitted, "but when I get home, I'm sure I will."

The buzzer sounded, and Daniel's heart started to pound. _Play it cool, _he thought to himself. _Best training score of all the tributes. Be proud of that. Seem determined._

Daniel stood up and walked up to the stage. He shook Caesar's hand, and sank into the chair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caesar," he said, surprised to find his voice smooth and steady. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"My my, Mr. Mola, and so have I. Tell me, how are things at the Capitol?"

"Amazing," Daniel replied, his heart fluttering still, slowing down only a tiny bit as the applause died down. "Though I have to admit I miss my siblings."

"Do you?" said Caesar, and the audience _aww_ed.

"Absolutely," said Daniel, nodding. "My family means everything to me."

"Who do you miss the most?"

"My sisters, Nicole and Rebecca. Nicole is only thirteen and Rebecca's eighteen. We were all in the pool this year." Daniel said.

"Was Nicole nervous, being thirteen years old?"

"Of course," said Daniel, "but she's had training. Besides, even if she had gotten reaped, Rebecca would've volunteered for her."

"Touching," said Caesar.

"And I would've volunteered to go in with her anyways." said Daniel.

"Oho?" said Caesar. "So what _is _it that motivated you to volunteer?"

"Well," said Daniel, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "my dad…he had this business partner, but he was screwed off. Forced to pay a huge amount of money we're still trying to pay off. But I've had training, and I figure if I can win, I can pay off all the debts my father owes. I'll do anything to protect my family." Caesar nodded.

"Well, what's not to love about a man who'll do anything for his family?" he said, half-joking. "While we've still got time, how did you think you did in training, compared to your training score?"

"Well," said Daniel thoughtfully, "I'm pretty happy with a ten. But there's room for improvement." Caesar laughed.

"You just show them in the Games!"

"Yes," said Daniel, smiling, "I suppose I should." The buzzer went off, finally.

"It was a pleasure chatting with you, Mr. Mola! Best of luck."

"You, too, Caesar." Daniel practically floated off the stage. He had done it. Now for the rest of the interviews.

"Miss Maggie Falls," said Caesar on stage, "you look fabulous."

"Thank you, Caesar," she said stiffly. Daniel almost snorted. _Someone _sure was nervous.

"How do you feel about being here, in the Capitol?" he said, sounding curious.

"A little nervous, and anxious." she replied.

"Understandable," said Caesar. "If you were here for any other reason, it would be silly, wouldn't it?" Maggie blushed.

"I suppose so. But, you know, I was a little nervous for the interview."

"Me?" said Caesar, sounding horrified. He placed a hand over his mouth while the crowd howled with laughter. "The last time I checked, I didn't think I was that scary."

"No," said Maggie, laughing herself, "I was just nervous about being in front of so many people, just talking about…" she trailed off, seemingly unable of what she should say, but Daniel knew what she wanted to say. That she was nervous about talking about her death in the upcoming Games in front of people who were betting on her life. Daniel couldn't blame her.

"Well, I sure hope you have allies to help you up." said Caesar, and Maggie brightened considerably.

"Of course. My allies have been so supportive of everything I do. They're so helpful, and I think they're why I did better than I thought I would with my training score."

"Yes," said Caesar, "a 5 is an excellent score, especially coming from District 3."

"I thought that, too, because of my upbringing." said Maggie.

"And why is that?" said Caesar.

"Oh…my father had this idea, a really great idea…but it sort of failed when he brought it before his boss. After that, my dad told me that I would never fail until I gave up. I've never given up."

"What a heartwarming thing of him to say," said Caesar. "I think that may attribute as to why you're doing so well in our interview." the corners of Maggie's lips went up.

"Perhaps," the buzzer sounded. Daniel was just glad that he had gotten through his. He sat back, and tried to relax before the day was over.

"Best of luck, Maggie Falls," said Caesar solemnly.

"Sean Jacobson," said Caesar. "What an honor," Sean was visibly shaking from head to toe.

"H-hello, Caesar," he said.

"Nervous?"

"A bit," said Sean. The audience laughed. He was trembling with fear.

"So…how do you view your training score?" said Caesar, clearly wanting to move on to another subject.

"Awful," said Sean. "I don't know how I messed up."

"Come on," said Caesar, "maybe that's your strategy. Who knows?" he turned to the audience, "he could be lying?" the audience clapped politely. "But you wouldn't lie to us, would you, Sean?"

"Maybe," said Sean with a weak smile. "I might just," but that proved to be Sean's strongest part of the interview. No matter how hard Caesar tried to encourage him, he just fell right down.

Finally, the buzzer sounded. Sean shakily rose from the chair and stumbled back to his seat as Caesar wished him luck. Daniel relaxed, relieved that he would do well for tomorrow, and he sat back in his chair. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

No one's point of view…again

* * *

Emily Graden came onto the stage, looking gorgeous in a pink hi-low dress and white heels. She looked breezy and confident. She shook Caesar's hand and sat down. The nervous girl everyone had seen in training was gone, taken by a confident and beautiful teen.

"Hello, Caesar," she said sweetly.

"Hello, Emily," he said. "Lovely outfit,"

"Thank you. It's nice being in the Capitol. All the clothing laid out for you every day…I wish I could scoop up a handful and bring it back home to District 4." she giggled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well," said Caesar thoughtfully, "I never thought how hard our people in the Capitol and District 8 work to make great clothing." the crowd laughed. "Be sure to thank them on your victory tour, if you win, of course," Caesar winked knowingly.

"Oh, I will win, Caesar." she said. "Though I wasn't planning to go into the Games until I was eighteen, maybe it'll be good just to get it over with," she said. "And I'll be famous, too, for winning the Quarter Quell."

"Can't you just picture it?" said Caesar, squinting up at the sky and his hands forming a picture frame shape. "Emily Graden, victor of the 25th Hunger Games?"

"You know," said Emily, craning her neck upwards, the crowd going absolutely silent. "I think I can." She stood and looked through Caesar's hands. They stood like that for a moment, then Caesar jumped.

"My goodness, dear," he said, clutching his heart while the crowd roared, "don't scare me like that!" Emily laughed.

"With a personality like that, there must be someone special back home, eh? You wow all the boys with your funny nature?" said Caesar knowingly.

Emily's face darkened. "Well," she said, "no. My boyfriend and I…we broke up, just before I came here. And…well, my district? No. I don't think they'll be rooting for me, either."

"Why not?" said Caesar, sounding mystified.

"Well, because…my best friend, she died a few years ago, and they all think I'm responsible for her death."

"Oh, that is terrible," said Caesar, patting her arm just as the buzzer rang.

"Well, I'm afraid we're out of time. Best of luck to you, Emily Graden." he said. Emily rose.

"Thank you, Caesar," Emily practically ran off the stage.

* * *

Essa Verre, 16, District 5

* * *

Kai Azula breezed onto stage, but Essa wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was wandering, as it always did when she was bored. So she was next. Big (A/N: sorry for cursing) fucking deal. She watched as the boy from four and Caesar chatted mindlessly about why he volunteered so young, and crap like that.

Essa admired her dress, and she had to owe it to her stylist. Out of the people at the Capitol, she admired her stylist the best. While he was quiet and rarely spoke, he was positively brilliant. After discussing Kai's bizarre relationship with his family, the buzzer went off.

"Best of luck, Kai Azula," said Caesar.

"Thank you," said Kai. Essa flashed a dazzling smile before walking onto stage.

"Hello, Caesar," she said.

"Nice to see you, Miss Verre." he said, shaking her hand. "So. That training score. I must say that was a very good score you got there."

"Thank you. A 6 is nothing less than I expected. I worked hard in training and it paid off." she smiled again.

"So. We here in the Capitol have gotten word that you're an orphan." said Caesar gently. Essa frowned. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but she spoke in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Yes. My parents died when I was very young. But, it's nice having all those…younger brothers and sisters." she said, batting her eyes at Caesar, who looked nervous.

"Ahem, yes. Siblings. So, how's the Capitol? Different from District 5?"

"Oh yes," said Essa dangerously. "I like being waited on. I'm a difficult girl to deal with." Caesar looked extremely scared by the way she was acting. He turned and coughed, and she could have swore that he said into a mic to cut the interview with the crazy girl short. Not a moment later, the buzzer sounded.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, Miss Verre. Best of luck." Essa glared at Caesar, but he just smiled at her district partner who was coming on to the stage.

The nerve of him! How dare he cut her interview short! She wanted to be the star of the Interviews, especially if she was going to win the Games. She wanted to give the audience a fair warning of what they were getting in the Games.

The boy from four was whispering to the girl next to him while looking at Essa. The girl from six was also talking to her district partner, looking at Essa. She tuned them out, looking at her district partner's interview.

"So, Anaeus, how are you liking it here in the Capitol?"

"It's nice. Such a change from home. My stepmother is kinda rough on me, so I didn't really enjoy the last days I had at home."

"That's sad. Well, maybe you can learn to appreciate the days you had with her. Maybe she loved you. You never know."

"Maybe," said her district partner, sounding doubtful.

"Anyone back there to cheer you up?" said Caesar, smiling hopefully.

"My siblings, Jemini and Arienna. They mean the world to me. Jemini is…special. He has special needs. And Arienna is only twelve years old. I promised myself that before the reaping that if either of them had gotten reaped, I would've volunteered for them." Essa snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"That's sweet," said Caesar. "Did you make any friends in training?"

Anaeus nodded, his hair flapping into his eyes. "Of course. My ally. He's great to me, so nice and supportive."

"And how did you think of your training score?"

"A 4 is okay, I guess," Essa giggled. The buzzer went off.

"Best of luck, Anaeus Crest," Anaeus hurried off stage.

Anaeus was glaring at her. "I heard you, you know, Essa. It's not nice to laugh at someone."

"This is me caring," she said viciously, with a toss of her head. What a joy the Games would be.

* * *

No one's point of view…again :)

* * *

Vera Harding walked on stage wearing a magenta dress that stopped at her knees and had silky, breezy sleeves. She sat down in the interview chair.

"Hello, Caesar," she said, giggling.

"Why are you laughing? No, wait, I already know, it's my hair." the crowd laughed.

"No actually, I was talking to my district partner and told me a funny joke." said Vera, quite loudly, actually.

"Can I hear it?" said Caesar, leaning in.

"Uh…" Vera looked nervously at the audience. "I'll whisper it in your ear. It's something only you might get." she leaned in and whispered it in his ear. Caesar's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"I know, right? Funny!" she said, laughing.

"Adorable," Caesar agreed.

"Tanner is so funny," she said. "I never remember him being like this at home. He was always hanging out with some girl." she said, rolling her eyes. The cameras cut to Tanner, who blushed and ducked his head.

"Well, enough about Mr. Mustang. I want to hear about you." said Caesar.

"Oh." said Vera, her smile drooping a bit. "Well. I, um, I'm loud. I guess. My parents always tell me to keep my voice down. Sometimes I'm quiet. I hide my emotions from people a lot. I don't like people to know how I feel, so I mask my face with an emotionless expression. It's funny when people try to read my expression and then they get confused." she said. "They're all like, 'Vera, what are you thinking?!'" she said. The crowd was in tears from laughter. Caesar gave a hearty chuckle.

"That is funny. You'll have to send me a picture of their face."

"If I win." said Vera, who now was sitting up straighter.

"Do you think you'll win?" said Caesar.

"Maybe," said Vera softly. "I just don't know. It might be hard for me. I mean, maybe a little easy, too. I know who I'll be meeting at the other end."

"Who?" said Caesar gently.

"My twin sister." Caesar gasped. "I know. That's why I like t hide how I'm feeling."

"How did she die?" said Caesar, and he placed his arm on Vera's.

"When we were younger…" Vera's voice broke. "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to talk about it. Give me a moment." Caesar patted her arm while she swiped away her tears. "When we were younger, we both got terribly sick. Some disease. And I pulled through. My sister didn't." The crowd _aww_d.

"That is sad." said Caesar as the buzzer sounded. "Well, Vera, our hearts go out to you, and I speak for the crowds, as well as all of Panem. Best of luck." Vera walked off stage, and her district partner put his arm around her. He mouthed the words, _You okay?_ And she nodded. He hugged her, and the crowd applauded. He got up, and swaggered onto stage.

"Hell-o, Caesar," he said confidently.

"Hello, Tanner. So, we've heard from your lovely district partner that you're quite the laugh. And hang out with all the ladies back home. Anyone special?"

"Not at the moment," said Tanner, shaking his head. "I'm all for the Capitol girlies, now." some girls in the audience swooned. Tanner blew them a kiss, and quite a few more fainted.

"So, when I saw you volunteer, I wondered why. District 6 hasn't ever had a volunteer. Why'd you do it?" inquired Caesar.

"Well, I wanted to bring glory to my family. Simple as that. My mom wasn't so ecstatic, though. My dad was proud. He said to me that he was proud of me." Tanner puffed up his chest.

"We sure have got a proud man, here," said Caesar, thumping Tanner on the back. Tanner looked uneasy, and he started to cough.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know hitting someone on the back could provoke them to cough." Tanner shook his head, but when he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"No," he said in a scratchy voice. "Just me. I lifted a heavy barbell a few months back and it nearly choked me to death. I've had some issues with my lungs ever since. It might be a disadvantage in the Games," he said.

"But not that training score of yours," said Caesar, and Tanner brightened considerably. "A seven isn't too shabby,"

"Nah. I wish I could've gotten better, but I've matched some of the tributes from 1, 2 and 4, so I guess that's good."

"Indeed it is," said Caesar, and the buzzer sounded. "Unfortunately, we've run out of time. Best of luck, Tanner Mustang."

Ariane Mason breezed onto stage, looking slightly nervous. "Hello, Caesar,"

"The lovely Ariane Mason. How much I've heard about you. I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

"Boy, have I been waiting for this moment, too," she said. Caesar laughed.

"You sure are straightforward. Well, I'm going to be straightforward. You look beautiful." Ariane looked down at her dark, sleeveless purple ball gown.

"Thank you. That's one thing I like about the Capitol. All this clothing." Her face took a dreamy quality to it.

"Well, any article of clothing must look good on you. You got anyone extra-special back home?"

"Nah," said Ariane. "I'm not the type to settle on one guy, but they were all pining for me." she said. All the guys in the audience were staring at her, and now they were all roaring. It was clear she was telling the truth. (**A/N: So. I just read that apparently this girl volunteered. She wasn't reaped. Bad reading skills on my part. So pretend she volunteered. But hey,** Lady Galilea, **you're not gonna get mad at me are, you?**)

"So…you volunteered. Why?" Caesar asked. Ariane squirmed.

"My aunt and uncle…they hate me. And they're my legal guardians, so they were bound to throw me to the streets anyways." the buzzer sounded.

"Best of luck, Ariane Mason, tribute from District 7."

Owen Beta came onto stage, looking menacing and powerful. He was, however, sweet.

He and Caesar chit-chatted about Owen's family, his training score, and he was altogether boring, except for the fact that he was the son of a victor.

"Best of luck, Owen Beta," Owen walked slowly off the stage.

"Colleen Reyna," said Caesar.

"H-hello, Caesar." Caesar gently shook the blond girl's hand. She looked gorgeous in a light-grey and white dress and simple black flats. She seemed innocent and young, certainly not sixteen years old.

"So, what a change the Capitol must be, coming from District 8."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"But it's just as busy, right?"

"Of course. But I don't like the business. I'm more of an artist. I have a great imagination, but I don't have the money to paint." said Lena.

"But if you win the Games, maybe you can get some paint to pursue your dreams." said Caesar encouragingly.

"Maybe I can. I promised my…friend, Aden, that I'd try really hard to win. We're really close. I'm gonna miss him a lot if I don't get back home."

Caesar smiled. "From the way you talk about him…I'm guessing he was something more than a friend." Lena blushed.

"Well, I bet you'll be getting a lot of sponsors from him." Lena smiled a bit.

"Thank you Caesar."

"So, how did you think of that training score?" Lena shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. A five isn't too bad." Lena smiled a bit.

"There you go, thinking positive! If you lead only positive thoughts, it will lead to a positive life. Think of the Games in that way." Lena laughed, and the buzzer went off. "Best of luck, Colleen Reyna, tribute from District 8."

**A/N: So we're going to take a short break, because if I included the rest of the interviews, it would be extremely long. And boring. So I'm gonna try to finish the chapter today, because I have most of it written out, and maybe I'll get it out today. Cheers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 270 points**

**CrazyChick224- 270 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 280 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 95 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. Also, If you do not have an account, you will not receive points, nor will you be able to send anything in to any tribute. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just PM me want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**


	21. Chapter 21: Interviews Part 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Interviews Part 2

* * *

Jeanine Montague, 16, District 9

* * *

Jeanine watched silently as Gareth Archer, an arrogant eighteen year old, walked onto stage and started to speak with Caesar. He spoke of how he was an amnesiac, could barely remember anything except how his parents died and his name, and where he lived. He was strong, though, because he got a six. He was a threat. Jeanine wondered how he got it. He was a big-shot, though, he took his amnesia very lightly, and Jeanine could tell he was getting no sympathy from sponsors. Zippo. He had probably thought he was going to get sponsors that way. Dumb. Everyone knew that you didn't get sponsors out of pity. You get them at admiration of the refusal to give in. Jeanine snorted.

Finally, the interview ended. Gareth rose. "Best of luck, Gareth Archer, tribute from District 8."

Jeanine stood and sauntered onto the stage. The girl from district 5 had tried being dangerous. Jeanine knew better. She was going to act very sweet. Like she knew she would. She was way smarter than the girl from five.

"Nice to meet you, Caesar,"

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Montague. I must admit, you look beautiful tonight." Jeanine blushed.

"I'll have to thank my stylist. He's been amazing these past few days," Caesar applauded her.

"Well, other questions lurk my mind. A six is hard to come by, coming from District 9."

"Well, I was surprised as well, when I found out my score. I thought I had blown my session over. I'd like to thank the Gamemaker that saved me." she focused on the balcony where the Gamemakers were sitting and blew a kiss. The crowd went wild.

"So, how do you like the Capitol so far? Grand? Boring?" inquired Caesar.

"The Capitol never ceases to amaze me. It's truly a good thing to be here, but I'd rather be at home with my mother." she said.

"Speaking of home," started Caesar, "I was a little surprised when you volunteered. Any reason why?" Jeanine frowned inside. This was not a subject that she wanted to talk about. Nor did she want to say that she was escaping the Capitol's wrath, though, no doubt, Caesar already knew about it. She could see it in his eyes. But she didn't want to upset President Snow.

So she said, "My mother has been ill for years. I wanted to use the money I get if I win to heal her." Caesar clutched his heart and squeezed her hand.

"That is tragic. Family certainly will drive someone to do something desperate, but I see you're still holding on." said Caesar with sympathy.

"I'm doing it for my mother." said Jeanine solemnly, and the buzzer went off.

"Best of luck to you, Jeanine Montague, tribute from District 9," said Caesar, and Jeanine walked off stage.

On walked Jeanine's district partner, Rye Kuna. Jeanine certainly knew what he was going to do if he won. His little sister, Penelope, was actually dying. He'd donate all the money he got to her revival.

Sure enough, Rye spoke of his family life, his home life. How he promised his sister that he'd do anything to win. How his biological mother had threatened to take all the money if/when he won.

When his interview was over, the crowd was screaming for Rye's biological mother's death. That would secure his future in the arena. He would get plenty of sponsors.

When he sat down next to Jeanine, she whispered in his ear, "If I win, it goes to Pepper."

* * *

No one's point of view…again :)

* * *

Ivy Monstel floated onto stage in her one-shoulder dark blue dress and sparkly silver heels, stumbling to get to her seat.

"This is the last time I wear heels, I hope." she groaned as soon as she sat down. Caesar laughed.

"I don't think I'd be able to walk in heels either, Ivy. Too wobbly." said Caesar, sounding serious. "But I have to say you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Ivy with a smile. "But we match. It looks sort of awkward." Caesar looked down at his twinkling blue suit.

"Well, if we're dancing, we'll for sure be dubbed, 'The Blue Couple.'" Ivy blushed at the comment. "Sorry," Caesar joked, "but if you look lovely now, you must look lovely at home. Any extra-special someone rooting for you." Ivy shook her head.

"My friend Keating would be, but that's all we are, friends."

"What kind of things do you do at home?"

"Well, since I'm from the livestock District, we hunt together to produce other types of meat, and we joke around a lot."

"Must be nice." muttered Caesar.

"It is, but I kinda miss home. Wouldn't you?" Ivy prompted. With that chilling comment, Caesar asked to end this interview early as well. She had threatened him, meaning to or not.

The buzzer sounded and Jesse Turner, the trouble maker, walked onto stage. He joked around about how he pranked his friend, Willa all the time, and it looked like he wouldn't take the Games seriously, but when prompted with the question if he could win, his words were chilling. "I have not a doubt in my mind that I can win. Anyone tries to stop me, they die."

"Oh, then the best of luck to you, Jesse Turner." said Caesar, and after the buzzer went off, Gaea Vanner walked onto stage in a ruby-red dress that matched her hair. She went on about how grateful she was to everyone at the Capitol, her family, her District, but she was already on the Career's target list.

As soon as she sat down, she reached across to talk to Ivy: "You made yourself a target. We'll be lucky if we survive the Bloodbath." Ivy nodded, and she was now permanently on her guard.

Wolfbane Stride climbed up on stage, and now that he had joined the Careers, his confidence level seemed to have boosted quite a bit. He was calm, and eager, and strong. His district partner was glaring at him with a hatred. He didn't seem fazed by it, though.

"Hello, Caesar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Wolfbane. I must say you seem much different than you were at the reaping. Much more confident. Did something happen that boosted your self-confidence?"

"Yes. I allied with someone who I didn't think would ally with me. It's really helped me focus on what's important."

Caesar nodded emphatically. The rest of the interview was boring, but Gaea Vanner still looked angry at him. Perhaps it was because he was more confident about himself. Perhaps it was because he had joined the Careers.

Or perhaps it had nothing to do with that at all.

* * *

Codie Shay, 15, District 12

* * *

Codie watched with a burning rage as his district partner sauntered onto stage in an evergreen dress that matched her green-hazel eyes. She acted all innocent and sweet, which was exactly what he thought she was going to do. He was going to give her hell in the arena. She was going to pay for what she did, leaving Codie and Lena.

Of course, Codie didn't like Lena in _that _way. No. He just felt some overwhelming feeling that she was fragile, and needed protecting. He wanted to keep her alive. Something about her made Codie feel like he was at home.

Codie could barely remember Anna-Marie's interview, so when his turn came along, his mind was still in La-La-Land.

He shook his head before he climbed the stage.

"Hi, Caesar," he said in his winning style, friendly and at ease. Just because it was the Hunger Games, didn't mean that Codie couldn't be friendly. He plastered a silly smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for so long to be talking to you, ya know? Famous Caesar Flickerman. Gosh, what an honor it is to be talking to you." the crowd laughed at his comment.

"It is an honor to be chatting with you, Mr. Shay," joked Caesar. "Honestly when I saw your training score, I didn't know you'd be this fun to talk to." Codie bobbed his head.

"I'm a generally likable person." he said, being very matter-of-fact about it.

"I can see that," said Caesar amid all the laughs. "And the audience loves people who are honest. So, can you tell me, what was your reaction to being reaped?"

Codie tried to put an even, calm expression on his face, because talking about why he got reaped was a tough subject. Carter had told the whole district to vote for him. It wasn't everyone else's fault. If Codie got back home, he'd punish Carter for what he did.

He said now, "I wasn't really surprised. You see, this other boy, before everyone cast their votes for who goes in, he told everyone I wanted to go into the arena, which was not true." he raised his palms. "Now I'm not blaming the people of District 12, I'm just saying that Carter had better watch his back." the crowd laughed, because the entire time, he had a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"That training score, I say, is unbelievable." said Caesar after the audience's laughter died down. "Especially coming from District 12."

"Nah," said Codie, "we train all the time there. Huge, monstrous buildings and big, fit trainers that train us 'til they tell us to volunteer for the Hunger Games. So no, I'm not at all surprised by my score. In fact," said Codie with a frown, "I'm wondering why I didn't out score all the Careers." he had a thoughtful expression on his face, and the crowd was murmuring. "I'm kidding," said Codie, and an _ahh _of comprehension came out.

"So, indeed, you are glad of that six you scored?" Codie nodded.

"I really was surprised when they announced my name and the number six. It's not every day someone from my district comes along and scores that high. I'm proud of myself." the crowd cheered.

"Anyone else proud of you back home?" Caesar prompted.

Codie smiled mischievously. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends, but not at the moment. "My mom and my little sister Isabelle. My dad is dead and my two older sisters died in the Hunger Games. But I'm determined to win for them and for my little sister." and after, he added, "and to kill Carter when I get home." the buzzer sounded, and Codie was happy with his interview and how it had gone.

On the elevator ride up, Codie was with Lena and another boy. His name was Rye Kuna, and he was from District 9. Codie nudged Lena.

_Think we can let him in? _He mouthed. _He seems pretty good._

Lena studied Rye with a thoughtful expression on her face, and after a while, she shook her head no. Codie wasn't disappointed. He wanted it to just be him and Lena. Lena stepped out of the elevator on her floor, but before she could, Codie gave her a huge hug. "Good luck, Lena." then he let go. The elevator deposited Rye after Lena on the next floor, and then Codie on the 12th floor.

He did not expect to see Anna-Marie standing there, looking scared for the first time since Codie had met her.

Like a gentleman, Codie asked, "What's wrong?" and wrapped his arms around her.

**A/N: So, who liked this chapter? Just one more chapter and we're into the Games! I know I can't wait, so let's get on with the writing. I'll probably update soon, cuz I have off tomorrow. Then the Bloodbath. After each chapter of the Games, I'll post a new poll asking who you want to win. Before the big finale, there will be no poll. So make sure to vote after the Bloodbath!**

**I've already got the death order and victor picked out, but you can still sponsor. I've decided you can review what you want to send in to people, so guests can do it, too. But if you have enough points. After people start reviewing this chapter, I'll start posting guest reviews.**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 285 points**

**CrazyChick224- 285 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 295 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 110 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble Times 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Kai Azula, 12, District 4

* * *

Kai held Emily's hand as they entered the elevator and went up. The two had gotten closer over the past few days. They walked into the room and were immediately engulfed by their escort, but they were in no mood for celebrating.

In fact, their mentors, Emily's mother and Kai's father, insisted that she go to bed, and she did.

Kai's father pulled Kai aside. "So. You're in the Careers. First thing you want is a weapon. Now I know you're not so good with a weapon, but get one anyways. Any tribute coming your way is going to be intimidated that way. Run after 'em and kill 'em. Anyone tries to run faster, pick up your pace. If they get too far away that you can't see the fight, stop chasing them. You'll get them later. Now. I understand that Emily Graden, your district partner, and yourself have gotten close. Should you decide to break off from the Careers, consult her and ask if she wants to go with you. If she declines, wait until she gives in. Go wherever she goes. She is a good person." said Kai's father.

Emily faced him. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, biting his lip. She nodded.

"Nervous?" she said.

"A little. My dad told me to stick with you." Emily looked touched. "He's a good guy, you know. He's not all that bad. He tries to protect me, in the end. They're going to try their best to bring one of us home." he caught her hand. "And, if I don't win, I want you to." Emily nodded.

"Thank you. Personally, I don't think I'll be all that welcome at home if I get back. The entire district hates me. If there is one way I want to use the Games, it's for a chance to prove to them that I'm a good person."

"And you are." said Kai softly.

"I thank you for that, but there aren't many people that believe me." she said.

Kai thought about it, then said, "These people are stubborn. Just try to ignore it, you know? They're never gonna change their minds about anything. Our people are stubborn. Hey," he said, wiping a tear off her face. "Don't cry. Don't let them get you down." Emily hugged him, the last hug Kai thought he'd receive.

* * *

Tanner Mustang, 16, District 6

* * *

Vera was an emotional wreck. In all his time in District 6, Tanner had never seen a girl cry so much. Perhaps it was because she had talked about her twin. Perhaps it was something else. But Tanner was pretty sure what she was crying about. He tried to console her, but he knew he was being silly. All those times his father had insulted his mother, and his mother grew more and more distant. There was no saving anyone as broken as this.

Finally, Vera allowed Tanner to pull her into a hug, and he squeezed her tight. "I will not allow you to die, Vera. I will not allow it. We have good people on our side. You can win this, if you try."

Vera nodded. "Thank you, Tanner." Tanner pulled her over to the window to look out on the city. All of the tributes' names were emblazoned on banners. Tanner counted. 66 banners, and twenty-two of then said Tanner's name. Vera's name showed up twenty-two times as well. Aurelia Sarutobi's name showed up thirty-three times, as did Ivy Monstel's. Colleen Reyna's name showed up twenty-two times. Jin-Mao Ziang, Maggie Falls, Emily Graden, Kai Azula, Essa Verre, Anaeus Crest, Ariane Mason, Gareth Archer, Rye Kuna, Gaea Vanner, Anna-Marie Folber and Codie Shay all showed up eleven times. (**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, those were the poll results. Just divide by eleven, and that's how many votes each tribute got.**) Macey Silver, Daniel Mola, Sean Jacobson, Owen Beta, Jeanine Montague, Jesse Turner and Wolfbane Stride's names didn't show up at all.

"Look," he said, "your name shows up twenty-two times." Vera reluctantly turned her blood-shot eyes toward the city, but quickly turned away.

"They like me," she whispered.

"Of course they do," Tanner whispered.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you're strong," he said, "and you're going to win. They think you're amazing." Vera looked at him doubtfully.

"You really think I can win the Hunger Games?"

"You're strong enough to get over the death of your sister." Tanner said gently. "Of course I think you can win the Hunger Games." Vera nodded, then she rose.

"It's late. We should be getting some sleep. Tomorrow." Tanner nodded. Tomorrow, they were going to the arena. They might die tomorrow. But Vera wouldn't die.

* * *

Maggie Falls, 16, District 3

* * *

Maggie lay in her bed, wondering what the arena would be like. She probably could find out.

Maggie suddenly shot up in bed. She could find out what the arena would be like. The Training Center was below her, all she had to do was take the elevator down and sneak into where the Gamemakers were working.

She pulled on her nightgown and shoes that barely made any sound. She crept out of her room and down the hall. The room was empty. _Creak_.

Maggie spun around. No one was there. She tip-toed to the elevator and was about to press the button when someone said, "What do you think you're doing?" Maggie squeaked and turned around. It was only Sean. He rubbed his eyes.

Maggie was reluctant to tell Sean her plans, but this would benefit Sean as well. Besides, she was still a little hesitant to be mean to him. So she told him.

"I'm sneaking downstairs. Gonna see what the arena is like." Sean looked at her doubtfully.

"They'll catch you."

"No they won't. You can come with me if you want. They're all asleep. No one's down there. No one's trying to stop us." Sean rocked back and forth on his heels, a conflicted look crossing his face.

In a last-ditch effort, she said, "Their technology may lock us out, but we can figure it out. It's not that different than the stuff we have at home." Sean looked at her.

"Okay." he crept towards the elevator and Maggie pressed the down button. The elevator came, and they went in and pressed the basement, where the Training Center was. The elevator doors opened silently. The crept to the doors, which were mercifully unlocked.

The room was empty. Maggie scanned the room for a hidden doorway, and immediately found one. She pulled Sean towards the door, and tapped it. A light appeared on it that read, _Gamemakers Room_. Maggie tapped it again, and a keypad ejected from the door.

Maggie popped open the bottom of the keypad. "Hold this," she instructed, handing Sean the bottom. She leaned in closer. There were screws that held the memory chip closed, but she yanked them off. They rolled onto the floor. Out fell the memory chip, as thin as a tissue. As big as a coin.

Maggie carefully pried it open. It gave way and there were four big numbers written on it: _2-9-9-8_. She placed the memory chip back in, and closed the small compartment, placing the screws back in. Then she popped the bottom back on, and tapped the door. The screen of the keypad, which had gone temporarily dark, lit up again, and Maggie put in the numbers. The door swung open.

"Maggie, wait," said Sean. "Maybe this is a little dangerous?"

"Oh, come on, Sean," she whispered. "We'll lock the door behind us, and there's an elevator in there! We can use it to get back to our floor!" Sean reluctantly followed her.

She found a button that said _Volume_ and turned it all the way down. Then she tapped a screen. It lit up, as did every single one. They all had titles. Maggie crept towards one that said, _Arena Design_. She tapped it again, and the computer asked for a code. Maggie typed in the same numbers she had for the room itself, and it unlocked.

Maggie's eyes lazily looked at the screen, and her eyes widened. "Holy crap," she said, looking at the arena. Sean looked at it, too, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Did you lock the door?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." he said. Maggie felt the back of the computer for an off button. She looked at the back just as the footsteps came. Sean called an elevator. Maggie searched the back of the computer, and found a button labeled sleep. She pressed that, and the screen fell dark. All of the screens fell dark.

"Hello?" said a new voice. It sounded closer than ever. A sound like a keypad ejecting from the door broke the silence. Maggie ran to Sean, where the elevator was waiting. She leapt into the elevator and Sean repeatedly pressed the close button. The doors closed just as the door to the Gamemaker room opened. But whoever it was didn't see them.

As the elevator ascended, Maggie sunk to the floor and Sean groaned. "We were never there," Sean said. "We were in bed all night." Maggie groaned in agreement.

They went back to their rooms and fell asleep. And stayed there the whole night.

* * *

Gaea Vanner, 15, District 11

* * *

Though Gaea wasn't particularly nervous, the thing she remembered after coming into her room after interviews was waking up the next morning. Clothes were hung up on her closet door. Her hands were shaking as she went to the bathroom to shower.

After putting on the simple black leggings and t-shirt, her stylist came in and took her hand. He said nothing as they ascended to the roof. They waited for a few seconds before a hovercraft appeared. Gaea let go of her stylist's hand and climbed onto the first rung. It was already sweaty, presumably from other tributes' hands.

An electric current froze her into place and the ladder slowly lifted her up, up, up. A doctor met her there and gently took her hand and guided her to a room where all the tributes were sitting. To Gaea's enormous luck, she was seated next to Ivy, her ally.

_You okay?_ Ivy mouthed.

_Yeah,_ Gaea mouthed back, though her heart was pounding. A peacekeeper was walking around, inserting their trackers. Gaea's eyes wandered to the boy from 5. He flinched a tiny bit when the needle entered his left forearm. Slowly, they made their way to Gaea. Her heart sped up.

_It's okay,_ Gaea thought to herself. _It's a second_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt a hand, none too gentle, grab her arm. A pinching sensation punctured her arm, and it was over.

A wave of relief washed over her, and she gave Ivy a weak smile.

The hovercraft began to move. Gaea's brain began to work again. She went over her's and Ivy's plan in her head. Get the hell out of the Cornucopia. Wait for the Careers to hunt. Confronting their guard would be Ivy's job, and grabbing as much stuff as possible was Gaea's job. Run.

The only problem was that neither of them knew what the arena was like. Passing over it was their only chance-perhaps the temperature would clue them in.

As the hovercraft slowed, Gaea closed her eyes and let her senses wash over her. She felt only two particular strong feelings. Extremely hot, then extremely cold. The tributes were let out.

No one, not even the vicious girl from 5, tried to harm anyone. A peacekeeper led each of them to their rooms.

Gaea brushed a piece of her dark red hair out of her face and quietly opened the door. Her stylist, Palaemon, gently pulled her into a hug. Gaea hugged him tightly. When they let go, Palaemon stepped back and grabbed four packages from a clear chute. A metal sheet covered the chute.

Palaemon ripped open a package. It contained bottoms like leggings, except looser and wider at the leg. The second one contained socks, running boots, and a belt. In the third one were under-clothes and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. Palaemon frowned as he rubbed the material between his fingers.

"It glows in the dark. Bright enough to be noticed, but not enough to cast light on surrounding objects." Gaea half-heartedly shrugged and put on the clothing.

Breakfast was set out on the table. Gaea ate a reasonable amount, then took to a glass of water, gulping down as much water as possible. Water was essential. What Gaea had felt of the arena was enough to clue her in that water was going to be hard to find. Dehydration was not an option.

Gaea fingered her token. She knew she had a pretty fair chance at getting pas the Bloodbath, which was good.

Gaea guessed that the arena was probably a mix of a desert and a frozen wasteland. She almost cried-going from one extreme temperature to another was almost fatal; they'd die of exposure.

After sitting and sipping for half an hour, it was finally time to launch. Palaemon kissed her on her forehead and on top of her head, then drew her into a hug.

"Launch is in ten…" Gaea breathed in deep.

"Nine…"

"You can do this," Palaemon whispered.

"Eight…" They broke apart.

"Seven…" Palaemon squeezed her hand.

"Six…" They let go.

"Five…" Gaea walked to her platform.

"Four…"

"Head held high," said Palaemon. Gaea lifted her chin and the glass closed.

"Three…" Palaemon held up three fingers, and so did Gaea.

"Two…" They pressed their fingers to their lips.

"One…" And reached out to each other. Gaea felt her hand drop. She shielded her eyes, preparing for the incoming sun. She felt her knees quaking, but willed them to stop.

"Run," she whispered to herself. The sunlight she had braced herself for appeared at Gaea's feet.

She lifted her arm, and stared at the arena. She was on some sort of closet-like thing…with no door. There were glass sheets separating the other tributes next to her.

Around her were waves…endless waves. In front of her were four golden Cornucopias, with goodies spilling out. She couldn't locate Ivy. To her left was a frozen over icy wasteland. So her instincts were right.

To her right was a thick forest. Good. That was where she and Ivy would run. In front of her, behind the Cornucopias were clusters of abandoned shack, but both the bright sun and the light reflecting off of the Cornucopias were irritating her eyes, and she couldn't see Ivy. She must have been on the other side of the arena.

Suddenly, a voice started to speak:

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 25th Hunger Games begin!" And she had sixty seconds. Sixty seconds of safety.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffy! Fun! Bloodbath is next. Oh, and in case you didn't get the picture of the arena, it's a mix of the sea, a forest, an icy wasteland, and an abandoned village. Those were the top four on my poll. And since it's going to be confusing about where each tribute is, at the end of each chapter, I'm going to update the blog for each tribute as to where they are. Like, for example, Sean Jacobson: (blah, blah, blah) then, Location: (insert part of arena where they are). You may start sponsoring when I post this chapter. So. Before the bloodbath, but I can't guarantee I'll get it to the tribute you want on time (smiles mischievously). And if the tribute you want to sponsor is dea, I'll shoot you a PM and ask which other tribute you want to sponsor. Oh, yeah. You don't have to sponsor just the tribute you created. You can sponsor any one you want. But the rest of the controlling arena part is my job.**

**I've heard that most people drop out of SYOTs once their tribute dies. I'm not asking you to stay, but there's plenty of excitement going on, and if you want a fave tribute to win, then you should sponsor.**

**Until next time, fan fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Remember, the reviewing system has changed because submitting has closed, you now get 15 points for reviewing, not just ten!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 300 points**

**CrazyChick224- 300 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 310 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 110 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Bloodbath

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

60…

Lena had seen all four parts of the arena. To be truthful, she was scared, though, one podium over, Codie was there.

Macey was impressed with the arena, she had to say. And right there, in front of her, was a sword, glinting in the mid-morning sun. She could get to it.

Jesse focused on Anaeus, who was six podiums away. They had planned to run away, far away. And while the forest was their best shot, the abandoned village to Jesse's right would be better. He locked eyes with Anaeus, and nodded in the direction of the abandoned village. Anaeus gave a nod of comprehension.

Aurelia searched the arena for an ally. Three tributes to her left was Emily. She closed her eyes, hoping for a few last seconds of peace.

54…

Vera couldn't concentrate. She tried to send her thoughts up to her sister, so she would have a fair warning. To her parents. To everyone. To let them know she was okay with death.

Owen saw Ariane, her blue eyes wide, showing no emotion. She, the faster of the two, would run to the Cornucopia and grab something, then run to meet Owen. He hoped his plan would work.

Rye was regretting his decision to not ally with anyone. He hoped it was for the better.

Emily focused on a silver spear thirty yards away. She knew she could get to it in time. The only problem was the she was hesitant to kill innocent children. _Try, _she thought. _Arielle would want you to try_.

41…

Sean found Maggie. Although he was grateful for her sneaking, he was still scared of her. But no, he knew he could try. She was weak. But his mother had told him to get out of the Bloodbath.

Wolfbane decided to hide in the Cornucopia. Not very nice of him to his allies, but it was what he needed to do in order to survive.

Anna-Marie's eyes swiveled, trying to find an axe. She couldn't find one. She locked eyes with Tanner, who was four tributes to her right, and mouthed to him about her missing weapon. She did, however, find a backpack 10 yards away. She wasn't fast, but driven by a want to survive, she knew she could get to it.

Anaeus focused on the same pack just as he noticed Anna-Marie locking her eyes on it. He was much faster than Anna-Marie, he observed, smaller, lighter. He was just better.

28…

Jin-Mao could see a cluster of knives. He knew one of them was meant for him. A dagger. He positioned his body to run to them.

Ariane was fast. That was her specialty. She could get anything she needed from the Cornucopia in record time. Run. That was what she knew.

Gareth saw the boy from District 1 positioning himself to get a dagger. Though he was bigger and stronger, Gareth was faster. He braced himself.

Ivy had her back to the abandoned village. She knew she should immediately run to the forest, where she and Gaea had planned to go, but she couldn't resist the glint of the spear in the sun.

15…

Daniel was next to the quaking girl from 8. She would be an easy kill, if he could get to his sword in time. He could see one, but it was way inside the Cornucopia. It would take time, but he could get there.

Essa's instincts screamed at her to run. Though the lure of the goodies in the Cornucopias was enticing, her life meant more to her than anything.

Jeanine liked the girl from 5, despite her stupid actions. She turned in the same direction of her and prepared to run.

Codie saw the boy from 2 looking at Lena like she was a piece of meat, waiting to be butchered. He'd protect Lena with his life, but he had a horrible feeling that it may have been the last decision he'd ever make.

2…

Kai could see the boy from 11 preparing to barrel into the Cornucopia. He didn't trust Wolfbane, and something inside him said that Wolfbane was about to betray them.

Tanner had told his allies not to risk the Bloodbath. He'd go in himself and get something, but no way would he let someone else die.

Maggie almost screamed in joy. There was a dagger lying carelessly 10 feet away from her. She could kill Sean with that, despite her unwillingness to kill someone.

Gaea could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to get revenge on Wolfbane for betraying home itself. And she would. She hoped Ivy'd forgive her.

1.

The gong sounded, and all of heaven and hell broke loose.

Gaea Vanner was the first one to the Cornucopia, scooping up a dagger just as Wolfbane Stride barreled towards her. She buried the dagger in his ribcage, killing him instantly, then yanked out her dagger, grabbed a backpack, and ran towards the forest.

Sean Jacobson grabbed a crossbow and strung an arrow. He let it fly to the girl from 10, who was running to the forest, and it lodged in her arm. Sean cursed.

Anna-Marie dove in to the Cornucopia, grabbing a backpack and a knife, which she threw at the incoming huge boy from District 7. Her aim, however, wasn't too good, and it buried itself in his thigh, which he immediately yanked out as soon as she ran away.

Emily had reached the Cornucopia in the thick of things, and, clutching her spear tightly, she threw it at the boy from 10. It soared straight through his chest, and he died. Emily ran to the corpse and pulled the spear out of him, then grabbed a nearby knife and stabbed him for good measure.

Aurelia had already picked up an axe, and was looking for a target. She lunged at the girl from 3, and cut her calf, but Aurelia thumped to the ground as the girl swiped at her arm and managed to cut her, but then the tribute girl was gone.

Maggie's cut stung from the axe injury the girl from 1 had given her, and she knew she was losing blood. She scooped up some cloth and a dagger, and ran straight to Sean, where he was trying to shoot his crossbow again. She darted to him and stabbed him in the back, then took her knife out, smiling to herself. She tore across the ground to where she saw Vera, her ally, running to moments ago.

Macey twirled around her wicked long sword, and spotted the boy from 8 trying to run to grab a weapon. But Macey was faster. She swiped her sword to his mid-section. He had thrown his arms there in hopes of protecting himself, but that did nothing. She cut off his arms, and they spewed out blood. She leapt back to avoid getting blood in her mouth. She stabbed him again to make sure he was dead, then turned and saw Daniel, rummaging through the Cornucopia.

"You alright?" she said, holding up her sword to ward off enemies.

"Yeah. I thought I saw a sword here a few seconds ago, but it's gone."

"Here," Macey said, tossing him her sword. "I've already got a kill. You go do something while I find another one."

"Thanks," said Daniel, a wicked grin adorning his face.

Owen had managed to grab an axe, then run to the forest, where he climbed up a tree. He shouted to Ariane to hurry. And immediately cursed himself.

Tanner had tore across to the Cornucopia before anyone knew what was going on and delicately picked up a hooked knife, and a three backpacks for his allies. He cut across the vicious girl from 5 as he ran to where his allies had gone, as she had started to chase Tanner. He cut her, and she yelped and ran away.

Daniel had finally found the girl from 8. He had pinned her to the wall of a Cornucopia, when suddenly, a force yanked him away. Daniel didn't even blink as the boy tripped him. He stumbled, but swiped at the boy's feet, chopping off both of his feet. The girl screamed, but she quickly took off, grabbing a hooked knife and a backpack as she went. Daniel stabbed the boy laying at his feet again. He gave a final twitch and was still.

Anaeus Crest had gotten the pack he wanted, but unfortunately witnessed his ally's murder. He ran off in the blink of an eye. As he was running, he crashed into the boy from 9, who had a knife in his belt, but swerved out of the way, not even realizing he was running to the sea. He jumped in and started to swim.

Ivy had gotten her spear, but then the boy from 3 had shot an arrow through her arm. Clearly he was better than the Gamemakers gave him credit for. She had yanked the arrow out, and tossed it aside.

"Gaea," she said, "I'm injured. Let me go through the pack to get some cloth. Cover me." she said, and she ducked behind a tree. She found some cloth and a jar that said _Healing Salve_. She rubbed some healing salve onto the wound and wrapped it up, then threw the things into her backpack and grabbed Gaea's hand.

Jin-Mao saw the girl from 7 running almost as fast as a cheetah, but he darted towards her and buried his dagger through her stomach. She slumped to the ground and he looked up.

"Anyone else left?" he said to his allies. All the other tributes were gone. Just Aurelia, Macey, Daniel, Emily, and Kai were left. Wolfbane was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Wolfbane?" he said, afraid of the answer.

"He's dead." said Kai, stepping forward, his dual dao swords hanging at his belt. "He was the first one to die. I saw his district partner grab a knife then stab him with it. The she took off."

"So. Who got who in terms of kills?" said Macey, clearly eager to change the subject.

"Well, I just got the girl from 7," said Jin-Mao with a wicked smile.

"I injured the girl from 3. But she stabbed with a knife. It doesn't look bad, but it's turning green." Aurelia said quietly.

"I got the boy from 10." said Emily quickly.

"I got the boy from 8." said Macey.

"I got the boy from 12." said Daniel. "I would've gotten the girl from 8, but the boy pulled me off of her before I could get her." he added, frowning.

"Kai?" said Jin-Mao, turning to Kai.

"I couldn't find my dual dao swords. They were stuck under a barrel of something. I could've gotten the boy from 7." Kai said.

"So everyone here either has a kill, has injured someone, or has a good excuse?" said Macey, and everyone nodded, Kai with his head down.

"Okay." said Jin-Mao. "Let's take inventory. If anyone finds any medicine, tell Aurelia. Kay?" Everyone silently nodded and rummaged through the piles of stuff.

Emily looked up. She made a 360º, surveying the arena. The Cornucopias were laying on a hard plain. Behind Emily was the icy wasteland. Not many tributes would have gone there unless escaping someone. Then the Gamemakers would lock them in. To her left was an abandoned village, mostly a cluster of buildings, some huge and hulking, some tiny shacks. To her right was a wavy sea, where she'd like to go swimming sometime with Kai, just to remind her of home. In front of her, behind the Cornucopias, was a dense forest. She quickly continued to rummage through the other supplies. She held up a white bottle that said, "Burn medicine." Emily sucked in a breath. She knew burn medicine would help with infection, but would it help with poison? She decided to try her luck.

"Aurelia," she said slowly, "I think I got you some medicine,"

**A/N: So, my dear friends, I hope you weren't disappointed. I'm not going to do RIP cuz I'm Jewish and not sure that it's appropriate for a Jewish girl on the internet to be saying, so I'm just gonna say…aggh! I'll say RIP. There you have it. A Jewish girl succumbs to the means of remembering the dead in her SYOT by saying RIP.**

**Anyways, my lovely readers, RIP Wolfbane, Jesse, Sean, Gareth, Codie, and Ariane. A big thanks to The Pocketwatch Ripper,TooSchoolForCoolTooCoolYou, Matthew Ryles, Oxenstierna D. Yuki Rin, cc4s and Lady Galilea (respectively) for creating the awesome tributes! I owe a lot to them! Thank you all so much!**

**I liked all the tributes that died in this chapter, so no hard feelings if you think your tribute wasn't meant to die in the Bloodbath.**

**Until next time, fan fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Once you start to review the Bloodbath, you get twenty points!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 315 points**

**CrazyChick224- 315 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 325 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 125 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 60 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-5 points**

**Snack-10 points**

**Any specific type of food-15 points**

**Meal-30 points**

**Average medicine-15 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-40 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-10 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-30 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Mutts

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Owen Beta, 17, District 7

* * *

Owen would never get over the loss of Ariane as long as he lived. Instead of running for the forest, he headed to the icy wasteland, where he was most likely to die quickly.

And he was right. His body temperature went right down. The snow felt like a warm blanket, inviting him in. The ice was not too slippery, more like pavement. There were ice-holes, like fishing holes, that tempted Owen at every step to jump in. Then he would see Ariane.

The girl, that, in the last moments of her life, was being shouted at to hurry up and get to Owen. Then she had died. A new wave of pain hit Owen in the chest, pushing down hard, forcing his body down onto the freezing cold ground. The ice could break any minute.

He had only gone five minutes when the cannons sounded. _One, two, three, four, five, six. _One of those was for Ariane.

Though he wanted to see Ariane, he wanted to be truly warm. After trekking through the snow for an hour, he found a dry cave. He huddled close in a corner, rubbing his hands together.

Something plopped on the snow outside, and Owen crawled carefully to the entrance. A silver parachute was attached to a huge package. A gift from a sponsor! Owen pulled the package inside the cave and ripped it open. Inside was a thick fleece jacket with gloves in the pockets and several heating packs. There were four of them. Owen shoved on the gloves and put a heating pack in each, then stuffed a heating pack in each shoe.

Owen didn't have a lot of supplies. He knew his best bet would be raiding the Cornucopias, which, thankfully, was somewhere close by, since Owen hadn't run that far away.

When he heaved himself up out of the cave. It had started to snow heavily, almost obscuring Owen's vision. A few heavy drops of snow fell into Owen's eyes.

Burning. Owen's eyes were burning. The snow must have been poisonous. He drew his hood up and tried to wipe away the stuff from his eyes. His gloves has managed to stay dry, so they worked okay. But his vision was blurred still, and what with the snow, he was barely making along the path he had come from.

Finally, he felt warmth on his skin, and was out of the snow sector of the arena. He shook of his jacket and gloves, and withdrew the heat packets from his boots. He still couldn't see properly.

The snow somehow was making him go blinder by the minute. He could see vague colors and fuzzy shapes, but that was it.

He could see a huge gold structure in front of him, and a blonde figure looming over him. "Hello?" said a hesitant voice. "Can you see me? Do you know who this is?"

Owen cleared his throat. "I can barely see you. The snow…it got in my eyes and it's blinding me. Who are you?"

The blonde hesitated. Owen knew by now that it was a girl, otherwise she wouldn't be showing him this mercy by now. And it had to be a Career girl. Owen couldn't be sure which girl from the Career pack, because all of the Career girls were blond.

"It's the girl from District 1," she said.

"Aurelia?" said Owen, and the girl confirmed it. "Can you help me up?" though she was a girl, and Owen was relatively big, she no doubt had some amount of physical strength. She heaved him up, holding his arm firmly.

Owen's vision seemed to have disappeared, because all he could see was black, though he couldn't have died yet.

"Aurelia?" he said, his voice cracking. "I think I've gone blind. My eyes hurt." Aurelia's grip disappeared, too.

"Blind?" she repeated, her voice full of fear. Owen bobbed his head. "I was sorting out things in the Cornucopia earlier. I saw a medicinal kit in there. I'll check. One minute. Actually, I'll guide you there. Keep your head down in case my allies come back." Owen nodded again, wondering why she was helping him. She should've killed him at first sight.

"Well," she said after two minutes, "I've found some eye drops. Open your eyes." Owen opened his eyes, and a sudden wetness came upon the burning, diminishing it. Then the other eye.

"The pain is gone," he said, "but I still can't see anything."

Silence.

"Aurelia?"

Silence. Owen's heart pounded.

"Aurelia?"

Footsteps. Something creeped toward him.

"I'm sorry, Owen," she said. "I will heal you, because I can't kill a person who is in pain. But now I can kill you." Owen backed up, but he bumped into something hard. He ran in another direction, and that same hard something blocked him.

"I've blocked you in," said her voice distastefully. "If I let you get away, they'll kill me. They'll kill me and you. This is a painless way to go." Owen refused to believe it. He barreled straight toward the strange wall that enclosed him, but something hard and sharp impaled his body. It was a spear. But Owen didn't remember seeing a spear being gripped in Aurelia's hand during the Bloodbath.

Come to think of it, when she had screamed, it hadn't sounded like Aurelia when she had talked to Owen. And Aurelia was eighteen. This voice sounded much younger, much more innocent. But it did not sound terrified. And Aurelia was bigger than Owen, hailing from District 1. The hands that had led him to the Cornucopias were too small.

"I'm sorry," said said the girl, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." she said. "But they'll kill me. And I'm not Aurelia. It's Emily. From District 4." her voice was ebbing away, growing fainter. "They don't trust me. I have to do this." Owen used the last of his strength to punch her squarely in the chest. He heard her fly away, and knock down the enclosure.

Owen fell to the ground, and ripped the bloodied spear out of his body, wetness licking his hands.

Somewhere, out in the distance, though he couldn't be sure, a cannon sounded, just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Anaeus Crest, 13, District 5

* * *

Anaeus hadn't expected himself to be swimming in the sea anytime soon. Yet as soon as he had jumped in the sea sector during the Bloodbath, he had swam quickly and far and strongly. Probably the lure of death had driven him away from the Cornucopia. And Jesse's killer. The girl from 4. And since she was from the swimming district, she might come out here and kill him. Though it was fairly unlikely that the other tributes would come his way, the only ones likely to hunt Anaeus were the tributes from 4, and both were in the Career pack.

After what seemed like a half hour, he had reached a small island, maybe a few miles wide. As Anaeus pulled up to shore, he thanked himself for jumping into the sea. Though some water had lapped into his mouth while swimming, it wasn't too bad. He climbed onto the beach and pulled himself closer ashore.

His pack seemed to be water-resistant, which Anaeus was highly grateful. His clothes, too, though dripping, hadn't seemed to absorb the water. Anaeus unzipped his jacket and lay it out in the sun to dry.

He shook off all the water from his pack and zipped it open. Anaeus peered into its contents. There was a thin sleeping bag, a coil of rope, a pair of goggles with a tube attached, a bottle full of water, and some matches. Anaeus had somehow managed to grab a knife on the way running to the sea. How he had managed, Anaeus never knew, but it would be good for a meal.

He had leaned close to the edge when another cannon went off. Anaeus leapt back from the edge, and whipped his had around. No one was there.

The cannons for the Bloodbath had went off about an hour ago, while Anaeus was still swimming. He had managed to stay afloat while counting the kills. Six of them went off. Now seven of them. It must have been a victim of the Careers. That wasn't good. They could be hunting by now, but the Sea sector was the most unlikely one they'd travel to, besides the Icy Wasteland.

Anaeus leaned back over the edge of the water, skimming the surface for fish. After staring quietly but intently at the surface for fifteen minutes, he spotted a medium-sized fish. Anaeus reacted instantly. He brought his arm down in a deadly speed, impaling the fish before it could swim away.

He lifted the fish up carefully, not letting it drop onto the sand. He had laid out his jacket before he went to fish, and dropped the fish onto his sweaty jacket. It thrashed a bit before Anaeus stabbed it again. It twitched a bit then was still.

Anaeus looked at the rapidly lowering sun in the sky. It was close to dark, the Careers would be heading back to camp soon. And it was unlikely that they'd come hunting in the sea sector after dark, when their strength had been ebbing away for a long time.

The boy squinted at the sun, and decided to light a match from his backpack, after snapping off a few branches from a nearby tree, and gathering rocks from the rocky shore. The fire caught, and Anaeus soon found himself curling up to a warm fire. The sky seemed to have turned dark in the past fifteen minutes, which was odd.

Anaeus frowned. It was probably the Gamemakers messing with the sun. They could, after all.

Anaeus cooked the fish until it had blackened slightly, and took it off the fire. He placed it on his soaking jacket, and started eating it. He had never felt more full in his life. His stepmother had barely fed him and his siblings, and Anaeus had always handed the little food he had over to Jemini and Arienna. And Anaeus had never had much food in his life.

In the Hunger Games, when he had least expected it, he had a full belly for the first time in fourteen years. (**A/N: Anaeus is thirteen, so this is exaggerating it a bit.**)

Anaeus wrapped up his coat and splashed some of the water on the fire to let it die down. He leaned back onto his shoulders and found himself dozing off.

Anaeus snapped awake. He must have dozed off. He rubbed his eyes, but it was deadly dark. So dark, in fact, that the darkness seemed to fill his mouth. He couldn't see much, but he saw a glistening pool of water in front of him. His fire was out.

The boy twisted his head up to the dark sky. No moon. No stars. Not anything, yet it was blacker than night.

Something growled in front of him. On instinct, he reached for his knife, and crept out of the sleeping bag.

Anaeus stood up straight as something roared at him. He fell to the ground, searching for his matches, which he had left near his sleeping bag. He felt them, and snatched them up. Anaeus ran as fast as he could in the direction of the tree, and ran gob-smack into it. He sawed his knife through a few small branches, and held them together. He somehow managed to strike the match against the wood.

The torch lit up. Anaeus was suddenly blinded by the light, but when his eyes stopped glowing, he saw his supplies being crushed by a belly.

The boy looked up, and screamed as a huge sea monster slithered towards Anaeus, its mouth opened wide.

* * *

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18, (D1), Jin-Mao Ziang, 16, (D1), Macey Silver, 16, (D2), Daniel Mola, 17, (D2), Emily Graden, 15, (D4), Kai Azula, 12, (D4)

* * *

Another cannon boomed as Emily told them the story of what had happened at the Cornucopias earlier.

Aurelia's skin prickled.

"You pretended to be me?" she demanded, sounding livid. Emily looked tortured.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "it was the first thing that came to mind. But I swear, I told him my name in the end. What's the difference? At least I got him." Emily shrugged, but Aurelia was still suspicious.

"Oh, drop it, Aurelia," said Jin-Mao, who was grinning. "She said he was raiding the Cornucopias, but he was blind. His first instinct was to ask who it was, in case it was someone he cold barter with. You're nice, Aurelia, you wouldn't hurt someone unless your life depended on it. He knew Emily wasn't a threat when she said she was you." he turned to Emily. "I applaud you. That was smart." Emily blushed, and she gripped her District partner's hand.

Suddenly, Macey jumped up. "Guys," she said, "look at the sectors." they all twisted to look at them. The Icy Wasteland was immersed in night, but in the Sea Sector, there was complete darkness. The sun was still high in the sky in the Abandoned Village sector, but it was just beginning to rise in the Forest Sector. There were two different suns.

But at the Cornucopias, it was night. They were safe from the wacky times.

"One minute," said Macey. She put on her night-vision glasses, and scanned their supplies for a bow and arrows. She spotted a bow and a sheath and plucked them off of the mace they were sitting on. A sword was her best weapon, but she had had training with every weapon, and shooting a bow wasn't too terrible. She nocked an arrow, and pulled the bow back. She let the arrow fly towards the direction of the Icy Wasteland. The Careers' heads followed the arrow with intensity until it was shot back at them. It landed harmlessly near Kai's foot. Macey crept closer. She shot another arrow, and it flew back.

"It's a force field." she concluded. "Boxing us in. I wonder how we get out." she didn't dare get closer to it, in the situation that it would stop her heart.

"We'll deal with it in the morning," said Daniel. Macey backed away from the force field, and whipped her head around, her braid smacking her in the face.

"Okay," she said. She snuggled into her sleeping bag next to Aurelia and looked at the sky.

The Capitol seal appeared, and the anthem played as the tributes' faces flashed by.

First to appear was the boy from 3. He was never a threat anyways. Second was the boy from 5. Both tributes from 7. The boy from 8. The boy from 10. Wolfbane's face lit up the sky, and the Careers exchanged glances.

Finally, the boy from 12's face disappeared, and the sky went black.

"Who's taking first watch?" she said, yawning.

"I'll take it," said Emily. "You guys get some sleep."

Macey dozed off. It seemed like seconds later that Emily, on the other side of Macey, was shaking her awake. "Your turn," she whispered.

Macey nodded as Emily passed out. She stared at the sky, thinking of Wolfbane. Suddenly, a soft clunk behind her made her whip around. It was a gift from a sponsor with a note attached.

_Gaea made two little girls cry…kill her painfully. — S.T._

Macey wriggled out of her sleeping bag and shook awake Jin-Mao. He lifted his head, sounding annoyed, but otherwise okay.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching his arms, and he rubbed Macey's cheek. Macey flinched slightly.

"A gift from a sponsor," she whispered. She held out the note. Jin-Mao became significantly more awake as he read the message. He grabbed Macey's hand, which she gripped tightly.

"Macey, oh my god," he said, holding the jar out to observe it. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," said Macey fearfully, "but we shouldn't open it until we can find someone who can identify what it is."

Suddenly, another soft clunk startled them. Macey pointed at the parachute, which sat at Jin-Mao's feet. "Open it," she whispered.

Jin-Mao ripped open the package. It was another mystery jar. "What the hell?" whispered Jin-Mao. "There's another message."

"What does it say?"

Jin-Mao's eyes scanned the message and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_Wolf's bane is a dangerous plant…it can kill a man in a few minutes. — S.T._

Jin-Mao stood, plucked both containers from Macey's hand, and placed them on the Cornucopia. "We'll deal with it in the morning," just as Jin-Mao was settling down, she felt an overwhelming urge to sleep next to Jin-Mao, to calm herself.

She dragged her sleeping bag next to him and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: So…suspense. What's in the mystery jar? RIP Owen and Anaeus. Anaeus was utterly adorable, but it just happened to be his time to die. And doesn't the time scare give you a little clue of what the arena's gonna be like? I'll give you a hint: every six hours is a new time of day for a sector. Morning, afternoon, and night…but what's the last one?**

**Thank you to everyone who has helped me reach over 100 reviews! It means a lot to me.**

**Until next time, fan fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Once you start to review the Bloodbath, you get twenty points!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 335 points**

**CrazyChick224- 335 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 210 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 100 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 145 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-10 points**

**Snack-15 points**

**Any specific type of food-20 points**

**Meal-35 points**

**Average medicine-20 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-45 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-15 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-35 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**


	25. Chapter 25: Allying

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Essa Verre, 16, District 5

* * *

Essa continued her trek through the forest. The previous day, the Bloodbath, she had hesitated on her platform a bit, before plunging in to the Cornucopias and grabbing a huge backpack. Thankfully, Essa had carried much more heavier loads in her work for the power plants back home, so it wasn't that heavy. She had also picked up a light, sharp knife on her way out, her best weapon, and tucked it into her belt. She had accidentally run into the boy from 6, who cut her cheek.

It hadn't hurt a lot at the time, but now it was stinging. Essa suspected it was either a poisonous knife or Essa had moving her face muscles too much. She suspected the latter, though she couldn't be sure. The cut didn't bother her too much, just a bit of searing pain every few hours shot through her jaw. She would need medicine, and fast.

She had checked out her backpack, finding a pack of dried fruits, a coil of wire and rope, an empty water skin, and a stick of something. It said something about moisturizing and lip balm on the label. Since Essa didn't have any water in her water skin, she rubbed a bit of the moisturizer on her lips every few hours, being careful not to pant, because she had read somewhere that it could make you more dehydrated.

After trekking through the forest for the duration of the day, Essa had waited for the sun to set. Instead, the sun seemed to get closer to where Essa guessed was east. She had stopped dead in her tracks right then, observing the sun's path. The sun stayed in the same position for what Essa guessed was 6 hours, gradually moving higher in the sky, until it was really hot, which meant it must've been the afternoon.

Essa had smiled to herself—the Gamemakers must have been messing with the times of day. Morning, afternoon, night. But if every one was six hours, then what was the last one? She suspected a Gamemaker weapon, but she didn't have the energy to think something up. After six hours of afternoon, trying to stay awake, the sky finally went dark. Essa collapsed into sleep, waking up every few hours to scout the area, moving on to a different place to sleep—she couldn't trust anyone in the arena.

Today, she woke up, feeling all fidgety. It was freezing cold, which meant the Gamemakers were messing with the temperature. Then the temperature would soar in the afternoon. Between her knowledge of the Games and a half day spent in the arena, she could predict that the Gamemakers would have to try their best to make this arena the best ever. Especially since it was a Quarter Quell. Especially since—

_Crack._

Essa whipped around, her eyes scanning the area for anyone. No one. Because no one was stupid enough to come near her. She was as silent as a fox, as deadly as a bear. The woods, though District 5 barely had it, was Essa's home court.

Essa moved with even more caution now, her knife clutched in her hand, moving even slower.

_Snap._

"Ya know," said a voice behind Essa, "we'd be better as a team," Essa slowly turned around to see the girl from nine, leaning casually against a tree trunk, eating an apple. She seemed so at ease, it made Essa shiver.

"As in allies?" she said slowly, and the girl from nine smiled, which Essa took as a yes. "No thanks," she said curtly. "I don't need an ally right now. When I need an ally, it's when I'll be bleeding to death. By then, I'll be cursing the Capitol, and I'll need someone to shut my mouth." The girl from nine laughed rather harshly.

"Fine. I just thought…you might have some information about the arena. You're smart. By the way you're acting…you already know how the arena works, don't you?" Essa hesitated. To give any information to this girl was suicide. To come any closer was looking for a fight. To nod was giving away a secret, and Essa knew the girl'd weasel it out of her somehow. So she decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and sinking into one hip. "I don't know anything about the arena."

The girl from nine laughed shortly. "Liar," she said with a grin. "I don't like liars." she licked her lips, and Essa backed up, bumping into a tree. This girl suddenly seemed bigger than the small, timid girl Essa had seen during training. "You know what I do to liars?" said the girl with a wicked grin.

Essa did the natural thing—she turned and ran, the girl from nine stumbling in her wake.

_This is _so _what allying is like._

* * *

Maggie Falls, 16 (D3), Vera Harding, 15 (D6), Tanner Mustang, 16 (D6), Anna-Marie Folber, 14 (D12)

* * *

The four of them, Maggie, Anna-Marie, Tanner, and Vera, walked on. After Tanner had gotten out of the Bloodbath with their supplies, they'd ran as fast as they could.

"What'd you get?" said Anna, who had told them that it was okay to call her Anna.

Tanner held up his goodies. It was a hooked knife for himself, and three backpacks. Anna held up her backpack, saying she didn't need one. If Anna was one thing, it was independent. She liked doing things on her own, not being brought things by someone who thought she was incapable. She had surveyed her allies, determining that none of them were spoiled…except maybe Tanner, because he had volunteered. But Anna knew from experience not to judge.

"Let's search through our backpacks and decide what we want," said Tanner now. It was a good idea, to sort through the stuff they didn't want or didn't need, to spread their supplies so everyone had something.

Tanner handed Maggie and Vera each a pack, which they opened. Maggie peered inside her backpack. Inside were a few packs of matches, some night vision glasses, a bunch of darts with a blowgun, which Maggie was not good with, a skin of water, and some plastic.

She spread her supplies out, as Tanner instructed, so everyone could take what they needed.

When Tanner spread the last of his supplies out, Maggie surveyed the pile. Vera silently took the blowdart Maggie'd had in her backpack and the darts, a pack of matches, a few strips of dried beef, a water bottle, and a bottle of iodine. She stuffed it in her backpack.

Vera tried not to be greedy. This was easy—she barely needed any supplies, so she could take what she needed. During training, she had gotten pretty comfortable with blowing darts out of a blowgun, so she took that. She watched silently as the supplies began to dwindle: Maggie taking a pack of matches, her water skin, a flashlight, and a pack of dried fruits; Anna's pale hand darting out to grab matches, night-vision glasses, a medical kit, a water bottle, and two packages of crackers; Tanner hauling the rest of the supplies consisting of matches, a flashlight, spear-heads, dried fruits, a water bottle, and a spare knife, into his backpack, slipping the knife in his belt.

"I couldn't find an axe at the Cornucopia," said Anna, frowning, "so I'm weaponless unless I find a weapon that I can use, like a knife. An axe is my specialty, though, and I can handle a spear pretty well." the other looked at her. "What? Just because I'm from 12 doesn't mean I can't be good with everything." Everyone laughed.

A cannon went off. _Boom. _Tanner stood, and, perhaps subconsciously, placed a hand on Vera's shoulder. The allies watched as a hovercraft appeared and plucked up a blonde figure, a girl. They couldn't figure out who it was, though the girl was dripping blood from her neck, ankle, calf, and head. Anna winced. She didn't need to see that.

"Well, we know a fight went on," said Maggie. "Somewhere near us. We should keep moving." they all nodded, stood, and started to walk, shouldering their backpacks. After a few hours, a noise behind them sent Tanner running to Vera's side.

A dark haired girl stumbled into view. She looked crazed with thirst, and a small cut at her neck was bleeding.

She stumbled towards Maggie, fell to her knees, and grabbed Maggie's pants.

"You—you've got to—" she lost her breath, apparently at a loss for words. Tanner exchanged a look with Anna. This girl was on the verge of dying. Anna stood next to her and touched her back.

"You've—you—got to understand…arena…trap…"

"Hold on," said Maggie, frowning, "what about the arena?" the girl clutched her even harder.

"Arena…each…section, is a different—different time of day…" said the girl dazedly.

"What?" said Maggie and Anna together.

"For…each…sec—section…" said the girl, "is a different time of day…six hours for each…"

"Alright," said Vera, freeing herself from Tanner's grip, "let's get you some water." she stood and grabbed a water bottle, but as she started to screw open the top, the girl slumped to the floor of the forest. No cannon went off.

"She's going to die in a few hours." said Maggie, stepping away from the girl. "Dehydration. If we want more information about the arena from her, we better save her." Vera shook the water bottle.

"No water," she said sadly.

"Well then we gotta get water!" said Maggie. "Tanner, carry her while we search for water, and Anna, take her backpack. I'll take the lead, Vera, you take the back." They all seemed startled by Maggie's leadership, but nonetheless, did as they were told. Tanner heaved the girl into his arms after giving Anna his pack. He stood behind Maggie, Anna behind him, Vera behind her. Maggie pulled the knife out her belt and Vera took out her blowgun.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Aurelia Sarutobi, 18, (D1), Jin-Mao Ziang, 16, (D1), Macey Silver, 16, (D2), Daniel Mola, 17, (D2), Emily Graden, 15, (D4), Kai Azula, 12, (D4)

* * *

The cannon sounded as they were searching for lunch. Aurelia jumped, Macey and Jin-Mao stopped talking abruptly, Emily's and Kai's heads popped up from the nearby sea, and Daniel looked up from sharpening his sword. The hovercraft appeared far away in the forest sector, a blonde girl that had blood dripping from her head, neck and ankle.

Macey and Jin-Mao had been discussing the jar they had received last night. Both were trying to figure out who it was from or what the jar contained. Since the message cryptically contained Wolfbane's name, they had decided that finding Gaea Vanner, Wolfbane's district partner, was the best idea to find out who sent it and what the jar contained.

Emily and Kai had been swimming in the sea for a taste of home, right at the edge so they could see their allies. Emily generally thought that she got along best with Kai simply because he was her district partner. She still felt guilty for killing the boy from District 7, especially now that she had more kills than anyone in the alliance, more than anyone in the arena.

Aurelia, meanwhile, had been the one to search for lunch, soon finding several packs of beef. All of them were feeling pretty good about their loaction, so they lit a fire to roast the beef. Within an hour, they were all fed.

"So…time to go hunting?" said Kai, slipping on his clothing.

"Yeah," said Macey nervously, "but Jin-Mao and I have to tell you something." she brought out the jar of stuff she had received the night before, and explained everything that had happened, and what she and Jin-Mao had discussed.

Daniel fidgeted nervously, but Emily could tell that he just had lots of nervous energy. He had had plenty of nervous energy before the Games started, to Emily figured it was probably who he was. "I dunno," he said, running a hand through his bronze hair, "the girl might bolt before we can weasel anything out of her. We might not be able to trust her." Jin-Mao shrugged, but he stepped forward.

"Maybe," he said, slowly and carefully, "but it might be worth a try. We know she's with someone…the girl from 10 I think. All we've got to do is kill her off so she trusts us."

"Really?" said Aurelia, sounding incredulous. "You think we've got to kill her ally to gain her trust?" Aurelia laughed. "Sounds ridiculous to me."

"You never know," said Macey stepping forward. "We just have to have a better plan."

"I don't know," said Kai, "sounds weird to me. Kill of her ally to get her on our side? We don't where they are, or if that cannon earlier was her. We've got very little chance of getting Wolfbane's district partner to 'fess up."

"We should vote on it, then," said Macey.

"Alright," said Kai after a pause.

"Those in favor of finding 11?" said Jin-Mao. Aurelia raised her hand with a short laugh. So did Macey and Jin-Mao.

"Those opposed?" Emily, Kai, and Daniel raised their hands.

"Aw, come on!" said Jin-Mao. Reluctantly, Emily lowered her hand.

"Sounds okay to me," she said, and she sounded pretty confident.

"Okay," said Macey evenly. "We'll take everyone who agreed except for Aurelia. As proved before, we may get a kill here. Daniel, you come with us—we need a good fighter. Kai, stay with Aurelia. You don't have a kill either." Everyone grabbed their necessary weapons and supplies, then headed off.

Aurelia climbed the golden horn of one of the Cornucopias, while Kai sat at the edge of their supplies. "So…" he said awkwardly as Aurelia plucked a pair of binoculars from the supplies and looked in the direction of the Abandoned Village. She lowered them, and turned to face the boy from district 4.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Kai put in quickly. "I was just wondering…how're the Games treating you so far?" Aurelia shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Not too bad. I figured it'd be much worse, but this is actually nice. Calm…peaceful. I like quiet places." She added.

"I love the sea." said Kai simply. "Always shifting, always moving, restless, different. I like it." Aurelia offered only a half smile.

"You would like the sea, coming from District 4, I guess. You must swim incredibly." instead, Kai gave her a look of horror.

"Are you kidding? I nearly drowned when I was little! I'm a terrible swimmer. I guess that's part of the reason why..." he trailed off, unable to say anything else. "Nah. I just like watching the sea on calm days. I like painting, I guess. If I get out of here, I think I'll paint. That'll be my talent. I'll paint the sea on calm days at sunrise and sunset."

"You think you'll get out of here?" said Aurelia. Kai's smile faded.

"I don't know," he said. "I just don't know." After all, none of them knew who would come out alive. That was the big mystery.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was running around in the forest, having split up into two groups, Emily and Macey and Daniel and Jin-Mao.

Emily held her spear aloft, should anyone attack them. Macey had seen her throw a spear for real, under no pressure yesterday, and it lodged in a crack of the Cornucopia. She was good enough for Macey. Macey kept one hand in her sheathed sword, hoping she could draw her sword before anyone could kill her.

Daniel held his sword ahead of him, ready for anything, while Jin-Mao's garrote swung from his hands, his dagger in his belt. While a dagger was good for close combat and a garrote was good for a trap, Jin-Mao couldn't find a weapon good enough to fight with upright. They'd tried the rest of the first day to figure out which weapon would be good for him, with no luck. While he wasn't terrible with a spear or sword, it wasn't the best, but whilst trying to shoot with a bow and arrow, he nearly impaled Emily with an arrow, so they gave up with that.

Daniel was pretty good with every weapon except a mace, so he tried to help Jin-Mao, but everything else had failed. The best Jin-Mao could do was try to maneuver them into a trap. So, along the way to nowhere while walking, he cut rope from his backpack designed to strangle someone if they stepped somewhere.

Daniel stepped into a clearing, where there was a huge stream with rushing water. A dark-haired girl was twitching on the ground, with four people crouching over her. Daniel pulled Jin-Mao back behind a bush where they could see the five people, but they couldn't see the two Careers.

"…almost dead," said one with long brown hair. The boy and a shorter brown haired girl exchanged a look.

"But she has information on the arena." said the red-haired girl. She gestured to the stream. "We're right near a stream. Let's get some water into her."

The boy waved his hands wildly. "No! We have to wake her up so she can consume the water!" the shorter brown haired girl shook her head.

"I don't think that's necessary. I think the fact that Maggie doesn't want to save her is speeding up her death." she glared pointedly at the longer haired brunette.

Daniel turned to Jin-Mao, and whispered his plan to him.

Jin-Mao nodded.

When the four of them started arguing loudly, Daniel charged into the clearing, and picked up the unconscious girl. The others backed up. The red-haired girl drew a knife, but Jin-Mao knocked it into the stream, and the boy got in front of the shorter haired brunette, seemingly to protect her. Jin-Mao grabbed the long haired brunette and wrapped the garrote around her neck.

This one popped out spikes when Jin-Mao pushed a button, which made death even more painful. The spikes popped open, and Jin-Mao pulled the garrote tight around the girl's neck. She didn't struggle, knowing that if she did, she'd get injured.

"No one move." said Daniel. "If anyone tries to get away, my friend and I will both kill these girls. I hear the one I'm holding has valuable information about the arena. Wouldn't want information to go to waste." the morning sun shined down on everyone's necks, and Daniel could feel the sun beating down, most likely giving him a sunburn, but he didn't care.

"You," said Jin-Mao, indicating the red haired girl, "get some water in a bottle and put some in the unconscious girl's mouth." the red haired girl moved to the stream with a water bottle and gathered some water. She walked over to Daniel, trembling. Daniel wrenched open the girl's mouth, and the girl poured water in her mouth. The girl backed away as the girl in Daniel's eyes gave a cough. Daniel held fast. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

Daniel sheathed his sword and brought out a knife. He pressed it lightly to her neck.

"Now…we hear you have some information about the arena. Tell us," the girl didn't seem remotely frightened.

"Tell us now," said Jin-Mao, pressing the spikes into the girl's neck.

"Every six hours, for each sector of the arena, there's a shift in time. Say, in the abandoned village, it's afternoon now. In a few hours, it'll be nighttime there. Then…after that, I don't know. But there's a six hour time slot that's unaccounted for. I don't know what it is."

"Thank you," said Daniel, "we don't need you anymore." despite the girl's screams, Daniel brought the knife down into her neck, sticking her. A cannon sounded, and Daniel let the girl slip to the ground.

The girl Jin-Mao held onto screamed and struggled, and Jin-Mao roared. "We told you not to move!" Daniel grabbed her legs and Jin-Mao squeezed his garrote tight. The girl flailed and choked, retching, but Jin-Mao didn't release his grasp. Instead, he pulled with all of the strength in his body. The girl struggled still, then—_Boom._

The three of the people fled the stream after picking up their supplies. Jin-Mao let the girl slip to the ground.

"Two kills, man," he said, moving to Daniel, "nice." he said, slapping the other's palm. They grabbed their weapons and left the clearing, watching as the bodies were lifted into the hovercraft.

"C'mon," said Daniel, "let's go to the others."

**A/N: RIP Jeanine, Essa, and Maggie. Hope you liked the chapter. Did anyone figure out what goes on in the last six hours? Remember, an extra forty points for anyone who gets it.**

**Day two is not over just yet, so the prices will remain the same.**

**Until next time, fan fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Once you start to review the Bloodbath, you get twenty points!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 355 points**

**CrazyChick224- 355 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 185 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 120 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 145 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-10 points**

**Snack-15 points**

**Any specific type of food-20 points**

**Meal-35 points**

**Average medicine-20 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-45 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-15 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-35 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**


	26. Chapter 26: Captured

**A/N: Hello! So, this chapter will feature all the characters we have not heard from so far in the Games, like the Gaea—Ivy alliance, Rye Kuna, and what Colleen Reyna's doing. Oh yeah, unless it's a chapter featuring lots of action from the outer districts, the Careers will be featured every chapter. So let's have some fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games (sadly).**

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18, District 10, Gaea Vanner, 15, District 11

* * *

Ivy pounded through the woods, trying to catch her breath. It had been two days since the Bloodbath, and already 11 people died. 13 people left. Including Ivy and Gaea, Ivy's ally.

Ivy's arm wasn't doing too well, ever since the boy from District 3 had shot an arrow through it. She had yanked it out and covered it in cloth, but it was stinging, and Ivy was sure that if she didn't get proper treatment soon, it'd get infected.

Gaea had been trying to find a plant to remedy her injury, being from District 11, but to no avail. And, their bellies were rumbling from hunger. The only things in the backpack Ivy had managed to snag at the Cornucopia were cotton cloths, matches, socks, a bowl, and night vision glasses.

They were trying to figure out the time schedule the arena followed. Around 10 o'clock, Gaea heard a low rumbling coming from deep in the forest.

"C'mon," Ivy said, "let's get away from it," but Gaea's instincts told her not to move away. She instead grabbed Ivy's hand, pulling her towards the noise. Ivy hefted her spear, and Gaea lifted her crossbow, prepared to shoot.

After creeping in the darkness for an hour and a half, they found the source of the noise.

It was a huge, monstrous muttation. It had long, green legs, long arms like a gorilla, and was built hugely. It didn't seem to notice Gaea and Ivy though. Gaea, who had had second thoughts right about then, pulled Ivy away. As they were stepping back, a twig snapped under Gaea's boot.

The monster awakened, and when its tiny eyes honed in on Gaea and Ivy, who were standing there, frozen and terrified, it gave a roar and pounded its chest.

"Run!" Ivy spat, and she clutched her injured elbow and darted through the forest. Having years of running away from monstrous beasts in the woods with Keating, she made it easily through, but Gaea had never ran through thick foliage, and her instincts were not as fast, nor her reaction.

She hesitated for a split second, which gave the mutt a reason to catch up. When she finally began to move, she stumbled every few seconds, and her hair fell in her face, obscuring her vision. The monstrous mutt was closing in rapidly.

It leapt into the air, and landed squarely on Gaea's leg. Gaea fell to the ground, but the pain didn't register until the mutt rolled over her leg, then rolled over the rest of her body, probably breaking a few bones.

She gave a bloodcurdling shriek of pain, and Ivy froze, her spear clutched tightly in her hand. The mutt was still recovering, as it seemed it didn't have great stamina from using too much energy at once. She raised her spear, aimed for its neck, and threw her spear.

The spear lodged itself in the creature's neck, and blood spewed forth. The mutt choked on its own blood as it dripped onto poor Gaea, whose arm was stuck under it. The blood gurgled at its throat. Ivy took the spear out, and stabbed it again through the head. It finally died, and only the steady _drip drip _of its blood broke the silence.

Ivy stood there, frozen for a moment, when suddenly, her ally groaned. She surged forward, and used all her strength to heave the mutt off of Gaea's arm. It wasn't as heavy as Ivy expected, but it was still a dense load. When a final _crack _resonated, most likely another bone in Gaea's body, the monster had rolled off of Gaea.

Ivy knelt down, and surveyed her ally's body. "Where does it hurt?" she whispered.

"Right leg," Gaea whispered, "my right knee is dislocated, my left arm, and my left shoulder is dislocated." Ivy winced. "Oh yeah," said Gaea, smiling, "I probably have bruises covering every inch of my body."

"Oy," said Ivy. "I know we can fix your dislocated shoulder and knee. I'm gonna pop them back into place. But the broken arm and leg may be a little harder. Your voice is sore, so don't talk unless it hurts." Gaea nodded.

Every part of her body ached, but once Ivy relocated her shoulder and knee, she felt much better. Still achy, but better.

"I don't know how I'm going to heal your arm and leg." said Ivy. "It's going to take a lot of work." She took a deep breath. "I think, first, we should immobilize your arm, since that'll start the process of straightening your arm." Ivy looked at Gaea's arm, which was bent in an unnatural position. She winced just looking at it.

"Okay, I'm going to twist it back. Don't move, okay?" Gaea nodded. She closed her eyes as Ivy touched her wrist. Pain shot up through her arms, and Gaea's teeth smashed together to not scream. She ground her teeth hard.

Once Ivy had moved her arm, the throbbing went away, and Gaea's arm no longer felt swollen and inflamed. Ivy pulled the cloth out from her backpack, which they had plenty of, and fashioned a sling around Gaea's body.

"I'm going to prop you against a tree, m'kay?" Gaea nodded, and her arm was feeling a lot better. Gaea hang like a doll, limply, as Ivy dragged her to a huge tree. She propped Gaea up against the trunk, and examined her leg.

Gaea's leg wasn't broken. It was shattered. Ivy could see bits of bone poking Gaea's skin like shrapnel. This wouldn't survive if Gaea won the Games. The doctors would have to amputate it, then give her a fake leg.

"How is it?" said Gaea, and Ivy caught her breath. "Tell me the truth, please," Gaea said wearily.

"It's shattered, Gaea," Gaea leaned forward.

"What?"

"Your leg," said Ivy miserably. "It's shattered. It took all of the impact when the mutt landed on it." Gaea inhaled sharply. Bits of her legs were bleeding from the holes her bones had broke through. "There's good and bad news, though," said Ivy.

"Bad news first," said Gaea despondently.

Ivy took a deep breath. "The bad news is that if you make it out of the Games, the doctors are going to have to amputate your leg."

Gaea seemed to ponder this for a second.

"The good news?" she said bluntly.

"The good news is that it doesn't seem like any of your muscles were harmed."

"What?"

"The bones in your leg protected your leg muscles. I don't think your muscles are injured. But your leg won't make it."

"How am I going to survive this?" Gaea said. Ivy shook her head.

"I don't know." she said. "I just don't know."

* * *

Rye Kuna, 14, District 9

* * *

Rye had never seen a pack of Careers so ignorant.

The boy from District 9 had been skirting the edges of the abandoned village since the Bloodbath, taking supplies when they were asleep and hunting.

He hadn't managed to take a lot, since someone was always there. He had managed to take a sleeping bag and night vision glasses, but the lack of food was starting to reach Rye, despite living in District 9. But the past few days in the Capitol of eating as much as possible had lowered his hunger tolerance.

Today, Rye had forced open the door of a house that had a sagging roof. He climbed onto the second-most top floor and squinted at the Cornucopias.

The Careers seemed to be arguing about something.

"If we kill her…"

"We're not stupid, Jin-Mao," said the girl from 1. "We've gone over the plan a million times,"

"Find them," said the boy from 2.

"Separate them. Give them the chase," said the girl from 4.

"Knock out the girl from 10 and keep her hostage." said the girl from 2.

"And wait until the girl comes to capture her and kill her ally." finished the girl from 1.

"The perfect plan."

Rye closed his eyes. The girl from 10. He had heard about the girls from 10 and 11 teaming up at one point in training. Now they were being hunted. But why? Rye hadn't a clue why, which was why he was scared. Whatever was forcing them to capture and kill a specific tribute meant that they were scared of something.

As the boy from 9 leaned in to get a closer look, a parachute appeared out of thin air and sailed in through the open window.

Rye snatched the parachute out of the open air and peeked out the window. Only the girl from 1 seemed to have noticed, but she didn't see Rye, and turned away.

He hid in a bare closet and flattened the parachute out, and studied its contents. It contained a backpack with two knives, a water bottle, a handful of almonds, apple slices, a few strips of beef, some crackers, and a snorkeling mask. Rye hadn't eaten in days.

"Thank god," he breathed to himself.

A note fluttered to the ground. _I noticed you needed some supplies and were spying on the Careers. I like the bravery. Good luck and keep up the good work.—K.L._

"Thank you, K.L.," said Rye. He ate a strip of beef and a few crackers, and took a swig of water.

He hadn't noticed it, but there had been a slight dizziness in his head spinning around. The water helped the flow of oxygen to his brain.

Now that Rye had had some food and water, he started to feel drowsy. Well, no shit. He had spent the last two days spying on the Careers nonstop. Before long, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

He dreamed of Pepper. She was in the arena, and Rye felt something pressing on his chest. It was a light pressure, but it didn't hurt. Pepper moved through the thin foliage of the forest. Suddenly, the dream morphed into a white background. There was a black door. Pepper seemed drawn to it. She gave Rye a sad smile.

_Come,_ she seemed to say. _You'll be safe_. But Rye couldn't follow, and he had a bad feeling about Pepper walking through the door. Although Rye's body was weightless, he couldn't bring himself to move his heavy leg forward. As Pepper drifted near and near the door, Rye felt a sense of panic building up. He didn't want Pepper to go through that door. Something bad was on the other side.

He reached his hand out to his little sister, but she got nearer and nearer the door. _I'm sorry_, she seemed to say. _I love you. _She touched the door nob, and the door floated open. _Goodbye_, she said, and she fell into the door.

When Rye woke up, there was a swooping sensation in Rye's stomach that he often associated with falling. His heartbeat sped up. His head pounded. And all at once, he knew Pepper was dead. Or at least close to dying. But Pepper couldn't die now. Right before he had left, a doctor said that they had started Pepper on a new treatment that would boost her health. He had said that it would last until Rye came home, if he won. She couldn't have died yet.

It was now sundown, and though the last few days, the Careers had slept, they packed up some supplies and headed off to the woods. No one was guarding the Cornucopias.

Rye waited until dark. The Capitol seal appeared in the sky. The first one to appear was the girl from 3. Then the girl from 5. Then Jeanine. Rye's heart sunk. Jeanine's promise had meant a lot to him, if she got home. She had had a better chance at winning than Rye did. But now eleven tributes were dead. Thirteen were still alive, which was still a pretty big field of players.

Rye was running out of time. And Pepper was dying.

* * *

Colleen "Lena" Reyna, 16, District 8

* * *

Lena cried for about an hour, asking herself why Codie had saved her, mourning his death as well. She had run as fast as she could from the Cornucopia to the clusters of the abandoned village.

She could still hear the voice of the boy from District 2 as he threatened to kill her and all those she loved. She could smell his hot breath breathing in her face. She could still feel his sweaty hands forcing her against the Cornucopia, her heart beating frantically. She could still taste the bitter taste of her sweat in her mouth. She could smell the sharp pine from 200 yards away. Then Lena saw Codie barreling towards them as fast as he could. The boy was about the stab downward his sword into Lena's neck, until Codie slipped under the boy's body and pulled Lena out of his grip with all of his force, tumbling them both onto the ground. Lena reacted faster, standing and watching Codie's death with horror.

For the past night, she had been watching what was going on in the other sectors of the arena. To her horror, the times were out of alignment. Where she judged the Cornucopias to be, was normal time. The time the abandoned village seemed to be running on. That meant the Careers had the upper hand with the time. They weren't running on weird and wacky times of the day. At what she judged to be 6 hours, the sun had moved across the sky, then moved to a different sector. There were 24 hours in a day, which meant that there was morning, afternoon and night. The fourth time of day was pitch black.

The first night, Lena had heard a scream. She didn't know who it was, but whoever it was, they were nearer the Cornucopias, but still in the abandoned village sector.

Lena had peeked out her window when she heard a growling noise. It was a huge mutt. Large and hulking, it didn't seem very fast. Lena had held her breath, not even daring to breathe. She searched the room she was, an upstairs level of someone's modest home. There was an empty closet, so she opened it quietly, and hopped in it, and closed the door. The closet wasn't dirty, just a bit dusty, and there were no spiderwebs. They wouldn't have bothered Lena. Spiders didn't bother her.

As she shifted her weight, the thin bottom creaked. She was sitting on a trap door. Any second her weight, though not too big, might snap it and she would fall through onto huge spikes that could impale her body and kill her instantly.

But she was lucky. As the wood snapped, Lena instantly grabbed the sides of the trapdoor. Her feet were hanging. Weird.

She managed to clamber out of the trapdoor, then peered into the darkness. She could just make out a glow-in-the-dark backpack. Thank goodness. Maybe it had been planted there, as a sponsor gift. Interesting. Lena was too starved for the knowledge of what was in there to wonder how the backpack had gotten there.

She zipped it open. It contained a meal, two water bottles full of water, two knives, and medicine. She couldn't imagine how much it had costed to send this in, but this would last Lena a long time.

_Good luck_, said the note, simply, and Lena tipped her head up to the setting sun and thanked her lucky stars that someone was rooting for her.

* * *

Ivy Monstel, 18, District 10

* * *

The water had come an hour ago, and it was depleting fast. The trek through the forest wasn't an easy one. Gaea had fallen asleep after Ivy made sure she was safe, and now Ivy was hunting the Cornucopias down for some medicine to heal Gaea's shattered leg.

It seemed as though the vines that had tangled Ivy earlier had grown longer, and some thorns. They scratched at her arms and legs, opening little cuts. She'd been walking for a total of four hours. She and Gaea had talked and talked, finally concluding that for the lost six hours of time in the arena, the Gamemakers had replaced nighttime with some form of mutts. Beatable, but they harmed one. Like Gaea's shattered leg, and dislocated shoulder and arm.

Gaea's condition wasn't as bad as they had thought. No other bones had broken in her body, and most of her bruises were fading. Ivy's arm was feeling better, too. But they desperately needed to do something about Gaea's leg, because she couldn't move.

A resounding crash broke Ivy's thoughts, and she froze. A grunt came from her right. It sounded close. As quietly as she could, she climbed a tree and watched with bright eyes, her night-vision glasses sliding off her nose.

"They're close." said a voice. "I can see blood on the ground." Someone grunted.

"You stay here. I'll search ahead. If one of them comes, well, you know what to do." said another voice. "You and you come with me. You two stay with her." Ivy heard footsteps.

The bridge of her nose was sweaty, and the night vision glasses that Gaea had insisted Ivy take were rapidly falling. Ivy didn't care. She leaned forward, and her glasses flew off just as the first voice spoke up.

"Scout the area to see if you can find anything." Ivy silently cursed herself. If she'd been going for four hours, then there was no way the other Careers would reach Gaea before they reached Ivy. If they caught her, they'd call the others back. At least Ivy's death would draw them away from Gaea.

"Emily, you search that area, and Jin-Mao, you go over there. I got this place right here." Footsteps. Ivy couldn't tell whose. A heavy breathing pattern. Most likely a lot of pressure on their life. Too tired to go on. Must be the girl from District 4.

Ruffling. Leaves crackling. A gasp. Ivy could barely make out the girl's surprised face.

She would've fumbled for her spear, but she was still in shock. Instead, the girl quickly put on the glasses, drew a knife, looked up, spotted Ivy, and threw the knife with dead accuracy.

Ivy knew immediately it wasn't meant to kill her. Instead, it hit her squarely in her calf, and Ivy fell out of her tree. She hit branches on the way down, scraping her body and further pushing the knife into her right calf.

When she landed, it was on the knife. It went straight through her calf, making Ivy scream in indescribable pain. The knife had been forced almost out of her body. She blacked out momentarily, but a few seconds later, she came to.

"Which one is it, Emily?"

"The girl from 10," said the girl from four, Emily. The girl from 2 whooped.

"Even better than the girl from District 11! Is she alive?"

"We would've heard a cannon go off if she wasn't. I hit her in the leg with a knife, so she shouldn't be able to move anywhere."

"Perfect! Daniel! Kai! Aurelia!" the girl from 2 shouted.

More footsteps running back to the girl's voice. "Emily give her back her glasses so she can see who she's facing. We've got plenty of torches." Somebody's torch lit up, and Ivy felt her night-vision glasses being pushed onto her face by gentle hands.

The rest of the Careers had arrived. Ivy felt her hands being tied up with rope behind her back by someone. They were all smiling grim, but satisfied smiles. Well, the boy tributes from 1 and 2 and the girl from 2. But the boy from 4, the girl from 4, and the girl from 1 didn't look thrilled at all. Their faces were filled with remorse.

"You're ours, now," said the boy from 1, and before Ivy could puzzle over what he said, the boy from 2 jumped in the air, and punched Ivy in the temple. The last thing Ivy saw before she blacked out was the ashamed face of the girl from District 4.

**A/N: Okay, so not exactly a cliffie, but just to give you a breather, Ivy's not dead. Not yet, at least. And yes, something big is happening next chapter with the Careers. Literally something huge. You'd never guess. It has to do with Ivy's capture, and Emily Graden.**

**From the next chapter, expect to hear from the Careers, the (in)famous District 6 led alliance, and of course from Gaea.**

**Sorry to those who wanted a little more meat on Colleen Reyna, but I have something planned for her too later on. :)**

**You know, you should be glad I updated at all. My schedule's crazy and I didn't think I'd get in another update before I left for camp. But the truck is picking up mine and my sister's duffels as I type, so I have some time. Of course, I forgot some things, but that's what a carry-on is for.**

**But what's the plan for Ivy from the Careers? What's going on with Rye's little sister? She's not dead, either. We'll hear the answers to these questions and more in the next update, which will happen…When I get back from camp!**

**Yes, I am going to camp for two months. So sorry for the inconvenience, but it must be done, because camp is literally my home. Hopefully, I'll be writing the next chapter whilst I am in camp, so when I get back, I'll have something to write. Please, don't bug me with PMs, cuz I won't answer. Just review before I leave(on Tuesday!) and it'll make me really happy.**

**Please!**

**If you want to write to me...just kidding, that would be stupid. Happy reviewing!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**P.S., the victor is-**

**Until next time, fan fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Once you start to review the Bloodbath, you get twenty points!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 335 points**

**CrazyChick224- 365 points**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten- 205 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 80 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 145 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Guest-20 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-15 points**

**Snack-20 points**

**Any specific type of food-25 points**

**Meal-40 points**

**Average medicine-25 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-50 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-20 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-40 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**

**Also, if a tribute died that you sponsored the previous chapter in a review, no points will be taken. **


	27. Chapter 27: Loneliness

Aurelia Sarutobi, Jin-Mao Ziang (D1), Macey Silver, Daniel Mola (D2), Emily Graden, Kai Azula (D4)

* * *

Macey and Jin-Mao had decided to camp in the woods and declared that Emily should go on guard the whole night.

Emily was sobbing. Ivy was tied to a tree, knocked out, ever since Daniel had punched her in the temple. A small bump had grown on her head, a minor concussion.

Emily felt terrible about selling out Ivy, injuring her with that knife. The knife was still embedded in her calf, and Emily could tell infection was growing. Emily was tempted to that knife out and heal her, but Macey's long, pale fingers were curled around her sword as she slept, though Emily got the feeling she wasn't really sleeping. She was guarding Ivy in case any of the Careers were feeling merciful. Or if Ivy's ally came.

The wind picked up, and Macey rolled over, apparently asleep. Ivy stirred, twitched, and opened her eyes. She thrashed in her ropes, but Daniel and Jin-Mao themselves had tied the ropes. The wafts of the plants around her swirled into Emily's nostrils, making her dizzy and a bit nauseous.

Ivy spotted Emily, and her face was suddenly streaked with fury.

Emily's mind was flooded with an idea. She almost smiled at the idea, because it was a guiltless way to leave this place. She jumped up, and snuck over to Ivy.

"Shut up," she hissed, "I'm going to help you." Ivy stopped struggling.

"Should I believe you?"

Emily nodded, a bit hesitantly. "Watch the faces in the sky tonight, and you'll know I didn't betray you."

The two girls stared at each other, Ivy's wide brown eyes searching Emily's face for any sign of deceit. The corner of Emily's mouth twitched. Finally, Ivy leaned back against her tree.

"Untie me," she said. Emily shook her head. "Untie me," she repeated insistently. Emily pointed to the knife.

"You're kind of hurt." Ivy attempted to look at it, but apparently looking that far down made her dizzy.

"It's swollen, red, and the knife is still in it." Emily's eyes flicked to the wound. It was dripping a green substance. Medicine wasn't really Emily's thing, but she did know a thing or two about how to heal infected wounds, and that certainly would help in Ivy's situation.

"B-but…you're a Career," Ivy whispered fearfully. Emily shook her head again. She was too scared of what she was going to do to elaborate.

"Okay," said Ivy slowly. "Help me, then," Emily felt relief flood through her.

Another wind, though soft, breezed through, and Macey twitched. A parachute slowly floated to the ground. Emily dove and caught it. (A/N: Sometimes when I need a specific sponsor gift, I'll send one in free of charge.) It contained a small vial. Emily uncorked it, and sniffed the substance. Sleep syrup. Emily glanced at Macey, whose mouth was drifting open. She didn't want to risk choking Macey, so she positioned herself a few feet away and blew in the direction of Macey's face. Macey's eyes snapped open, and she shot up. Ivy's eyes closed immediately.

"I'm thirsty," she announced to Emily. Emily scrambled for a canteen. When she reached the place where they stashed the food and water, Emily pretended to busy herself with undoing the drawstring bag. She instead pulled out the canteen bottle that said _Macey _on it and dumped the clear liquid into the water. She took some of her own water and poured it into her waterbottle to ease the syrupy taste.

Macey coughed. "What are you doing over there?" she said incredulously.

Emily tossed her water bottle onto the half-open bag and brought Macey's water bottle to Her Majesty. "Here," she said, and Macey snatched at it.

She chugged the whole thing down. "Tired?" she said with a nasty smile. Emily shook her head.

"Good," said Macey, "'cuz I think you'll be doing this tomorrow night. And don't think we're taking a break today. Nope." Suddenly, she plopped down and promptly fell asleep.

"Thank god," Emily whispered. She moved back to Ivy.

Emily dumped the infection cream and the gauze on the ground and busied herself with covering her hands in protective gloves. Ivy stared at her. "Emily?" she said suddenly. Emily stared up at the girl from District 10.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you cut me free?" Emily looked at her fellow teammates. They were all sleeping. She glanced at Kai.

"I dunno," she said uncertainly. "After I take the knife out and wrap up your leg, we'll think of something." Emily's fingers shook. Healing Ivy's leg seemed like a long time away. Before she'd…

"I'm taking out the knife," she whispered. Ivy squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Emily grabbed hold of the hilt. "1, 2,…3!" she pulled the knife out quickly and tossed it aside. Blood immediately dripped from the gaping hole in Ivy's leg. Emily put some cream on her fingers and rubbed it on the wound. What little color Ivy had in her face left it. Emily quickly poured water on the cut to clean it and spread some more infection cream on it. She put more cream on the gauze and wrapped it around Ivy's leg. At the last second, she put a stick onto the cloth and tied it tightly.

Emily took a fresh knife and cut Ivy's arms and hands free, then cut another rope. She handed it to Ivy, who took it tentatively. "In the morning," she said, "when you see Jin-Mao beginning to wake, you release this rope. It'll unravel immediately. I'm putting this backpack right here. You have supplies now. Food, medicine, water, and iodine. Once you get down, grab the backpack and run out of here as quickly as possible. Kai might be awake. But he won't bother you. As soon as you see anyone else waking up, you release the rope and run immediately. Got that?" Ivy nodded. "Don't go to sleep." Ivy nodded again.

Emily stared all around her, at the trees, the pine-y, woodsy scent comforting her as she called Kai's name.

He woke immediately. "What's wrong?" from the way he stared at her, Emily could tell he had seen exactly what had happened with Ivy.

She whispered to him exactly what she needed amidst her tears. "But…" his voice died. "Emily…," he said. "Why?"

"Because…No matter how vicious or bad or hot-headed we may seem, we, at one point, were left alone. We were abandoned by those we loved, and they did nothing to stop it." the tears didn't stop. "We will be murdered not by our own, but by another being. I hope that, if anyone is to help stop the madness you call humanity's actions, it'll be the one who survives us. The one who remembers every one of us. Don't you see it Kai? We are alone. And I'm tired of being alone out here. I want to be with the people I love."

He picked his way to the supplies. Emily stood by Ivy's tree. Kai strung an arrow.

"Any last words?" he said.

Emily thought about it. She closed her eyes. "I wish that…"

"What?" said Kai. But Emily didn't answer.

Her thoughts were on Arielle as the arrow flew towards her with deadly accuracy. She opened her eyes, and it went flying through her chest. She sunk to her knees in slow agony, silent. Kai rushed to her side.

"Emily?"

She stared up at him, her green eyes wet with tears. "I love you. Remember. They cannot take it." she collapsed onto the ground. _Boom. _Kai wasn't sure if she had been speaking to him. Only one person snapped awake.

Daniel. "Kai?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Who died?" Kai shook his head. Then the hovercraft appeared and plucked up Emily's body. Daniel fell back asleep.

* * *

Tanner Mustang, Vera Harding (D6), Anna-Marie "Anna" Folber (D12)

* * *

Anna had already been awake by the time the cannon went off. Tanner, however, leapt up, wielding a knife.

The recent attack by the Careers had made them all edgy. They'd lost Maggie, who was their planner, and Anna felt a hollow in her chest. Not just because of hunger, which had began to gnaw at her, but also because one was missing from their number.

They had eaten all their food that they had gotten from sponsors earlier and though they still had medicine, rope, and matches, none of them were skilled or experienced hunters. Vera had learned a thing or two during training about setting up traps to capture and kill animals to eat, but the rope she had to make a trap with was too small. Anna, though she was the daughter of the mayor of District 12, had a high hunger tolerance, because she often spent a lot of time in the woods, and missed dinner a lot.

She thought she could go 3 days at the least without food, a week and a half at the most. But she couldn't go a long time without water.

"Who was it?" Tanner screamed now, and Anna shrugged.

"I don't know." They watched the hovercraft slowly land somewhere in the forest sector and pick up a girl with long blonde hair. They couldn't tell who it was.

Anna looked towards the horizon, and the sky was just beginning to lighten with the sun. At least towards the place where the forest ended and the force field started. The other sectors were all on a different time schedule.

"It's morning here, Tanner, which means that the abandoned village is in the afternoon."

"And the icy wasteland is in night."

"But the sea…" they were both at a loss for words. They knew every six hours the time of day changed, but the last six hours were unknown. What happened during them, no one knew.

Vera twitched in her sleep.

"We've got to start moving." said Anna. "I'll bet anything that that was one of the Career girls who died. That means they're in the forest and one of them is down."

"But, if we move sectors, our bodies won't be used to the time change. We've got to stay in this sector. Do you really think the Careers will stay here long? They've got other victims to pursue, and they just lost someone. Do you really think that they're going to stay here any longer? They've got to go back to the Cornucopia to regroup."

"Unless they're planning something. Why do you think they stayed overnight in this sector? I think our best bet is to go back to the Cornucopia and raid their supplies." Anna spread her arms. "We're dying here. We've got no food left, and hardly a supply of water. Once we leave the forest, we can't come back. I say we go to the abandoned village sector. Almost no one's there. I think it's just the girl from District 8. And her ally died in the bloodbath. Maybe we can recruit her."

Tanner squinted at her. "All right," he finally managed. "We pack up. Go to the Cornucopia and raid their supplies, taking as much as we can. Head to the abandoned village sector." he shook his head. "There are still a lot of flaws in this plan. What if the Careers decide to go back? They're a lot faster than us and they have supplies. What if they send back a guard who's like, the boy from District 2? All these things could happen."

"I know it's risky," said Anna, "but we've got to be bold. Think of the sponsors we'd get if our plan worked! It's a bold move, and it'll work. I promise nothing will happen!" she smiled innocently. This was one of those times when she manipulated someone into doing what she wanted, whether it was good or bad.

Tanner sighed, and he looked helplessly at the sky. "Fine. But if you're wrong…I swear I'll kill you." As he went to wake up Vera, Anna smirked. He may be stronger than her, but if Anna could pick up a weapon before he did, she was much better at weaponry than he was. She was also quicker, and had the better chance at surviving than he did. For a fleeting moment, she could see herself as victor of the 25th Hunger Games. But, when Tanner scowled at her, the moment drifted away.

"What are you getting all dreamy-eyed for?" Anna shook her head, mumbling that it was nothing, but she couldn't shake the feeling of how good it felt when she saw President Snow giving her that gold crown, proclaiming her the victor of the first Quarter Quell. She'd be the first girl victor from District 12.

The three of them gathered their supplies, filled up their water bottles, and started the trek through the forest.

* * *

As expected, there was no one at the four Cornucopias when Tanner, Anna and Vera reached them. Anna let out a whoop.

"Stupid Careers," she cried gleefully. "They didn't even think to leave a guard on duty before they left." She ran to the supplies, her head spinning. Her voice usually carried for a long distance, but she didn't care. She wanted the Careers to come running, to see her taking their supplies, reminding them that they weren't all that invincible. They'd been beaten by a girl from District 12, of all places.

As she was picking up an axe, something heavy landed on her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed.

"Don't you dare call us stupid." said a voice in her ear. It was masculine. But the weight on Anna's back wasn't that heavy. It had to be the boy from 1. Jin-Mao, or something like that. Anna's breaths came out ragged.

"Tanner!" she screamed. "Tanner!" The boy pressed his body on top of her, crushing Anna. She kept her head up, making sure her neck wasn't strained too much. But if the boy punched her, she'd die. She had to act quickly.

With as much force as she could, she brought her leg up, but that only caused the two of them to roll over. Anna was on her back, and the boy was facing her.

His black eyes gleamed with power, looking so angry that she'd insulted them. "How dare you?" he shouted in her face, his breath hot. Anna screamed as loud as she could.

The handle of her axe was curled up in her fist, but her elbow was pinned to the ground, and she couldn't move it, much less bend it. With a groan, she brought her knee into the boy's stomach, causing him to double over, off of Anna.

She quickly got to her feet, and buried the axe in his arm. He screamed in pain, and Anna yanked the axe out of his arm. It wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely be effective.

Suddenly, Tanner came flying out of nowhere, screaming. "Bitch!" he roared, flying at her.

Anna yelped. She may not have been fast, but Tanner was much slower than her. "You were wrong! You promised we would have no trouble!" Anna ran in the direction of the abandoned village, where Vera was running to now.

She abruptly stopped, and Tanner crashed into her. She lost her footing, but Tanner tumbled onto the ground. As fast as she could, she swung the axe, and it landed deep in his chest. Her chest heaving, she started sobbing. She'd just killed her ally. She just killed someone. Someone who didn't deserve to die. She'd just killed someone. _Boom. _His cannon went off, but Anna knew the hovercraft wouldn't appear unless she was farther from the body. She cried into his chest, covering her face in his blood, but she didn't care. She started sobbing.

_I'm so sorry Tanner, _she thought. _I didn't want to kill you._ For the first time since the Games started, she felt remorse. She'd been angry at everyone in the District for voting for her, initially. Then, she'd been mean to everyone in the Capitol. This wasn't like her. She'd been a smart ass during training, allying with people that weren't good for her, and now she'd just killed someone.

Look at all the trouble the Games had given her.

But she wasn't about to give up. She wasn't going to be someone was a murder-suicide type person. No. She was going to last the Games, and win it. For Tanner. For everything he'd done.

She ripped off a piece of her jacket, poured water on it, and washed her face of Tanner's blood. Her face felt raw, and her vision was blurred with tears.

"Goodbye, Tanner," she said softly. She started to walk away.

She saw Vera and the girl from District 8. Vera. Oh goodness. What was Vera going to say to her. Vera didn't look angry. She looked soft.

"Vera," she said. "I'm so sorry." Vera shook her head.

"It's all right. I never really liked him anyways. He is"—Vera swallowed a bit, her face paling— "um, was, too protective of me. I'm not angry, believe me."

"She was wondering if you'd like to ally with us." said the girl next to her.

Anna turned back to where Tanner's body has been. The hovercraft had taken it away.

"I'm sorry," she said to Vera and the blonde haired girl. "I don't think I can handle alliances anymore."

"Suit yourself," said Vera. Anna nodded, and she brushed past them, and started to run deeper into the depths of the abandoned city.

* * *

Gaea Vanner (D11)

* * *

When Gaea woke up, it was late afternoon. Her head was spinning, she was a bit dizzy, and her leg was in extreme pain. She took a minute for her head to stop spinning, and took a few deep breaths.

She took the small skin of water that Ivy left for her and drained whatever was left in it.

It was a few moments before she realized that Ivy hadn't come back. And though the trek from the Cornucopias had seemed long, up in the tree, it didn't really seem all that long. If she held onto the trunk and stood on her uninjured foot, she could see the huge golden horns glinting in the sun. A few figures were fighting.

A boy with black hair rolled onto the girl with red hair while the brunette snuck to the abandoned village. The blonde boy she'd seen walk with the other girls was no where to be seen. Suddenly, the boy rolled off of the girl and she stabbed him in the arm; Gaea could see blood spewing forth. The girl started to run as suddenly the blonde boy appeared and started chasing her. The boy crashed into her, and he fell to the ground, but she buried her weapon into his chest. A cannon boomed, and Gaea winced. The girl fell over the boy's body, but then she disappeared into the abandoned village.

Gaea sat down, rubbing her temples. What was Ivy doing? Was she caught by the Careers? What was happening?

Gaea's leg throbbed. She snapped her eyes open. Her leg. What would come of her leg? If she was to survive any longer in the Games, she would have to do something…something she'd seen happen only once before.

Accidents rarely happened in District 11. You either planted seeds in the ground all day, or you worked in the orchards. When Gaea was 12, she worked in the orchards. It wasn't terrible work. All she had to do was climb up to the top, gather some plant shit, then come back down. But a boy, a boy who was only 16 years old, fell down from the top. He'd landed on his leg, and it was broken badly in several places. There had been no hope to save his leg, so the District doctor had done what he had called _amputating_. He'd given the boy sleep medicine, then used a delicate instrument to saw off the leg from his mid-thigh, then wrapped it up in gauze. They brought the boy home and laid him to rest.

The boy, as far as Gaea knew, was still alive and was now using a staff to compensate for his left leg.

That was what Gaea had to do, though she'd have to be awake to do it. She'd have to amputate her leg. It would be incredibly painful, but anything less painful than this would do.

Gaea somehow managed to make it down the tree without further injuries. She sank to the ground, and went through the supplies she had. Ivy had left her a knife, which would be the perfect tool to cut it, a small cloth bandage, and infection medicine. Gaea would have to use her undershirt to bandage it, because the bandage wasn't nearly big enough. She took a swig of water before starting. She had placed her undershirt under the place where she would be cutting and had the infection medicine bottle open at her side.

Gaea tapped her leg with the knife, and gritted her teeth. She couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't scream or move. She had to watch and be silent, and take deep breaths. At a last second thought, she smeared the shirt with the infection medicine.

Before she cut into her skin, another sponsor gift arrived. It was a small bottle. _Apply to leg before cutting. Will numb._

Gaea rubbed the stuff onto her leg and waited ten minutes. By then her leg felt completely numb. Time to cut to the chase. She opened the first cut on her leg.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. The numbness really helped. It felt more like just a lot of pressure, but it didn't hurt so much as tickled a bit. She drew the knife back and forth. She was cutting into it really well until she hit the bone. Now was not the time to stop. Her leg was starting to hurt as she dug farther into all the muscle and sinew and stuff that was inside. Gaea couldn't believe she hadn't thrown up yet just thinking about it. She started to saw through the bone. It was a sickening sound. Finally, she finished cutting through it and got through the other side easily.

Gaea stared curiously at the leg she had just detached from her body. Then she looked at her leg. She had really just amputated her own leg?

"Bravo, Gaea," she said shakily. She wanted to touch her leg, but was afraid it'd feel weird. She touched it anyways, and was shocked to feel that it was cold, and felt a little hollow, but otherwise no different than it would have been if it was attached to her body. She laughed.

A hovercraft appeared out of nowhere, and plucked up the leg. How sweet of the Capitol. Then it disappeared.

"Gaea?" said a voice. It sounded surprised. Gaea looked up. It was Ivy. "What on earth did you do to your leg?" she sounded hysterical.

"I cut it off with my knife." Ivy gasped and dropped everything she was holding. Gaea pulled the shirt onto the wound, as blood was currently spilling out onto the floor. Ivy carefully avoided it.

"What the hell? You cut it off with a knife?"

"It's called amputating," said Gaea with an air of knowing.

Ivy gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you're alive. Where is it? Your leg, I mean?"

"The Capitol picked it up just now."

"Well, let me help you wrap that up." Gaea's shirt was now soaked. Ivy tossed it aside, and that's when Gaea noticed the bandage around her leg.

"What happened?" Gaea pointed.

"The girl from 4 hit me with a knife, but she helped heal me. I think she's killed herself. But she cut my hands to make it seem like I had gotten out on my own, and when a few boys were looking, I broke free and ran to the Cornucopia. I picked up a lot of cloth and infection stuff for you. Good thing. You're going to bleed to death."

Ivy smeared some infection medicine on her leg and onto the cloth. She wrapped up Gaea's leg. By then the bleeding had somehow stopped, and the stump became shriveled up.

"Thank god," whispered Gaea. Ivy found a thick, fallen branch that could serve as a crutch for Gaea.

"You rest," said Ivy, "and I'll keep guard. Don't worry," she said when Gaea was about to argue, "I got plenty of rest when I was captured. And look, I got away. You just cut your own leg off. Go to sleep." As soon as she said it, Gaea had lost consciousness and was sleeping deeply.

* * *

Just a few hours later, Ivy was sitting with her knees to her chest. She wasn't tired at all, so she just watched Gaea sleep. It was amazing that she could amputate her own leg and still be completely sane. Ivy admired her bravery. Though she hadn't seemed like the nicest person during training, Ivy knew it was worth the while to ally her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The escape from the Careers had been narrow. Jin-Mao had woken, and Ivy had immediately busied herself with struggling through the rope. Finally, she let the rope fall down to the ground and hopped lightly down. She grabbed her backpack and headed straight to the Cornucopias. She had quickly picked supplies, knowing Jin-Mao was following her. Then she hid behind a bunch of crates and boxes still piled high in a golden horn. She had heard the extent of the fight going on, and when she saw that Jin-Mao had passed out, she picked her way out and ran straight to Gaea.

She couldn't afford to be caught again by the Careers. But she only knew where Jin-Mao was, and the others were somewhere in the arena. She assumed they had moved on, but where had they camped out? Ivy didn't want to worry. She woke up Gaea and leaned against her left leg, and slept soundly through the night.

**A/N:I'm baaaack! Let me just say, I miss all my friends from camp. Btw, my friend is on fanfiction her penname is Avelie Trace. She hasn't written any stories but she's obsessed with Doctor Who. Who missed me? Sorry it took so long for the update.**

**Wow! What a chapter! RIP Emily and Tanner. Let me tell you something: Emily was one of my tributes. I never planned for her to win, but I always knew that she would play a significant role in the story. Same goes for Tanner. I have two other tributes lurking around in the Games. Neither of them will win. I'm not telling you who they are. That's for your imagination only.**

**So, the Careers' location is unknown except for Jin-Mao. Tanner's dead. Lena and Vera are allies. Rye is still wandering around somewhere. And Ivy and Gaea are in the forest, coping with Gaea's injury.**

**How'd you like this chapter? I hope it was good enough.**

**The latest poll results are…Rye Kuna, hailing from District 9, with three votes.**

**Colleen "Lena" Reyna, hailing from District 8, with 2 votes.**

**Macey Silver, from D2, Kai Azula, from D4, Vera Harding from D6, Tanner Mustang from D6 and Ivy Monstel from D10 all with one vote.**

**Aurelia Sarutobi, from D1, Jin-Mao Ziang from D1, Daniel Mola, from D2, Emily Graden, from D4, Gaea Vanner, from D11, and Anna-Marie "Anna" Folber, from D12 all received 0 votes. Interesting. Things are heating up.**

**I read Delirium by Lauren Oliver over the summer, and it literally made me cry, so much that my friend, Avelie Trace (whom I happened to have for assassin) and I made an alliance not to kill each other and go all Peeta and Katniss on our counselors, what with the whole double suicide thing. Anyways, I highly recommend reading the whole Delirium trilogy, because it's just so f**king sad. But it's really good.**

**Also, Divergent by Veronica Roth. That's really good. If I was divergent, it'd totally be between Dauntless and Candor. I highly recommend reading that too. It's so good.**

**Also, I changed my penname to Amor-Deliria-Nervosa cuz in Delirium…oh, just read it and you'll understand.**

**Until next time, fan-fic-ers!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and please do not hesitate to PM me if I forget you.**

**Once you start to review the Bloodbath, you get twenty points!**

**Review please! And the link to the blog is on my profile as always.**

**MissBumpy- 30 points**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 355 points**

**CrazyChick224- 385 points**

**Lady Psychopath- 225 points**

**cc4s- 220 points**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper- 100 points**

**ILiekCheese- 40 points**

**goldie031- 45 points**

**Lady Galilea- 60 points**

**BleedingOnRedRoses- 145 points**

**Matthew Ryles- 60 points**

**loving-this-twilight- 60 points**

**Guest-20 points**

**Here is the list of things you may send into tributes. Remember, prices go up as the Games go on, so don't waste your points now. The prices will start to rise on the second day.**

**Water (any amount) and/or iodine-25 points**

**Snack-30 points**

**Any specific type of food-35 points**

**Meal-50 points**

**Average medicine-35 points**

**Capitol medicine same as above]-60 points**

**Weapon replenishing [not giving them a weapon just like giving them extra]-30 points**

**Giving a weapon [this is actually giving a weapon]-50 points**

**Any extra stuff [like night-vision glasses or a sleeping bag or anything else, just PM me]-price depends on item being given.**

**Anything you think I didn't include, just review want you want to send in, and I'll tell you what the price is and if you can afford it.**

**Oh, and once the Games start, since people will be wanting to send in things like crazy to tributes, the amount of points for reviewing will be twenty. When people review the Bloodbath, they will start to get twenty points! But the prices will still go up.**

**Also, if a tribute died that you sponsored the previous chapter in a review, no points will be taken.**


End file.
